Death Note
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: formly known as totaldramaisland4ever. Courtney's parents sold her soul to reaper who is a boy with a green mohawk. Only to find out she has to marry him and have his child. Slowly, Courtney finds out the truth about him and all his terrible secrects.
1. Chapter 1

**DW: Alright new story! You guys pumped?**

**Geoff: Totally pumped DW!**

**Noah: yeah woopie**

**DW: Noah your sacasam kills me**

**Courtney: Is anyone going to die in this one?**

**DW: Umm it's called Death Note! Yeah someones gotta die**

**Duncan: Awesome then get this story started !**

**DW: I'm on it!**

**Disclamer: I don't nada!**

**

* * *

**

"Courtney honey come on cut your cake" Courtney's mom called to her daughter upstairs.

Courtney Marinez was fixing her hair in the mirror as she heard her mother call for her downstairs. "Be down in a second mom!" Courtney fixed her dress and blew herself a kiss as she exited her room.

"Here comes the birthday girl!" her mom squealed and her dad got the video camera recording her coming down the stairs. Courtney's whole family was partying around the house but they all stopped to stare as she came down. Her older sister Hillary ran over and gave her hug, "You look so sexy! Come on and mingle!"

Hillary pulled her into the crowd of Marinezs, "Hi Aunt Karen!, looking good Uncle Henry!" she greeted all her family. Courtney's brother Kyle came around the corner with drinks in hand. "Hey birthday girl how goes it?"

Courtney hugged her brother, "The best! I'm having so much fun today nothing could trump this day". Her twin sisters ran by her with party hats on, "Slow down guys!" she called to them. Courtney walked into the kitchen where her mother and great grandmother sat drinking tea. "Courtney sweetheart are you going to cut the cake soon. Uncle Ron is getting impatient" her mother said stiring the big pot on the stove.

The cake had three layers, yellow, chocolate, and strawberry her favorite with white frosting. She took her finger and traced it along the bottom layer to get some icing on her finger, she licked it off clean. Kyle came in and set some empty cups on the counter then he grabbed a big butcher knife from the drawer and handed it to Courtney.

She laughed at her brothers goofyness and pushed the butcher knife away gently, "Thanks Kyle but I don't feel like butchering my cake." Hillary handed her a regular knife, "Oh Court honey could you lean a bit to the left" her mom instructed with the camera. Courtney sighed and did as she was told, "Now give me a big smile and oh thats good!" Ms. Marinez snapped the photo and gushed over how cute she looked.

Uncle Henry stuck his head through the door with a huge smile on his face, "Cake time?"

**Later on that day**

The Marinez family had collasped in their family room. Great grandma Perkins had wobbled down the steps to sit down on the couch between Crstyal and Diamond. Diamond scrunched up her nose and moved away mumbling, "Ew old people smell".

Grandma Perkins ignored her and handed Courtney a square box, "For your birthday present". Courtney squealed and ripped it open to reveal a black diamond necklace, "Oh it's beautiful!" she gasped and clasped it around her neck. She studied it closely and the way it shined in the light, the black was so smooth and shiney. "Why is it black though?"

Grandma Perkins started to fidget in her seat and rubbed the back of her neck, "It's just really old and rare" she said. Diamond leaned over her shoulder to get a closer look, "It looks pretty freaky in a goth kinda way".

Courtney pushed her away and stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom to see how I look in it". Courtney was in the bathroom as she looked in the mirror she could here her mom and dad whispering downstairs with grandma Perkins. She press her ear up agasint the door to hear better.

"What do you mean you haven't told her yet!" Grandma Perkins said.

She could hear her mother crying, "I just wanted this day to be special, I didn't want to tell her until tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow will be to late he's coming tonight!" Her mother cried harder.

"What are they talking about?" Courtney asked out louder her ear still to the door. Suddenly the lights flashed and everything went black, there was screaming downstairs so Courtney came running down. "What is going on here?" she asked. Her parents were cowering behind the lazy boys, her sister and brother were peeping out from the closet, and the twins had the rug over themselves on the floor the only who wasn't hiding was grandma Perkins.

Courtney looked down at her necklace which was once black was now glowing red. She looked to grandma Perkins for help, grandma Perkins shook her head, "It's the sign for fear and evil. My dear child I'm so sorry". Courtney rushed over to her great grandmother and put her hands on either side of her arms.

"Grandma whats happening?"

Her grandmother took the necklace in her hand, "He's coming for you Courtney. I'm sorry". There was a flash of light from the doorway and everybody cringed at the bright light and even more when they saw who stepped out. He had a black cloak on and his face was covered by a black hood. He had a skull imprinted on the front of the cloak and a scythe in hand and he was floating in the air.

He lifted his head slowly and looked around the room, with a wave of his hand he lifted the chairs up and brought Courtney's parents out in front of him. Her mom smiled and waved nervously, "Hi honey! How are you doing? Hows things in the underworld?"

The dark cloaked man revealed his face but still didn't take off his hood but Courtney could now see his face. He looked pale but had the most striking features. He had pericings on his eyebrow, his nose, and several more on his ears. But Courtney just couldn't stop looking at those strange tealish eyes. She was snapped back into reality when that creep walked past her.

He sat next to grandma Perkins and gave her a wide smile, "Why Lena you look like a fate worst than death". Grandma Perkins laughed, "Coming from you that's a compliment. Hows the underworld life?"

The guys shrugged, "You know what can I say dark, depressing, and full of dead people, what can you do?" He turned his attention back to Mrs. Marinez, "So is there any reason why you didn't tell her?" he asked. Mrs. Marinez looked at Courtney and smiled, "I was just going to when you showed up Duncan".

The dark creep better known to everyone as Duncan smirked, "I bet you were" he looked towards the closet and the floor. "You know you guys can come out now, I'm not here to kill anyone...yet". Hillary and Kyle came out from the closet and the twins crawled out from the rug, Diamond strolled over to Duncan and slapped hands with him.

"What up my grim reaper dude. Hows business?" she asked. Duncan shrugged, "I'm not complaining. Hillary looking hot as always" he growled seductivly at her. Hillary laughed and smacked his arm playfully, "Oh Duncan stop!"

Kyle bumped fists with him, "Hey dude!" Even Crstyal gave Duncan a hug but Courtney was still not following this whole scene. She turned to her mother looking for answers, "Mother what is going on! Who is this freak and why are you all so nice to him? And why do you all know him? I want answers and I want them now!" Coutney tapped her foot and crossed her arms, "Well?"

Her whole family sorta of laughed slightly and fidget, Mrs. Marinez gave her daughter a small smile, "Courtney honey I'm sorry but you don't belong to us anymore". Courtney raised an eyebrow slightly, "What do you mean you I don't belong to you guys anymore?"

She heard that hooded creep laughing and she turned angrily towards him. He smirked at her,

"She means that your soul belongs to me".

* * *

**DW: So what did you guys think did you...**

Bridgette: Love it?

Noah: Hate it?

Courtney: Worth reading?

Geoff: Was it any good at all? DW wants to know your feedback

DW: So as you can see Death Note won! So it's my new story, I hope you guys will love it as much as Sky High which is on the complete list  
by the way, so check it out if you haven't read it.

Peace and Love

DW


	2. The Fates

**DW: holy crap man! 15 reviews on just the first chapter alone. Awesome! Now you know the deal, I write you read and review! Let's get busy!  
Disclamer: I dont own anything really**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean you sold my soul to the grim reaper!" Courtney shouted at her parents. She was on a complete rampage, "How could you do this to me! Why not Hillary? Kyle? or the twins?" she screamed and kicked her brother for no reason. Kyle bent over in pain and wobbled away, Courtney turned to her mother, "How come you never told me?"

Mrs. Marinez was crying into her husband's shoulders, she wiped some of her mascara away, "I was going to wait until tomorrow but Duncan showed up unexpected, like he does most of the time". She turned to glare a bit at the Duncan who was browsing through their CD collection. He shrugged, "It's my job. Oh and tell the drama queen to calm down" he said motining to Courtney.

Courtney growled at him, "Mother what happened?" she asked is utter exsparation. Her mother sat down on the couch, "Well it wasn't exactly what we did it's what the family did. About fifty years ago one of your relatives sold a daughter's soul to Duncan's great, great, great, great,great, woah that's a lot of greats, grandpa. The deal was that some girl in the family on her sixteenth birthday will have to take on the family's burden and serve the reaper in anyway".

"But why did I get chosen?" Courtney asked. Her mother shrugged, "Everyone else got around it or they lied".

Courtney burst iut laughing and crying, "So what I was the next best thing! And what if I were to decline?"

Courtney felt slight breath on the back of her neck and she turned around slowly to Duncan's smirking face. "If you were to 'decline' then you and your entire family will be cursed for always and eternity. Oh and you will have to spend eternity in the underworld with me, forever". Courtney rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her or so she tried.

Her hands were stuck inside his chest and when she tried to pull away her hands wouldn't move. "Oh my Gosh! So nasty, let me go you disgusting, no living, red death!" she screeched. Duncan laughed and took her arms and pushed her backwards. Courtney had black goup covering her whole arm. "Ew, what is that?"

"Just my body" he said smiling. "Or whats left of it"

Courtney gasped and backed away from him a little, "So what this is my choice?" she asked her parents. They nodded and grandma Perkins whispered in Courtney's ear, "You do whatever your heart's decide Court. Don't let the family business ruin your life". Courtney glared at her grandmother and hissed back at her, "I don't have a real choice do I? If I say no then I go to hell! If I say yes then I still have to go with the red death over there".

"Courtney just take one for the fam" Kyle yelled from across the room where he had still rubbing his leg. Everyone was looking for her answer, Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes, "Alright alright, I'll take on my family's burden" she mumbled. Duncan laughed darkly and the whole room froze and the other weren't moving, everything was cold.

Courtney waved a hand in front of her mother's face and she didn't respond. "What did you do to them!" she cried.

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you" Duncan used his scythe to create a portal we grabbed Courtney's arm and pulled her in. She squirmed agaisn't him, "Put me down you pervert! Where are you taking me!"

Duncan was tired of this girl complaining and whining over everything so he used some of his powers to knock her out for a while. He looked down at her limp body, for the first time that day he never really got a good look at her. He had to admit she was pretty, she was even hotter when she was knocked out it a deep sleep.

Duncan shifted her weight on his back so he could glide through the depths of the Earth until he was home at the place where death comes true. He checked the death-o-meter which now read Over a 1,456,986 Served Today. "Hmm the numbers really low for today, but hey it's early" he said walking through the gates. He checked to see if everything was in order, "People moaning? Check. Scuffy fed? Check. The fates are here? check. Wait woah wait a second. The fates are here!"

He ducked down behind a large carcass and looked to where the fates were drinking from the River of Souls. "Dammit!" he cursed and looked around for his little slaves. Courtney was starting to groan and wake up from his back, "Oh great, now the princess is about to wake up more to deal with. If those little asses aren't here in like five seconds I'm going to seriously show them what angry is".

His two little slaves, Death Mask and Trouble were making a fool of themselves by shooting off souls into the air and watching them float back down. "Death Mask! Trouble! if you I don't see your pointed little butts in five seconds I'll tear off your horns and feed them to Scuffy" Duncan growled from his hiding spot. Courtney was opening her eyes slightly and starting to come around. Duncan threw her towards Death Mask and Trouble. "Take her to the dungeon and keep her quite, while I deal with the fates".

"Right away boss" Death Mask said as he pulled Courtney's legs and Trouble got her arms. "Hey I can see down her shirt!" he called out as they pulled her down the hall. Duncan straighten out his cloak he pulled back his hood at fixed his mohawk, before walking over to the chambers. The three fates were pulling out each others maggots and eating them. "Ladies!" Duncan exclaimed.

The short one with the third eye hissed her snake like tongue at him, "You're late Duncan. But we already knew you would be late". Duncan laughed nervously, "Yeah yeah I had to make a little pit stop and-"

"We know!" the two eyed one said. "You were at the Marinez house picking up their uh small payment". The eyeless one said, "Was she wearing the necklace?"

Duncan thought back a second and remembered that he was looking a her boobs as she ranted. "Yeah she was wearing it and it was red. But hey I thought you knew everything" he said smirking. The eyeless one stole the third ones eye and popped it in to hers, "We can only see the events of the past, present, and future. Not details".

Duncan walked over to his big chair and sat down, "So I'm wondering when my little future will take form? When do I get my old body back and when can I kick this loser job?"

The second fate floated over, "Never."

Duncan was reclining back in the hard chair and he sat up straight gaping at them. "What do you mean never. This isn't a permanate job!" The first fate laughed by when she did some spider webs flew out her mouth. "This will be your permanate job if you don't have a child to pass the uh, luck on."

Duncan scowled, "So what I have to get married?"

"No. You just have to get some chick knocked up. How about Gwen? she's a lovely dark girl" the eyeless fate said rubbing her worm infested head. Duncan thought for a moment, "No, no I can't just get some girl preggers and then drop her and then come back to claim her child as the next grim reaper. No I need to marry someone, it has to be the right one. I could marry Gwen and have some goth child".

The eyeless fate took Duncan's hand, and the other two grabbed his head and chest. "Duncan were going to give you back your human form to go above ground only in the daylight, but when night falls or if duty calls you must return to your regular form. Understood?" They didn't give him a chance to answer because the transformation was already rubbed a hand over his face and skin, "I can't believe it. No more mucus!"

The fates started to disappear but they kept speaking once they were gone, "You must pick a bride soon. You have until the child's necklace turns black again, Duncan. Oh and clean the place up some! It looks like hell!" their voice faded out until it was no more.

"Where am I going to find a girl dumb enough to marry the grim reaper. I need to find Gwen and take her above ground with me" he sat back mumbling in his chair. Death Mask and Trouble came teetering in, "Um master...the prisoner girl is awake and kicking. Literally! She demands to see you again" Trouble said rubbing his ankle.

"Oh for the love of bloody hell!" Duncan exclaimed. Death Mask walked up to him and ran a hand over Duncan's skin, "Wow is that skin? Boss you look like your old self again". The skin wasn't permanate and when Death Mask touched it, it turned back to it's original gray color until he took his hand away. Duncan growled and picked him up by the horns, "Keep your filthy hands off my skin! Is the girl tied up of is she loose?"

"Loose boss!"

"Great" he mumbled and began to walk out of the chambers almost bumping into Gwen the mistress of life. "Hey watch it reaper boy!" she said fixing her black dress. Duncan smiled at her, "Sorry, I'm a little preoccupied right now. Just had a little meeting with the fates and we got our skins back!" he said running a hand over his arm. Gwen laughed, "Yeah I noticed but it goes right back to corpse gray if we touch anything related to death".

"I know, well we go above ground in a couple of days alright. Me and you have some business to attend to in Japan tonight so meet me here in about four hours. You need some juice?" he asked noticing the color of her eyes. Gwen nodded, "Yeah in case you haven't noticed I sporting a lovely eye color of pus yellow!"

Duncan rolled his eyes at her constant yelling and nagging. "Alright make it quick I got a princess waiting in the dungeon" he leaned in and gave Gwen a kiss on the lips for a good twenty seconds. She pulled back and walked over to the river of lost souls, her eyes turned to their deep purple. "Thanks Duncan. What was that about a princess?"

But Duncan was already running off, "I'll tell you later!" he ran up the steps and down a dark corridor to the last most nastiest cell in the whole underworld. He peered in and saw the girl crying on the floor, he opened the door slowly and marched in. The girl looked up startled but then her expression changed to complete rage.

"You! you killed my soul! You took me away from my family and my world!" she was pounding on his chest tears coming down her face. Duncan pushed her away from him with a thrust of an arm, she fell agasint the wall. Duncan looked in disgust at her, "Yo drama queen, you done blubbering yet?"

Courtney curled into a ball, "I'll never see them again. You didn't even let me say good-bye. I'll never see them again." It took Duncan a moment to realize she meant her family and all of a sudden he felt bad. "Look uh...princess-"

Courtney glared up at him, "It's Courtney! Red Death" she spat back.

"Well if I can't insult you then neither can you. Names Duncan. Come on, I'll show you to your room" he started to head for the door when he realized that she wasn't following. "My room? But I thought..." her voice trailed off. Duncan sighed, "You really wanna stay in the dungeon than a nice bed hey be my guest".

Courtney wiped her tears and walked with him but not next to him just beside him. Duncan smirked because he could hear her sniffling again,

"Good princess"

* * *

****

DW: I really didn't want to make it this long guys but it is was it is. I hope you liked it and I may be able to get another chapter written for the weekend because hopefully school will be closed for the snow. We're getting like 6 more inches!

So make this chapter last for a moment.

Review! Review! Come on I want another big turnout for this chapter like the last. Hey if you do, I'll update faster and better!

Peace and Love to the fans!

DW


	3. Meeting the new family!

**DW: I hope you all liked the last chapter and you were anticipating this one so were it goes my darlings!**

Disclamer: I don't own anything that isn't in my name

**

* * *

**

"This is where you'll sleep" Duncan opened the door to Courtney's new room for a while. The room was black and purple everything! Courtney glowered at the room and back at Duncan, "Is there anything that's not black and depressing?"

Duncan smiled and looked around the room, "Sorry but my memebership to Frilly and Pink was revoked three years ago. Just make this work for a while, princess". Courtney glared at Duncan, "I told you my name is Courtney! Not princess." Duncan tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Let's see you're uptight, like a princess. You're demanding, like a princess. Oh and you're a total bitch, like a princess. So yeah you're a princess".

Courtney turned around fiercly at Duncan, "My name is Courtney" she growled. Duncan put his hands up in surrendor, he watched as she browsed around the room from the bed to the closet. Duncan felt someone tap his leg and he looked down to see Death Mask and Trouble jabbing his leg. Duncan kicked both of them and they tumbled to the floor, "What do you guys want?" he asked.

Death Mask brushed the brimstone of his horns, "We were thinking master that you could um...invite the pretty girl to dinner. You know to get to know her better" he said sheepishly. Duncan glanced over at Courtney who was checking for dust in on the desk, Duncan whispered back down to the grimlins, "Fine. Tell her to meet me in one hour".

"Hey Princess, you will join me for dinner tonight, okay? Okay!" Duncan didn't even wait for her to say yes he just closed the door and locked it from the outside. He smirked when he heard her bang agaisn't the door, "Open this door! Duncan I am not kidding, and I'm not going to dinner with you,ever!" she heard him laugh and walk away from the door.

Courtney slid down to the floor and covered her face with her hands. "How did this happen to me?" she asked herself, "I've got to get out of here and back to the real world" she mumbled. She got up and went over to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked and sealed tight. After a few failed attempts she gave up and collasped on the bed in tears.

After a while she heard someone unlock the door and their feet lightly pad the floor. Courtney glanced up and saw one of the cutest little er thing ever. It walked over to her and hopped on the bed sitting down a few feet from her. Courtney sat up and wiped her tears away, crossing her legs on the bed she cocked her head to the side. The little thing did the same, and she crawled over to Courtney and started to sniff her. "Um your cute but why are you sniffing me?" she asked.

The little thing gave her a sharp toothed smile and said, "Are you a real girl? You sure do smell like one". Courtney exmained the little girl thing, she was really short and had brown long fur. With big brown eyes, and paws with little claws on them. The best part about the little thing was the little pink bow in her hair.

"Yes. I'm a real girl, forced down here agaisn't my will. I'm Courtney and you are who and what?"

The little thing laughed and held out a paw for to shake Courtney's hand, "Nice to meet you Courtney, I'm Danielle a girl grimlin". Courtney shook her paw, "Are you like those other two horned things?" Courtney asked. Danielle laughed, "Yes but without the horns, pointed tail, and hairless skin. I'm the only girl grimlin here, but now that you're here!" Danielle hugged Courtney's waist.

Danielle let go and sat down by Courtney's leg, "Are you here for master Duncan or mistress Gwen?" she asked. Courtney didn't know know who Gwen was so she said Duncan. "Oh master Duncan is...alright, I guess. I don't work with him much I work mostly with master Gwen. From what I heard master Duncan can be a real...."

"Asshole!" Courtney finished. Danielle's eyes widened at the use of language but they went back to their original state. "That wasn't the word I was looking for but yeah. So I hear he's asked you for dinner, I'm hear to help you get dressed and ready" Danielle hopped down and wobbled over to the black closet. She jumped up and used her teeth to open the doors, she went in and rumaged inside. "Thank you Danielle but I don't think I'll be joining that pig for any type of activites" Courtney sternly.

Danielle popped her head back out, "But you must! Master Duncan will be highly upset if you don't come and he'll probably come and drag you down his self anyway. Here this dress is the only one that's not black or purple". Danielled gave Courtney the blue dress with a small bow on the front. Courtney looked at the dress and sighed down at her, "I can't go Danielle he's just to rude and gross and annoying...and" she was looking into Danielle's sad large eyes.

"Please" she murmered.

Courtney opened her mouth but nothing came out, she sighed and gave her a small smile, "Okay. But only if you come too. I'm not sitting with that pig for a whole evening". Danielle squealed and helped Courtney undress and put the new dress on. While fixing the bow in the front Danielle noticed the black diamond necklace which was still glowing red. She grasped it in her small paw, "You're it aren't you?" she whispered. Courtney grabbed the necklace from her paw, "It was a birthday gift and a death present" she said. Danielle didn't say anything she just went back to fixing the bow.

"There all done" she said exactly when the other grimlin Trouble stuck his head in the door. "Uh master Duncan is awaiting you." Danielle jumped down from the dresser and wobbled towards the door. Trouble growled seductively at her as she walked by, "Hey Dani!"

Danielle just rolled her eyes and wobbled out the door, "Not on your life!"

Courtney smiled at the sight and followed them down out the room to the dining hall. There was a large table set up with mass amount of food and even lit candles. Duncan sat at the head with another girl dressed in all black with the exception of her slightly dark blue highlights. The other three grimlins were eating nearby at a smaller table that was closer to the ground. Courtney took a seat across from the strange looking girl and she saw Danielle give her a small thumbs up.

"So you must be the new prisoner huh? I'm Gwen" the girl said eyeing her up and down. "Hi, I'm Courtney and for the record I'm nobody's prisoner" she said scrunching up her nose. Duncan chuckled from his seat, "Oh princess you are my little prisoner, whether you like it or not. You have to stay here until your family's debt is paid".

Courtney looked down at her lap and Gwen said quickly, "You'll still get to see you family again Courtney. You can go above ground in the daylight but you must be back down here before night falls or you will be forcibly sucked back down here anyway". Courtney gave Gwen a little small smile and picked at her food some.

"Courtney since you have to work off you family's debt you do have a job to do" Duncan said slyly. Courtney stopped eating for a moment and glared at him, "What kind of job?" she asked and that stupid smirk crept onto Duncan's face.

"Say hello to the new Judge of the Souls!"

"Okay I'm afraid to ask but what is the Judge of Souls do?" she asked. Gwen answered, "When people die they either go to Heaven or here, so there has to be someone who decides where they go. You will choose if they go join the big party upstairs or this death hole, it's a pretty easy job".

"Oh and I have the perfect outfit for you princess" Duncan wiggled a eyebrow suggestivly at her. "Alright I just lost my appetite" she said pushing away her plate. Gwen stood up and started to walk for the large river of souls, "Danielle, Courtney, follow me there is something that needs to be taken care of". Danielle wobbled happily after Gwen and Courtney reluctantly followed.

The dead souls floated down moaning into the waterfall, Gwen got in and they all immediatly stopped to let her pass. She looked back at Danielle and Courtney who was still standing on the edge of the river. "What are you waiting for? Get in". Danielle shrugged and hopped dragging Courtney by her finger and swam over to Gwen. Someone grabbed Courtney's ankle and tried to pull her back with them.

"Uh Gwen, help! These dead creeps are pulling me down!" More arms grabbed her legs and arm to drag her back down with them. Gwen just watched as Danielle tried to pull on her free arm. "Just relax and tell them to go away" Gwen shouted at her. But Courtney was panicking to much and soon she found herself submerged under water the dead souls pulling her deeper.

The last thing she saw was Duncan standing on the edge glaring at her, then it all went black.

* * *

**DW: You guys wouldn't believe how hard it was to make this chapter**

Geoff: Harder than getting a taco stain out your mom's couch?

DW:Oh way harder!

Katie: Harder than getting that cute guy you like attention?

DW: OKay maybe not that hard...you think I should update Teen Agents?

Bridgette: People are loving this story but you did start Teen Agents first, so yeah.

**DW: Cool that update will be tomorrow...hopefully**

Gwen: Don't sound like you're not actually going to not do it. Promise the people!

DW: Alright, there will be a update on Teen Agent tomorrow...sometime tomorrow. That better?

Gwen: You still need work

DW: Yeah who doesn't? Hey Geoff buddy take us out!

Geoff: Sure uh...review and read!

DW:Uh Geoff switch them around

Geoff: Oh I mean read and then review. DW will update faster when she's happy from reviews.


	4. The tour

**DW: Here is another chapter of Death Note, oh and PS sorry that this can sorta of remind you of something out of a Disney movie, I watch a lot of them in my spare time which I have a lot of right now, since track season hasn't started yet.**

**Oh and I didn't even know there was a anime called Death Note to and I watched like the first episode, it kinda creeped me out.**

**Disclamer: Nothing belongs to me**

**

* * *

**

Courtney opened her eyes slightly and awaited for them to adjust to the dark light. "Am I dead?" she asked softly not expecting anyone to answer her. "You were drowned by the souls in the river, but Duncan saved you before you died". Danielle was leaning over her with a rag placing in softly on her forehead. Courtney was laying down on a bed and she looked around the room, like every other it was mostly black with the exception of a few skulls here and there.

Courtney rubbed her head and sat up, Danielle was standing opposite of her with a worried expression. "Don't strane yourself so much" she warned, "The phases of the souls take a while to ware off. You're not supposed to get scared of the souls, you're supposed to scare them right back". Courtney smiled faintly but then sputtered and coughed, Danielle stood back as Courtney spit out a small white ball.

"What is that?" she asked looking at it in disgust. Danielle laughed and scooped it up with her paw, "Oh it's a soul! Don't worry I'll return it back to the river for you". Both of their heads turned when the door creaked open slowly as Trouble poked his head in the doorway. "Uh, Danielle Gwen's in need of your services, right now". Danielle sighed and looked back to Courtney "I've gotta go. I'll be back in a little while okay?" Courtney gave her a nod and Danielle hopped down off the bed and woddled out the door.

Courtney crossed her legs Indian style while she looked around the dark room. The room was for the most part black accented by red rugs, curtain, ands various other items. Courtney didn't know whose room she was in so she decided to do a little snooping. She went to the dresser and looked at some dusty old pictures that were standing on the dresser. Courtney picked up one in particular and blew the dust off, coughing as she did so. In the picture was a very pretty woman, whose eyes seemed to stare her down and bore holes into her eyes. The lady was very pretty, her face looked soft and she had a faint soft smile on her lovely features.

"Who is she?" Courtney wondered aloud.

"Someone very close to Duncan" a voice said from the doorway. Courtney gasped and dropped the picture to the ground on accident, Danielle was standing at the door, but her shadow made her look taller than what she was. "You scared me Danielle, I was just..."  
"Snooping." Danielle finished for her and tottled over to pick up the picture, she dusted it off with a paw. "It's alright Courtney. If I were new to this place and found myself in a strange room, I'd be snooping to" she handed the frame to Courtney so she could set it back up on the mantle.

"Who is she?" Courtney asked again. They were both staring at the picture, "I don't exactly know but I do know that she's very important to Duncan." Danielle sighed and started to head for the door. "Come along Courtney, it's time for the tour of the underworld". Courtney looked disgusted, "You expect me to go around some freaky underworld place without any protection?"

Danielle crossed her little furry arms and looked difinatley at Courtney, "I'm not as cute and innocent as you may think I am. I'm a grimlin! The first part of that being GRIM! I could tear you limb from limb with my teeth and then eat your bones like they were potatoe chips. Just remember that the grim comes first in grimlin" Danielle gave her one more looked before jumping up in the air showing her her razor sharp teeth. Her eye turned into small slits as she came toward Courtney her mouth wide and revealing.

Courtney gasped and pressed herself agaisnt the wall ready to be attacked. However, Danielle just stopped when she was three inches from her face and fell back to the ground, laughing. "You really thought I was going to rip you to shreds, didn't you!?" She rolled over on her belly, pounding her furry fists on the floor. Her small tail was wagging so fast as she howled with laughter, Courtney huffed and pulled a loose string of hair behind her ear as she composed herself.

"OKay you had your laugh" Courtney said annoyed. Danielle got up from the floor wiping the tears from her eyes, "Okay I'm good. Let's go".

* * *

"Over there is the pool room, where you can go take a dip, to cool off. Over there is the sauna where you can get a amazing dead wraps" Danielle was hopping along pointing out places to Courtney as she gave her the tour. "Whats a dead wrap?" Courtney asked a little afraid to find out the answer. "Oh it's when they wrap your whole body in dead people's skin, very good with pores". Danielle hopped onto a ledge, "And this is where the waterfall ends. All the souls that travel down the river end up right here at the end where they are sorted by their punishments".

Courtney sat down on the opposite ledge of Danielle, looking at the large waterfall. "What do you mean punishments?"

She watched as Danielle swirled a finger in the water. "When people get rejected from Heaven and their sent down here. They get sent to the Judge of Souls which will be your job. The judge decides that what they did was so horrible and they get sent to door 1,2,3,4,or 5. Door number one is reserved for lyers and mutiners. Door 2 is for people who helped in a murder or committed grand theft. Door 3 is for child molesters and rapist-don't ever do down there by yourself. Door 4 is for people who killed children and old people. And finally last but not least, door number 5 which is for major serial killers. There is a door X but I don't know much about it except for that it's held some of the most evilest people who ever walked the planet. I've never gone in there. In fact no one has except master Duncan".

Courtney looked to where the river ended and saw the five deadly doors, and the blood stained X door. She shivered a little a the thought of who could be down there. A couple of names came to mind, Hitler and Bull Conner came to mind. She heard some sort of strange sounds coming from the bridge that went over the river. Danielle noticed her alertness and perked one ear up to get a better listen.

They sounded like moans and groans. However, they weren't the usual kind they came from the poor souls. These seemed more...pleasurable. As someone was enjoying themselves too much. Courtney was completely disgusted that someone would do such a thing in public. She got up swiftly and started to walk toward the bridge. "Wait Courtney! PLease don't go down there, we might be interrupting someone!" Danielle hurried to get over to her.

Courtney felt the little grimlin on her arm tugging her back to the ledge. "PLease don't do this Courtney, it's not safe. Who knows who it could be". Courtney was just a little bit stronger than Danielle and pulled her along too as she marched to the bridge. "I don't really care who it is. They shouldn't be doing that in public, it's disgusting". Courtney was almost underneath the bridge but she stopped when she heard some fimilar voices.

It sounded like whoever it was pulled awat from a long kiss with someone else. "You feel any better?" the voice asked. There was a sigh and another voice answered, "Yeah, thanks. I'll be good for a while at least for tonight when we do our rounds".

The male voice laughed a bit, "I love doing the rounds. Hearing all those suffering cries from suckers and fools is just the icing on the cake. Plus it's the only time we get to go above ground as our true forms. But that all changes in a couple of days or so".

"I know I can't wait to get my pale white color back. So what are you going to do about the whole marriage thing, you've only got until next year" the female voice sounded worried. Courtney heard the male sigh and run his fingers through his hair. "I don't know but I gotta find somebody. I don't want some ditzy chick who I can bang for one night and have her knocked up the next day. I want someone who can really care for me and would be willing to become immortal and have a child. What dumbass out there would want to give up freedom?"

The female patted the male on the back, "It's okay Duncan. Hey if it makes you feel any better I would totally marry you and have your demon child". Courtney gasped from her hiding spot on the wall as she came to realize the voice was belonged to Duncan and the other had to be Gwen. "I didn't know they were so close" Courtney thought.

"Sounds like we got a little nosey birdie" Duncan said sticking his head out from behind the opposite wall. Gwen stepped out also with Duncan, "Look, sleeping beauty woke up from her nap" she teased. Courtney made a face and directed attention back to Duncan, "I wasn't being nosey. I just don't like it when people make out it public" she stated.

Duncan and Gwen looked at each other and busted out in laugheter. "You've got a lot to learn princess. I'd be more than happy to teach you the lesson. But first we have some business to attend to tonight. You can be in charge until we get back princess, that is unless you're scared of all the horrifying souls at night".

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Please I'd be more afraid of my grandma's boobs than a few souls. Besides I can't even tell when it's night because it's dark down here already." Duncan shrugged and took Gwen's hand as they started to walk away, "That's fine princess but you are allowed to come along for the ride to see what it's like. Danielle you can be in charge for a while can't you?"

Danielle nodded, "Yep. Everything will be fine, don't worry a few souls never hurt me". "You coming or not princess?" Duncan called from a purple door he was standing in front of. Courtney looked down at Danielle who gave her a small push foward, "Go I'll be fine" she assured her.

Courtney groaned and walked to the small door where Duncan and Gwen were waiting impatiently. Duncan grinned as he turned the knob,

"Get ready for the time of your life princess"

* * *

**DW: OKay so there is your chapter and I look foward to some reviews people. Now it's time for me to go snuggle up with some geometry and a nice corndog.**

I'm out son!

Peace and Love on Earth and to the people in Hati right now


	5. bones and late nights

**DW: Hey guys! Hows it hanging?**

**There was a e-mail that I got from a fan of mine and she wrote me about making a sequeal to Sky High. So I thought, well I'm going to have to think about that because I really never thought about it before.**

**So tell me if you would like to have me write a squeal to Sky High. i may have a idea but I would love it if you guys sent your ideas to me.**

**I'm babbling and you guys want a chapter right? Sure you do!**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything that's not associated with me**

**

* * *

**

"That was the worst night of my life!" Courtney complained stepping back through the door. Duncan and Gwen were laughing behind her as they walked back to the underworld. Courtney turned on them, her face full of anger;"How could you sit there and watch people die and then collect their souls!"

Gwen chuckled, "I told you she wouldn't be able to handle it" she said to Duncan. "Courtney, the people are going to die anyway! You should see it when we have to take a life of a child or a unborn baby. It's sad but someone has to do it. Gwen padded Courtney on her arm, "At least you're not the one who has to do it. Night guys". They watched Gwen fade away into the dark abyss.

Duncan had strolled over to the river of souls and dumped the collected souls into the river. Watching them swim away miserably he began to speak. "You know princess, you'll get used to it after a while. You don't feel anything". He swirled a finger in the water waitingfor her resposne. Courtney walked silently over to him, "What do you mean get used to it?"

Duncan looked casually up at her and gave her that crooked smile. "Death. You'll get used to the dead and seeing them lye around here most days. You have no time for your feelings to get in the way. That's why it's so simple for me and Gwen to kill people and feel no remorse". He stood up and in one long stride, towered over Courtney.

"If there is one thing I will never get over, is the fact that you take away innocent lives that need a little longer on Earth" Courtney said standing up for her views. It was hard because Duncan scared her so much with his dark exterior. The way his eyes seemed to peirce into her heart, and the way he seemed to stare at her. He smirked his breath light on her face, "Courtney, I want you to follow me. There is one place that Danielle didn't show you".

He held out a arm for her to take, she looked at it unsure. Duncan grinned, "Come on theres nothing to be afraid of". She heistantly wrapped hers around his and he guided it them outside of the underworld gates. "Are you afraid of death Courtney?" he asked seriously.

"Of course who wouldn't be!"

He smirked at her again, "People who know that nothing is permanate. Trust me princess nothing is permanate. Not even death". He still had her arm as he led them down a large barren space. They passed statues of goblins and little black angels with horns and grim expressions. Courtney unconsciencsly shrived at the sight if the hands and other body ligaments sticking out the ground. Duncan laughed, "Why do you get so scared easily? Everyone here is dead! They can't harm you".

Courtney glared at him before turning her head the other direction to spot a grim looking graveyard coming up. Duncan let go of her arm and took her hand instead and lead her to a remote location in the graveyard. "This place is big" she muttered.

Courtney ran a hand over a certain gravemarker to make out the name. She gasped when the name appeared, "This was my great uncle Kinley. How did he end up here?"

Duncan laughed, "Kinley is your uncle! That man is classic when it comes to a mean game of bones. I think he stole money from a church once and cheated on his wife and girlfriend. Nothing big". Courtney glared at Duncan, "What do you mean nothing big! He stole from a church and cheated on his wife and cheated on his girlfriend. You are such a guy". She tried to push him into the ground but she fell right through him and into a headstone.

Ashamed that she fell for that trick again, Courtney just sat there on the ground waiting until Duncan stopped laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that again. God your gulliable and not to mention entertaining. Here". He offered her a hand to get up but she just looked at it and snirckered. "I'm not falling for the same trick three times Duncan".

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I did that on purpose princess, you know as a joke. This ones for real". When she still didn't take the hand Duncan sighed annoyed. "Look just touch it and see if your hand goes through". Courtney touched the center of his palm timidly and he spoke the truth, her finger didn't go through. Seeming satisfied Courtney took his large hand in hers and he pulled her back to her feet.

"How many more of my relatives are out here?" she asked quietly. Duncan thought a moment and counted in his head, "Hmm about twenty one. Not a big number nothing to worry about." He noticed Courtney yawning loudly and he could see the slight bags in her eyes. "You seem tired princess, perhaps you should go to bed" he said softy.

"I'll call a cab" Duncan clapped his hands once and a small dark rotten pumpkin appeared. Duncan helped Courtney inside and whispered to the goblin driver. He nodded and slapped the reigns on the skeleton horses who whinned and trotted off back to the depths of the earth. Duncan was now only in the gaveyard listening to the faint moans and groans that surrounded him.

He felt someone tug on his cloak, he looked down to see the grim faces of Trouble. "Excuse me your deathlyness. But your game of bones is about to start. I hear the wager is pretty high tonight". Duncan grinned thinking how well he was going to kick ass at bones, the sorry souls that were down here could wage the only thing they had. Their lifelong sentences.

Rarely did someone try and challenge Duncan for the rights and duties of the underworld as grim reaper. Instead of taking that long walk back down the road to the underworld he used his sycth to create a portal like the one he brought Courtney in, to go back faster into the dark.

* * *

_"Ladies and Gentleman, We are gathered here today in holy macharoni to wed Courtney Marinez and Leo Cleamons in marriage"._

_Courtney was wearing a beautiful white dress with a long train carried by small white doves. She was smiling faintly as everybody gushed out how beautiful she was, but her eyes were only on her lifetime boyfriend Leo._

_As she approached him, Courtney couldn't really see his face because of the veil. But she knew he looked as gorgeous as she did. After all the vows and the other wedding things like the rings._

_When it came time to lift the veil, Courtney gasped when she saw the face of her new husband._

_A smirking Duncan appeared in the place of her current boyfriend Leo. "And do you Leo take Courtney Marinez to be your wife in sickness and in health. To death do you part?" The pastor asked. Duncan smiled and whispered in a husky voice, "Until death? I do!"_

"Courtney! Courtney! Wake up!" she felt little claws scrape lightly at her head. Courtney jolted foward from the thick blanket on the bed, making Danielle jump back on the floor. Courtney grabbed a fistful of her hair and sighed heavily trying to earse her nightmare. Danielle shook the dust off her fur and hopped back on the bed. "Have a bad dream?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. I dreamnt I was getting ready to marry my boyfriend Leo but it just got too freaky. Have you been here the whole time?" Danielle yawned and nodded, "I've been sleeping at the end of your bed for a while. It's better than sleeping in the pen with Death Mask and Trouble and the rest of the grimlins. Oh and so much better than sleeping next to Gwen, she kicks in her sleep". Danielle curled into a tight ball her hairy tail covering her face, "You don't mind do you?" her voice was muffled from all the fur.

Courtney laid back down and snuggled down in the pillow, "Yeah, it's okay. Just don't kill me in my sleep". Courtney went back into her dream trying to rid Duncan's face and go back to the sweet loving face of Leo.

* * *

"Alright now which one of you little bitches wants to take me on?" Duncan shook the bag of bones together, smirking at the other poor souls in the room. "Master you've already took on everyone who placed a bid tonight" Death Mask said. Duncan sat back in his chair looking around at the sad men.

Julia the waitress walked by in her skimpy uniform, collecting all the empty drinks and refilling some of them. When she walked by Duncan he reached a hand up her short skirt. Julia was one of the few people down in the underworld other than; Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney who were actually living at one point of another. Julia was on punishment by her father and had to serve fifty years down here.

Julia giggled and moved out of Duncan's grip, "Oh Dunky, what have I told you about that" she leaned over to wipe the counters and everyone could see her boobs smooshed together. Duncan growled slightly and pulled Julia's neck across the table to meet his face. "What have I told you about calling me that damn name, darling." He had a little glint in his eyes as Julia's face reddened and she noticed him staring at her chest.

"Uh Duncan, I'm working right now" she tried to get out of his grip but Duncan's strong hand kept her in place. Her stomach dropped when he gave her that all to fimilar sick grin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini skull, letting it roll around between his fingers. "You know you can always take a break for awhile with me".

Julia gulped nervously, "I really can't Duncan, I'm trying to pay off my debt". Duncan took his bright teal eyes off her for a moment to watch the mini skull roam around on his hand. "You do know that i'm in charge of your soul and debt. I can always take a little time off." The skull stopped twirling in his fingers and his attention was back on Julia who was very afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Tell you what. I'll left five years from your sentence, if you stay with me tonight" he let the little skull drop into her exposed clevage. He placed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, and stroked her face. "Do we have a deal? Or do I need to add five more years on?"

He let go of her neck so she could stand up right. Julia thought for a while and then sighed,she always went to Duncan's place about twice a month and if she did what he wanted, he would subtract years from her sentence. However, if she didn't obey he would add years on. Thinking about her freedom she agreed. Duncan smiled and took her small hand in his, "Well then, let's go".

* * *

Courtney was awaken again by loud screaming and heavy breathing coming down the hall. Danielle had turned over on her back and was snoring away by Courtney's leg. "Some people don't have any manners" Courtney mumbled and flopped back down in her pillow. Again there were loud screams coming from a girl and what sounded like crying.

It went on for about twenty more minutes before she heard a door creak open and small footsteps on the rock floor. Whoever it was was still crying lightly as she passed by Courtney's door. Without thinking, Courtney got up from her bed and crept to the door, placing her ear on the door she listened.

"You're such a lovely girl" a voice said huskily. The girl was still crying some but didn't answer. "Go on back to you room. Oh and don't tell anyone about what goes on in that room."

"Yes master" their were faint footsteps leading the other way, and then silence. Courtney listened for a little while longer before giving up and walking back to her bed. She snuggled down beneath the covers and padded Danielle's head some. Courtney turned over and by the light of darkness from outside she gasped at who else was in bed with her.

Their large hand covered her small mouth, their lips gently brushing over her ear as they whispered harshly.

"You're a sneaky little girl aren't you?"

* * *

**DW: Okay that really wasn't what I had in mind I think it turned out well. So like I told you about the chick who pm me about the sequeal to Sky High, I don't know right now. But a decision will be made by the end of the last chapter of Teen Agents. Which should get posted sometime this weekend of Friday if hopeful.**

Oh and just a little ps- I used my sister's Danielle's name for the little grimlin. Just a FYI :) Okay peace out my homies!

Peace and Love on Earth

DW


	6. Check this!

**DW: Hey guys I'm back with the narrowed down choices again. Now I have randomly selected these and if some show up twice that's probably why. You guys can vote here or in a pm and I'll post a new poll up to that will expire maybe Friday or Saturday. You will see the new story posted on the site so it'll be like captain obvious here.**

Oh and there will also be choice I call X for a squeal to Sky High. Which by the way I haven't figured out how to do yet. So hopefully you won't choose that one or if you do yall are going to need to send me in some ideas because I have one and it's a little fuzzy on the concept.

Now on to the choices!

1. Princess Protection Program- Duncan's dad returns from his trip to Spain and brings back a little present for his family- whole family of 's in charge of the younger princess Courtney who doesn't speak english but that doesn't stop her from being a stuck up spoiled princess who can boss around anyone, besides Duncan that is.

**2. Pool Boy- Courtney's pool boy Jose quits and it's not like Courtney's going to do it herself. If that means she was to hire a green haired criminal than so be it! He's rude, arrogant, a pervert, but a hottie non the less. Yep sounds like the perfect person to watch clean the pool and to have a summer romance with.**

3. Sleep Over!- The girls of TDI are having a sleepover! The guys want to know what goes on at sleep overs, so what better way than to dress up as a girl?

The summaries suck I know but the stories will be good-no duh! Oh and you do have choice X:

Sky High 2!!!

So you make the choice and I'll be back with you in a while but until then I'll post another chapter of Death Note tomorrow. Alright now vote!!!!!


	7. Mother and the fates

**DW: So Teen Agents is complete my friends! If you haven't checked it out I recommend it.**

**I'll be starting a new story soon and if want to vote you can do it in a review or pm the choice. I'll repeat the choices back to you at the end of this chapter, savvy?**

**Okay that's it....um wow this is akward....I guess I should start the story.**

**Disclamer: I dont own anyting**

**

* * *

**

Courtney woke up the next day with a mouth full of hair. She sat up quickly and saw that is was Danielle laying by her head. "This place is giving me the creeps and weird dreams" she mumbled. Suddendly she heard a deep loud growl coming from inside somewhere in the large undwerworld. Danielle jolted out of bed and landed hind feet first on the floor.

She yawned and showed all of her razor sharp teeth and pointed tongue. Her tail also uncurled as she strecthed, "Morning Courtney" she said cheerfully. "You'd better get up and get dressed so you can start training" Danielle cleaned her face and ears by licking her paws and wetting them, "I gotta go, morining routine and all with master Gwen" she headed for the door, "Meet me by the river in ten. Don't take long" Danielle left Courtney in her dark room, alone.

Courtney swung her feet out of bed and went to the closet to see what she could wear today. "Black, black, black, blue, black, black, oh there's something black again big surprise" Courtney mumbled as she went through the wardrobes. "Well what do we have here?" she dragged out a plain red halter top with some black pants. Courtney hated the color red and black but she couldn't just walk around naked, and how the hell was she supposed to shower? She had to remember to ask Gwen if there was somewhere she could bathe.

Sliding her other clothes off and sliding the others on she sighed while looking in the mirror. "I look like death" she said. Her finger traced the glowing red black diamond necklace, she thought about how much trouble it had caused and with out thinking grasped it firmly in her hand as she pulled it away from her body. Necklace in hand, she walked out her room and down a loung winding staircase that led back to the main corridor where the river was.

Approaching it she checked to see if anybody was around, there wasn't. She held her hand over the river and was about to drop it in a hand covered hers firmly. "I don't think you want to be doing that" the voice said. Courtney jerked around to see Duncan looming over her with a strong hand on hers. This guy wasn't about to scare Courtney, "Oh yeah and why don't I want to be doing it?" she hotly. Duncan had no expression on his face or in his eyes as let go of her hand and grabbed her wrist firmly. "Look at your hand" he said.

Courtney studied it closely but she didn't see anything wrong. Duncan rolled his eyes and gripped her wrist tighter bringing it closer to her face, "Look at it!" he growled. The end of the diamond had cut Courtney's hand deep and her blood spilled out onto the floor and it burned. Duncan still having her by the arm dragged her to a near by stone wall and threw her body up agaisnt it. Courtney hissed as her back connected with the stone. Duncan stood over her and sneered down, "Don't ever think about throwing away that necklace again? You understand! Never again! Got that?"

Courtney didn't answer but rubbed her back instead ignoring his question. Duncan swiftly picked her up and slammed her body into the wall again, pressing his hard chest agaisnt hers he whispered feircly in her ear. "I said do you understand?" He waited three seconds and when she didn't respond he applied pressure to her open, cut, burning hand. She yelped in pain, "I got it!" she cried. He let her body drop to the floor and watched her rub the places where it hurt the most. Duncan took the necklace out her hand and brought her neck up and reattached the necklace. Once he did the cut in her hand was mysteriously gone and it no longer hurt.

He then cupped her face in his hands, he took his time examing her facial features and more so then anything her eyes. The dark orbs seemed to burn into his blue orbs. "I know that it's hard for you to fathom this but the power that you hold in the necklace is more than you know." He stared deeply into her eyes, "Don't lose it or get rid of it. If you do I would have to kill you or inflicted some kind of punishment on you". He let go of her face and stood up walking away he yelled over his shoulder. "Go find Danielle she will tell you about you new job today". He disappeared into the darkness leaving Courtney a shaken leaf.

She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and stood up slowly. Placing a hand on the necklace she felt it heat up and almost felt like it was buring her finger. Biting her lip she ran off to find Danielle.

"So basically you just judge the person's soul and sentence them to any of the doors." Danielle walked up ahead to the entrance of the underworld to a small post where there was a long line of people waiting. "How long do I have to sit here?" Courtney asked sitting down at the desk. Danielle sat down at her feet, "Um I don't know until we close I guess. It takes a while". Danielle's ear perked up slightly when she heard a loud rummbling noise coming from Courtney.

Courtney held her stomach tightly and glanced down at Danielle who looked alerted. "I'm hungry" Courtney said simply. Danielle nodded and jumped onto her hind legs, "I'll go find you some food. Be back in a sec" Danielle loped off down the road and left Courtney with the impatient people in line.

"Um whose first?" she said uneasily. A tall man approached her desk he had lots of tattos and scars all over his body.

"So um what did you do?" she asked.

"I stole money from three churches, four banks, downloaded illegally, jay walked, terrorized women, oh and I tore the labels off of mattresses" he crossed his arms and glared at Courtney.

"Um okay then mister...James. I sentence you to door number one. What you did was stupid and childish!" The guy flicked her off and walked into the gates of the underworld. "Next!"

A woman who didn't look above twenty three approached her stand. "I'm Martha" she said softly she gave her a large smile. This girl looked so sweet and innocent, how could she possibly do anything wrong?

Courtney smiled, "What did you do steal flowers or something?" she asked. Martha giggled, "No. I murdered thirty seven men. I was one of the first female serial killers" she said proudly still smiling.

Courtney sighed, "Door number five, Martha". Martha squealed and hugged Courtney tightly, "Thank you!" she skipped happliy into the door.

"Next!" Courtney rubbed her temples and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Danielle teetered down to Duncan's chambers, from inside she could hear him restoring power to himself. She sucked in some breath before rapping on the door lightly. "Come on in Danielle" Duncan called from inside. Danielle slowly opened the door and slipped in, she saw Duncan on his bed with his eyes closed, concentrating.

"Uh master Duncan you have vistors" she said backing up slightly as there could be a outburst. But Duncan didn't even open his eyes let alone move a muscle. "Who is it?" he asked softly still concentrating. Danielle traced a invisable line on the ground with her toe and said quietly, "Your mother".

Duncan's eyes shot open and he got up from his position on the bed. His eyes narrowed down to slits as he glared at Danielle who spoke again, "Oh and she's with the fates too. Do you want a glass of milk sir? You look kinda of red" she said carefully backing away. Duncan face was red because he was mad as hell now. Why on earth would his mother be here and with the fates?

Duncan got out of bed and moved swiftly into his closet to put on his cloak. "Ma is here with the damn fates!" he mumbled. He almost tripped over Danielle as he paced around the room. Danielle was obivously scared at Duncan wrath, "Do you want some warm milk?" she asked again smiling. Duncan stopped pacing to give her a evil look, "Does it look like a want a glass of milk? Go find Gwen and tell her to meet me by the river, now!"

Danielle nodded and scurried out the room. Duncan was right behind her as he traveled down the steps and hiding behind the large column to where his mother and the three fates were standing by the river. His mother a blood vained mortal was standing peering into the river, the fates to her side was trying to recapture their one eye.

Suddenly Duncan's mother head shot up fast as she took in sudden air and let it back out. "Duncan, have some manner will you and come say hi to mother" she said without taking her eyes off the river. Duncan growled slightly and came out from the shadows and within a split second was by his mother's side with a smile. "How did you know I was here?" he asked taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

His mother rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm your mother I know everything. Plus I can smell you" she said wrinkling up her nose. Fate 1 moved over to Duncan' side popping in her eyeball. "You know Jenny he isn't a bad looker" she said examing Duncan's facial features. "Very strong and muscular. He has a punkish atitude and what girl doesn't like a bad boy?" she pinched Duncan's cheek. The second fate strolled over and pushed the first one out of the way, popping out the eye in the process.

She put it into one of her two empty ones and adjusted her eyes. "Yes. He is handsome" she said running a hand over his chest. His mother was watching her son the whole time. "Duncan sweetheart, lift up your shirt" she said.

Duncan's eye expanded but shook his head calmly as he opened his cloak and shirt to reveal a perfectly sculpted chest. "Ah, I see" his mother said getting a closer look. "They proceed with the transformation to make you human. Is it almost complete?"

Duncan closed his cloak back, "I think so. We go above ground in two days, it would make my job so much more easy". Mother nodded and crossed her arms, "So what about this marriage business? You had better start looking before time runs out". Duncan nodded, "I know but don't you think that a year isn't that long enough to marry someone and have a child. That take nine months" he pointed out.

Mother thought a moment before answering, "That's true but we just want you to be married first and then you would have a new date to have you wife pregnant by. I just don't want you to slip up because you're still thinking about old whats her face".

Duncan glared at his mother and said deathly, "Her name was Felicia".

Mother just waved it off with a flick of her hand, "I know what little hussy's name was. I just saying Duncan, it's time to move on. for God sakes the girl is gone and you can't get her back. Perhaps if you had stuck to the schedule your little bird might have still been alive".

Duncan struck the nearest wall as hard as he could leaving a giant fist print inside it. Breathing heavily he approached his mother and griped her shirt collar to pull her up to his face. "It wasn't my fault. Maybe if someone didn't suddely force this damn job on me I would have still been with her!"

Duncan felt a strong force surrounding his body and then being pulled away from his mother and slammer into the wall. "It's not nice to talk to you mother that way" Gwen said leting Duncan go. He gave her a look but just sat down in the corner. Gwen's long black dress swiped the ground as she greeted his mother and the fates. "Jenny it's been to long" she said grasping her hand.

Mother smiled, "Gwen it certainly has. You're color is going back as well, I see you're undergoing the transformation as well" Gwen nodded but her head turned quickly as she heard a large door slam from up above. Duncan hearing it as well stood up and looked for intruder.

"I don't care Danielle I need to talk to him now! Those people are freaks" Courtney yelled as she stormed into the roon with Danielle pulling on her. Spoting Duncan, Courtney marched over to him and started to yell, "I can't take it anymore! I want to go home! I miss my mom and my dad. My sibiling and even my great grandma. And this necklace is blinking red off and on!" Courtney finished her rant by blowing the bangs from her eyes.

"Well what do we have here" mother said coming closer to Courtney. The fates followed and the one with the eye exaimened her. "Hmm very pretty" she said taking Courtney's face into her hands. "Slim figure. Hide spread hips for child bearing" she said slapping Courtney's thighs. Courtney would have normally smacked the old woman but she couldn't because she was old and Courtney was scared of this woman.

"Perky breasts, great for feeding" she said. The fate backed away and gave Courtney a smile. "Why she's just perfect! Don't you think so Jenny?"

Mother just stood there probing into Courtney's mind. "Perfect body yes but she's stubborn, picky, fast mouthing, little patientice, and has a supieror atitude". Mother just read all of the things that could possibly explain Courtney. "And I sense a little bit of bitchitous. But we'll work on that". Mother and the fates started to head for the exit portal.

"It's decided Duncan. You will marry uh...what's your name darling?" she asked.

"Courtney. But I can't marry I'm only sixteen!"

Mother smiled, "So and Duncan's been sixteen for years now! It's fine. You two will get married in one year, Duncan I'll be back to check up on you and want her straighten out next time I see you". They stepped into the portal and were gone.

Gwen clearded her throat, "Wow I congradulate you Courtney! Looks like you're the new Mrs. Grim Reaper"

* * *

****

DW: OKay I hope you enjoyed this! Oh and theres a close race for the new story which may get published tomorrow.

One thing I forgot to tell you guys. Sleep over would be very short like a long one-shot as compared to Pool Boy which would take some time.

So keep voting and I'll see you tomorrow with the answer.

Review Review Review

Peace and Love to the Earth and beyond

DW


	8. The game of bones

**  
DW: I bet you guys gasped at the end of the last chapter. I hope this one blows your mind too!  
Oh and I'm starting a new story called Bridezillas of TDI, if you ever seen the show you'll wanna read this story. But you can go check it out yourself hons.**

**Oh and since it's my peoples month I thought I'd give you guys a little insight on how my people helped America in so many ways.**

**Fact 1- Ironing board invented by Sarah Boone in 1887**

**Fact 2- Mail box invented by Paul L. Downing in 1891**

**Fact3- Refrigerator invented by J. Standard in 1891**

**This has been great African american inventions**

**Disclamer: Nothing belongs to me**

**

* * *

**

"I will never marry you!" Courtney screamed. Her chest was heaving up and down and her face was red. Duncan sat quitely in his bed as he listened to Courtney's rants. Courtney had been extremelly mad when she found out that she had to be married to Duncan in one year and even worse, have his child.

"I want to have my life back! I have a boyfriend you know, I can't just leave him" Courtney flopped down on the floor and covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe this has happened to me. Of all people why me?" she wailed. Courtney began to break down slowly, she was a prisoner and even if she were to have a child with him, she was only sixteen!

Duncan rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, moving swiftly over to Courtney he kneeled down to her level. "Stop your crying babe. It's not that bad, look who you get to marry!" he said flashing a smile. Courtney glared up at him and without any slight hint of hesistance she smacked him across the cheek. Duncan fell back agaisnt the floor as Courtney stood up, "I am never going to marry you! My heart and soul already belongs to someone else?" Courtney backed up slowly terroring taking over her eyes as Duncan got up and wiped hiself off.

Duncan's eyes flickered over her as she backed up until her back touched the bed post. "Calm down, Duncan" she said putting her hands up and sitting down on the bed. Duncan just kept walking over to her until he was towering over her, with one swift motion he had her on her back on the bed with him straddling her waist.

"You really think I want to marry you either Courtney!" he said in a low whisper. "You don't think that I loved someone to? Well you're wrong, she was the best damn woman to ever walk the Earth and now she's gone. Now unless you want to spend forever with me and our future bastard of a child then you will marry me. Wheather you like it or not princess, you and your soul belongs to me". He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny glass bottle.

Courtney was still shaken by the whole perdicament. "What's that?' she asked timidly. Duncan just smirked, "You said you boyfriend owns your soul, well he doesn't because it's right here in my hand. This is your soul and it belongs to me, so either you put up or shut up. That's up to you". He got off her and walked towards the door pulling his hood over his head. "Don't make any mistakes" he said and left the room.

Once she got the feeling of sanity came back to her, Courtney left Duncan's room and walked down towards the center of the underworld. Courtney watched the dead people wandered around most of them headed towards a little bar like place. Looking around for anyone who might recognize her she headed into the bar.

It was smoky inside and guys were everywhere. She was pushed into a table with a bunch of guys sat, she fell into the arms of a young boy who smiled down at her. "Walk much darling?" he asked. The boy had blonde hair, he was tall and looked about seventeen years old. Courtney dusted herself off and turned to face the boy. She smiled at him, "Thank was so kind of you to catch me" she extended a hand. "I'm Courtney".

Blondie grasped her hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Perry. You don't feel very cold and your eyes seem to have a soul to them" he said observing her face. His eyes were a deep green with small black orbs in the middle, he looked very mysterious. Courtney nodded, "I'm not dead, just held down here agaisnt my will by a creep" she blew her bangs out from her eyes. Perry laughed, "Don't tell me you're Duncan's little payment. That is just too funny, the guy can't even stay on one girl" he looked past her to another girl tending the bar.

"Hey Julia! Your boy's been creeping around with another human" he yelled across the room. Julia just rolled her eyes and kept drying glasses

"Is she another one of Duncan's prisoners?" Courtney asked. Perry nodded and stared at her, "Yep, some people have all the luck. Hey you in the game tonight?" he asked turning attention back to Courtney.

"What game?"

Perry took Courtney's hand and guided her over to a blackboard. Tapping the board he said, "Every night someone wages their sentence on this board. The game is called bones and the object of the game is to get the lowest number of bones before the pile runs out of bones."

Courtney read the long list of names, "You play agaisnt each other?" she asked. Perry nodded, "Sometimes someone has the kiwis to challenge Ducan for their sentence. When they lose he adds the number of years on they've wagered. But nobody's ever beat him, so nobody rarely challenges him".

Courtney had a idea light up in her head, and she grabbed the piece of chalk sitting next to te board. She wrote her name at the bottom of the list and added the challengers name-The Grim Reaper and wiped the chalk off her hands. Perry tried to grab her hand, "Whats in your head girl? Why would want to challenge him! Do you even know how to play?"

Courtney gave him a confident smile, "No I don't know how to play and that's why you're going to teach me, right now". Perry punched her arm lightly, "You know I beggining to like you. Come on will go over to your room to play". Perry reached behind the board and pulled out a small bag and jiggled it. "These are the bones, you're going to have to get in touch with the souls of the bones. It's the only way to win".

Perry led Courtney out of the bar and back out into the streets. "I stay in the main part of the underworld. Follow me." she said as she guided him back to the main halls of Duncan's palace. Perry looked around in amazement, "Been a while since I've been up here" he said looking at all the sights. They stopped in front of Courtney's room, she unlocked it and pulled him locking the door behind them.

* * *

"That was riviting" Gwen said stepping back into the underworld gates. Duncan removed his hood and straighten out his green mohawk, "Yeah got a lot done, killed a lot of people. Hey don't forget tomorrow's the big day".

Gwen yawned and strectched her arms, "How can I forget. I haven't been out in the sunlight in ages. Hope I don't blind all the people up there" she chuckled and began to walk up the stairs. She stopped and turned to Duncan, "So you're really going to marry that girl?" she asked referring to Courtney. Duncan shrugged and leaned agaisnt a black pole, "I guess I'm going to. She's so bossy and bitchy, Courtney may think there is no one out there that can out bitch her but when it comes to ma, Courtney's met her match." Duncan smiled thinking about the training Courtney will have to go through.

Gwen laughed, "You've got a point. Well I'm tired, night" she started up the steps. "Hey Duncan you know it wouldn't be so bad if you let her see her family again you know. She's misses them a lot. Maybe you should stop over at your house too and say hello".

Duncan glared at Gwen, "Gwen you know me better than anyone and you should know by now I don't have a family. As for Courtney, I might do her a favor but not because I being nice" he pointed out. Gwen laughed and walked into her room, "Keep telling yourself that".

At that moment Courtney and Perry came out her room laughing. Duncan immdiately took attention to this, "Perry?"

Perry gasped but then replaced it with a smug expression. "Hello Duncan, nice to see you again. Hows business?" he asked. Duncan moved up the steps until he reached the top where Perry and Courtney stood. "Don't give me that 'hows business crap" he snapped. He then glared at Courtney and then got an idea in his head. Duncan moved over to Courtney's side and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her roughly into him.

"Tell me Perry, just what do you think you're doing with my fiance?" he asked smugly. Courtney struggled under him and his grip tightened on her shoulder and she winced in pain. Perry crossed his arm, "Your fiance huh? Well not for long she's not because Courtney challenges you in a game of bones right now."

"Hey I can speak for myself!" Courtney exclaimed and pulled away from Duncan wiping her clothes off. "I challenge you Duncan in a game of bones and if I win I don't get to marry you and you let me live my sentence above ground".

Duncan gave her a grim smile and towered over her. "I'll take those stakes but if you lose then you get nothing. You have to live the remainder of your time down here as my wife and take training sessions with my mother, oh and just to teach you a lesson if you lose Perry here has to pay" he gave Perry a sidewards glance as he watched him uneasily turn in his shoes.

Their lips with a breath of an inch almost touched as Duncah spoke. "Do we have a deal?" he kissed her hand lightly, "Darling?"

Courtney thought a moment and looked up difiantly at Duncan. "You are on, darling" she moved past him and began to walk toward the center of the underworld. "Come on!" she yelled back. Duncan chuckled at Perry, "Man you don't want to know what I have in store for you. Your soul is in her hand". Duncan followed Courtney with Perry in the rear.

Coming into the bar Duncan yelled across at Julia. "Hey Jules sweetheart! Give me two abisses". Julia nodded and filled two glasses up she followed them over to a table and set the drinks down. "Is that all Duncan?" she asked. He gave her a look and she quickly said, "I mean master Duncan" she said flustered. Duncan's blue orbs fluttered over Courtney and said, "Set up the table, I've got a game of bones to win".

Two guys out of now where came and lifted a table down they threw the bag of bones in the middle. Courtney sat across from Duncan and he pushed the bag to her. "Go on princess, shake the bag and toss them out". Courtney put her game face on and snactched the bag up, she kept her eyes on him the whole time she shook it and tossed them out.

Three bones scattered over to Duncan's side and five scattered over to hers, the other twenty-one were in a pile. Since Courtney had a pair of the same bones she passed them on to Duncan who grimaced at the larger pile he had than hers. "You turn_ honey"_ she said hotly as she passed the bag to him.

The game went on for three hours until there was only the one bone left in the middle. Duncan kicked his feet up on the table and smirked at Courtney. "Moment of truth darling, we count up the bones and see who has the least amount. No peeking" he took his stash and counted under the table. Courtney had sweat coming down her face as she counted hers, "sixteen" she thought to herself and looked back over the table.

"On three we say our number at the same time" Courtney said. The whole game Duncan had that stupid confident smirk plastered on his face.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Sixteen!"

"Eleven"

Duncan laughed, "I have to give it to ya princess, you played a good game but now you've lost everything!" He turned to Perry who was looking at his feet, "Perry man tell me how it feels to know Courtney lost the game and now you have to pay up? Does it hurt?"

Perry didn't answer he just glowered over at Courtney, who gasped his hand. "I'm so sorry Perry. I did everything you told me, I tried" she whispered on his hand. Duncan scowled and pulled Perry away from her and threw him on his back. Locking his body in chains so he couldn't move Duncan stormed out the bar with Courtney right at his heels.

"Duncan please don't hurt him!" she yelled after him but Duncan kept right on marching until he reached Scruffy's cage. Courtney stopped and put her hands to her mouth an shook her head. "Please".

Duncan only gave her grim smile and whistled Scruffy over, "Say goodbye princess".

"No!' she screamed but it was to late Duncan threw Perry's screaming body over Scuffy's cage who devoured him hungirly. Courtney fell to her knees in disbelief. Scuffy licked his lips and panted as Duncan rubbed his head. "Oh Scuffy, did daddy's little boy enjoy his tasty treat?" he asked in a baby voice. Scuffy burped and wagged a tail.

Duncan turned darkly to Courtney and as he passed her limp body he said cruely

"Now you have nobody who cares for you". He left her there in all her misery for the dear friend she just lost.

* * *

**DW: I really didn't want to do the whole gambling scene until next chapter but whatever it's done. I hope you like it and much as did writing it. Oh and I'm going to try to get the first chapter of Bridezillas done today. So check on that as well and I'm done.**

Peace and love kiddies!


	9. Door X

**DW:Okay so a lot of you have been commenting that you think Duncan's a little harsh. But hey starting off he will be sorta of an ass  
but he will get better over time. The whole thing with Perry and his bad blood with Duncan will be explained in this chapter. so everybody happy? Great let me get started.**

Disclamer: I don't own anything thats afliated with Teletoon

**

* * *

**

Courtney had been staring into space ever since Duncan got rid of Perry-her first real friend down here besides Danielle. Courtney had tear stains on her face from crying her eyes out about her friend. He had left her in the same place when he left to go do what ever it is he did. Danielle had once told her that Scuffy eats spirits which could be spit out in either his mouth of butt, in a few days.

Even the thought of being reunited with her friend, Courtney still couldn't believe Duncan would do something like that to her. She heard a loud snoring sound coming from Scuffy cage, indicating that Scuffy had fallen asleep. His eyes closed and he lay on her back, his leg twichted ever so often. Courtney got up and walked slowly over to the cage and peered in. Checking that Scuffy was asleep she swung her leg over the bars and entered his cage.

Stepping slowly over to him, Courtney put her ear to the giant spiders stomach and listened in. "Perry?" she said in the warm hair of the beast. She didn't really expect an answer but when she turned away she heard a voice say, "Courtney is that you?"

Courtney rushed back over, "Perry, it's me! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm in a spiders stomach, do I sound okay?" he replied. Courtney laughed, "It's all my fault you're in there. Is there anyway to get out?"

Perry sifted around in his stomach and said, "Old Scuffy here will either cough me out or poo me out. Either way it'll be nasty and I'll to take a dip in the sauna for a while."

Courtney laughed again, she really liked Perry because he was the only who could make her laugh. "Perry is there something that happened between you and Duncan?" she asked. She heard Perry sigh, "Yeah, but I really can't tell you right now. But I want you to do something for me until I get out."

"Yes of course anything".

"I want you to go all the way down past the river to where the doors are. You do know where the door are right?"  
Courtney did remember when Danielle had showed her the fateful doors. "Yes. What about them?"

"Go into door X and travel all the way down to the floor. In a dark corner you will find a large statue. That is where you will start with your answers about your fiance. Oh and one more thing, don't be afraid of the spirits down there you have protection. Now go!" At that moment she saw Scuffy open a eye and yawn loudly. He spotted her and licked his lips, Courtney scrambled to get up and over the bars again.

She ran all the way to the end of the river. Once there Courtney saw Danielle with a clip board checking off the number of spirits at each door. Danielle spotted Courtney and walked over to her, "Hey, Court! what are you doing down here?" Courtney just walked right past her and Danielle's ear flopped down as she ignored her.

Danielle watched Courtney wade into the water and head for the last door. Danielle dropped her board and swam in after her, "Courtney what are you doing? Are you trying to get killed! Come back or I'll be forced to get somebody to stop you". Danielle clipped on to Courtney's leg under water and tried to dig her nails into the stone. "Come on Courtney theres nothing down there you would like!"

Courtney looked down at Danielle. She lifted her off her leg and put her on the stone column by door four. "Danielle I just need some answers. please don't follow, I'll be okay. Wait here for seven minutes and if I'm not back then you can come after me for help. OKay?"

Danielle's wide brown eyes looked sad as she nodded. "Okay. But if you're not back I'm coming after you". Courtney turned the handle on the door and stepped through.

* * *

Unfortunately there wasn't a step and Courtney fell screaming all the way down unil she hit the floor hard. "I think I just got breast cancer" she said rubbing her boobs and stomach. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness but there was a onminous glow from the necklace. It was now glowing in a dark red form that was almost haunting, but it was her only light.

Suddenly she heard low talking and moaning. "Who are you?"

"You're pretty cute?"

"Are you dead? Come visit me".

She felt some hands reaching out to her and grabbing her arms and legs, one even touched her face. Courtney was scared shitless but she kept on her game face. "Don't touch me" she growled at the voices. Some of them backed off and gave a deep loud laugh, "Be careful girlie". Courtney gulped and kept walking into the darkness.

The necklace seemed to pull her in the direction of whatever it was Perry wanted her to see. "Whats down here?" she whispered to herself. She soon found out when she came to the dark corner Perry told her about. The light from the necklace glowed on a small portion of the object, when Courtney touched it with her hand softly she found it to be a soft material, it was cloth.

Lifting it up a little she saw there was something underneath there. She grasped the tarp in both hands and pulled it off the object, she discovered that it was a statue of some sort. Soon the light on her necklace went out to it's cold black original state but that was only because a ominous glow came from the statue. It was a statue of a beautiful woman who was sitting on the ground it looked like, at the bottom was ingraved, 'To my only love'.

Courtney reached up to touch the face of the statue. There was something about the eyes that was fimilar to her and the way the face was so beautifully chiseled and carved into a angels features. Stroking the cheek she whispered, "Who are you?"

Courtney felt something grab her legs and arms, she squirmed to get away but it grabbed on to her tight. Almost cutting off her circulation as it dragged her away from the glowing statue. "Help!" she cried out but something slimy clasped over her mouth and she couldn't cry out no longer. As whatever the foul beast was about to drag her into it's depts she felt a hand on hers and someone pulling on the other end. Courtney eyes shifted up to see Duncan fully dressed in his cloak and sychte in hand.

He seemed to ignore her for a moment as he used his dark magic to create a strong hold on the beast. Courtney heard it cry out and it started to slowly release her leaving a slimy sensation on her exposed arms and legs and mouth. "Go back to sleep" Duncan commanded to the foul beast and it gave a low rumble before slithering away. Courtney lay on the ground shivering from fright and slimy covered body of hers.

"Duncan I-" Courtney started but he pressed a finger to her mouth. "Don't say a word" he said darkly. "You're lucky Danielle came and found me when she did of otherwise you'd been in some slime infested monsters stomach. What are you doing down here anyway, this place is off limits to everybody".

He looked down at Courtney who just shook her head in response. Duncan pulled her up roughly by the arm and whispered closely in her ear, "You ever come back down her again and you'll be a bodless soul wandering these corridors. Understand?" He felt her nod and he smirked, tossing her on his back like a sack of potatoes he started to float back up to level ground.

"Why can't you just carry me up?" Courteney complained. "You could have taken my hand and floated me back up. I'm not a freaking sack!" she pounded on his back but Duncan only laughed making her jiggle a little. "Calm down princess, I could have just left you down there. Besides you're not a sack because they are much less appleaing and don't have a great of an ass as you do".

He heard Courtney's sharp in take of breath and grumple something under her breath that sounded like, 'asshole'. Once they reached the ground floor and Duncan dumped Courtney's body on the floor, Danielle scurried over to her. Rubbing a small paw over her forhead Danielle said, "I'm sorru Courtney, but I got scared and thought something bad happened. Plus Duncan was looking for you".

Duncan locked the door back and turned to the girls. "Danielle please take Courtney to the baths, she smells like shit. The have her join me in my room for dinner, oh and make her wear something revealing". Danielle nodded and took Courtney's hand.

Duncan smirked grimly at her, "I need to spend some alone time with my fiance' tonight. Have her ready". Duncan walked away into the darkness and disappeared.

"I'm never going to have dinner with him" Courtney stated blunty. Danielle had led her down to a place Courtney hadn't been to yet in the underworld. "Where are we anyway?" she asked looking at all the dead people walk around in bath towels. Danielle smiled up at her, "This is like the relaxtion center of the underworld. Spirits come here to relieve the pain they were in when they left Earth, I come here all the time to get a triming. You'll love it!" she pushed her into a certain door way.

Courtney stummbled and fell into the arms of a big burly woman. "Walk much small fry?" she asked in a manly voice. Courtney dusted herself off and stuck her nose up, "In fact I do! I could walk when I was eight months old. Danielle what is this place?"

Danielle was already out the door smiling back at her, "It's a personal bathing process, don't worry you'll love it. They get you primped and premed, you'll look like sight! I'll be back for her in one hour Helda. Bye Court and remember, relax". Danielle left Courtney with the burly woman.

"Take off clothes small fry" the woman instructed. But Courtney didn't move instead she crossed her arm over her chest, "I'm not undressing in front of you. I need something to cover myself". The burly woman shrugged and grabbed Courtney and turned her unside down, "Hey you can't do this!" she shrieked. "I demand to see a warrant for searching!"

Helda stripped Courtney of her clothes and wrapped her in a towel. "I feel so violated!" Courtney cried. She let out a shriek as the towel was removed from her body and dumped into a tub of warm water. She spit out water and rubbed her eyes free off water particles, "Lady you-!" Courtney's head was dunked underwater and she came back up. The woman scubbed her down everywhere!

She then lifted her up and wrapped her in another towel, leading her behind a closed curtain the Helda stood outside the curtain. "Dry yourseld off small fry and put on robe. Then come sit in big uncomfy chair". Once Courtney heard the woman leave she sighed and checked her body for any bruises. Satisfied with her inspection she quickly dried herself off and wrapped a black robe around her body.

She found the big uncomfy chair and flooped down in it. Helda and another burly woman came back with bottles of things and went to work on drying Courtney's hair, doing her makeup, and nails. "Is this really nessary?" Courtney coughed when Helda plushed a big poof of powder on her face. "You want to look beautiful for master Duncan no? Pain is beauty honey." She spun Courtney around to face a mirror, "It took a lot of pain but you are beautiful".

Courtney did look really pretty, with the loose curls laying gently on her shoulders. The light eyeshadow and lip enducer really brought out her features. Courtney smiled at the sight of herself and smiled at Helda how looked approvingly on. "Now darling go and dress in the light blue dress in the back with the white flats."

Courtney slid on the slim dress and Helda zipped it up in the back. She slid her feet into her shoes and Helda gave her a little touch up before walking her to the entrance, where Danielle was waiting. Danielle gushed, "You look beautiful! Although, the necklace does kind of stand out" she said referring to the now glowing red diamond. Danielle waved good bye to Helda and took Courtney's hand.

Guiding her back to the main center of the underworld, Danielle released Courtney's hand. "Up those steps your night awaits. Just don't gab at the mouth too much". Danielle stroked Courtney's hair one last time before giving her a thumbs up and walking away. "You know you really do look pretty Court. Good luck" Danielle padded away.

Courtney sucked in some air and started up the steps to Duncan's door. "Happy thoughts Court" she told herself and knocked on the door.

Duncan opened and smiled widely,

"Ready for the night beautiful?"

* * *

**DW: In the next chapter I swear I will explain the whole Perry and Duncan thing. Hopefully I get a snow day tomorrow and I can update on Bridezillas! Which turned out to be a big hit after all, I didn't think it would but it did. So another chapter will come at you soon.**

Oh and here are you three Black History Facts

1. The Sethoscope-invented by Imhotep in Ancient Egypt

2. The Pencil Sharpener-invented by J. L. Love in 1897

Tricylce-invented by M.A. Cherry in 1886

Peace and Love to all!,

DW


	10. Late Night Dinner

**DW: okay this is kinda late but i had to clean my house when I got home yesterday and I then I went out to eat. God listen to me, I've got more excuses than a man on death row. Speaking of death let's get this chapie started ya dig!**

Disclamer: I don't own anything about teletoon

**

* * *

**

"Just relax" was the first words Duncan told Courtney as she stepped into the dimly lit room. There was a small table set up in the corner of the room, stocked with food. Courtney could tell Duncan was watching her as she moved across the room and sat down at the black comfy chair. Duncan came to join her soon after, although he didn't eat much he intently watched Courtney eat.

She daintedly cut her meat and put small portions into her mouth. Then dapped the corners of her mouth with the napkin. Duncan chuckled and took a sip of black wine, "Courtney, you know there's no one here you need to really impress. Please, you must be hungry".

Courtney put down her fork slowly and dove right into the chicken with her fingers. Duncan watched in amusement as she gobbled the food down, he poured some wine into her cup. "Try the wine" he said. Courtney stopped eating for a moment and wiped her mouth off. "I'm not about to underage drink and neither should you. Do you know that teens who drink early than the legal age are more likely to have a alcohol addiction" she stated.

Duncan threw his head back and laughed, "Oh man princess you sure do crack me up. I'm not even sixteen, I'm frozen in time at sixteen years old but I'm somewhere into my middle ages by now". He laughed again at the horror that struck agaisnt Courtney's face, "Then it's not legal for you to marry a minor!"

"Weren't you listening? I said I was frozen in time at sixteen, so relax drama queen you're fine."

Courtney returned to eating but after a moment she glanced up at Duncan. "Why do you keep staring at me while I eat?" she said disgusted. Dunca shrugged, "No reason. You fasinate me that's all". He pushed his chair back and walked behind Courtney's chair, he ran a hand down the side of her face gently. "How can such a creature" he started, "Like you be so head strong about things? You would be so much more better if that pole was out of your ass".

Courtney smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me. And there isn't and has never been a pole any where near my hind quarters".

Duncan laughed harder this time, holding the back off his chair for support. "You make me smile so much Courtney. You are so proper, like a china dol that needs special care, but I can see you're also a lioness that can protect herself when provoked. Do I provoke you?" he asked calmly staring deep into her eyes.

Courtney purposely avoided his question by one of her own, "Why don't you get along with Perry?"

Duncan's face expression completely changed when she uttered his name. "Perry is what I like to call a smoocher. You Perry doesn't really take into consideration the power that I hold. He jokes around a lot and causes trouble, the guy will get you harmed Courtney. Stay away from him". Duncan moved to the window and pulled back the tattered curtains.

Courtney scooted her chair out and stood by him, "He seems like a nice guy. You would be too if you would-" she stopped in mid sentence when Duncan's eyes seemed to bore into hers. She felt him grab her arm tightly and squeezed, "If I were to what darling? It's bad grammer to leave a dangling particable like that".

Courtney tried to twist out of his grip but he was too strong. "I'm just saying, you would be a nice guy if you gave people the chance to get to know you. Specially me! I'm supposed to marry you and I know nothing about you". She felt his hand loosen up a little on her arm and then release it. Only to let it run through his green mohwak and sigh in fustration.

"What do you want to know?" he asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. Courtney came and sat a little further off, "Everything."

"I can't tell you everything. But I can give you the basics" he sighed as Courtney waited for him to begin.

"I was aducted into this by my father when I was thirteen. He had gotten old and could no longer perform the job as well, so I was made to take over the row as grim reaper. My father took everything away from me, my life, my friends, my family, but most importantly he took her away from me".

"Who?" Courtney asked quietly.

Duncan sighed thinking it over as if should tell her. "Her name was Felicia, and she was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. It was like her body and soul had been carved by the angels. I was supposed to marry her when we came of age but my father took her away" he made his fist into a tight ball.

"He was just jealous that are relationship was a bond so strong that nothing could break that. When he gave me this job, he took her heart away from me and her heart grew cold and she could no longer love. I told her that I would come back with her and we could have a child that would rule the underworld. But she left this Earth before I could reach her".

Courtney had been listening intently, "Is that why you made a shrine to her down in door X?"

Duncan laughed a little, "It's not a shrine, her soul is imprisoned in that. If no one in life could have her then no one in death shall ever. I am trying to find a way to bring her back to this world with me but...I haven't found the answer yet".

Courtney was very surprised that Duncan had opened up like that and shared to her his one true love. Of course she knew that she could never replace her and she didn't want to either, they had a bond that couldn't be broken. "How did you meet Gwen?" she asked knowing that he wouldn't talk any more about Felicia.

"Gwen and I met while out on the round together. She's the soul a pointer, she can tell when people are going to die and how. Gwen is really my best friend here".

A thought came to Courtney, "Then why do you kiss her all the time if you two are just buddies?"

Duncan laughed, "Gwen runs low on power and my way of saying hello and restoring power is with a kiss. You shouldn't think to much of it". Duncan turned and looked her in the eyes, "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

Courtney thought a moment and the number one question came to mind. "Why are you marrying me?"

"You know why" he stated simply. Courtney shook her head vigoresly, "I know why but why can't you find some other girl?"

"I could but ma wants me to marry you and have a child by you. Mother knows best".

It was Courtneys turn to laugh out loud, "So your a mama's boy huh? I thought you were all big and bad but your not!" she noticed Duncan's brow started to forrow a little but she kept going. "You sitting here confessing your love for some other girl and here I thought you were a tough man. Let's face it you're nothing but a poser, someone who will always run home to mommy" she knew that she had went way over the line but was interested to see what Duncan would do to her.

Duncan was seething mad but regained his composure. Standing up abruptly he waved his hand over Courtney who was then being carried to the end of the bed where her arms and feet were bounded to the bed. Trying to set herself free Courtney said, "Oh so now you what to be tough man. Well show me what you got mister".

Duncan gave her one of his famous smirks, "Oh I'll show you what I got darling". He climbed on top of her and started to caress her sides and kiss her neck temptedly. When he started to bite down gently on her collarbone Courtney let out a gasp and tried to push him away but her hands were bounded by his magic. "Don't try and run away now honey" he growled in her ear, "The fun is just beginning".

"Duncan, please" she begged but was quickly hushed by Duncan running a finger across her lips. "You are so hot you know that?" he said in her ear he then bit her ear lobe softly. "Please" she said again but this time it came out in a breath of a whisper.

"That's right Courtney beg" he said he then kissed her exposed skin on her neck, moving his way down he said, "I want you to beg for me to stop. I want you to know that I'm your master. Say it!" he demanded.

"Never" she spat out. In response he bit down harder on her neck leaving little teeth marks.

"Say it" he urged and ran a hand up her now expose legs. "Just say that I'm your master and you will obey me". He reached down and kissed her legs gently moving back up to his most interested spot, her chest.

"I don't belong to anybody" she insisted.

Duncan began to kiss the top of her exposed chest that was still within the comfines of the dress. He started to unzip little by little of her dress. He stopped midway from the top, "Say it".

Courtney had closed her eyes and through clenched teeth said, "No".

Duncan shrugged and unzipped the dress all the way to the middle, "Come on Court just say it and maybe I'll stop".

"Never!"

Duncan unzipped the dress all the way down and proceeded to pull it away from her body, he pulled it all the way down to her navel. Courtney shirved but not from the cold air but from the hands and fast kisses of Duncan's lips on her upper body. But she lost it when he bit down extra hard on her neck, drawing some blood.

"Okay!" she shouted

Duncan stopped his actions and looked up at her, "Okay what?"

Courtney had tears that dared not fall from her eyelids, "Okay you're the master and I'm under your command".

Duncan gave her a wide grin and stroked her face, "Was that so hard, love?" he removed himself from her and got off the bed. He crossed her room to the door, "You know I'm going to leave and give you some time to think about what you've done. When I return I have a little surprise for you, that is if you're a good girl."

He winked at her before closing the door behind him as he left. Courtney then let the tears fall, they rolled down her cheeks as she felt how dirty and low she felt.

But the blood from her neck ran even faster.

* * *

**  
DW: Happy Valentines Day!!! Hope everyone's sweetheart lived up to their love and made it the best Valentines ever! Oh and as for us single ladies don't worry there is always someone thinking of you and don't worry about being alone on V-day because love is so overrated.**

Black History Facts Time!

1. Traffic Light- invented by Garrett Morgan in 1923

2. The Guitar-invented by Robert F. Flemming Jr in 1886

3. The Hair Brush-invented by Lydia O. Newman in 18??

4. The Cell Phone- invented by Henry T. Sampson in 1971

Hugs and Kisses for all,

DW


	11. Different man

**DW: This has been a busy week for me guys so sorry about the late update. Um no new business to discuss I guess...well on with the show then. Oh I remeber now! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from last time.**

Disclamer: I don't own anything peeps

**

* * *

**

Courtney opened her eyes some but the shut them back because of the light. She reopened them when she felt something brush agaisnt her thigh, she lifted her head some to see Duncan sitting on the end of the bed. He was running a finger carelessly up and down her legs. He jerked his head up and saw Courtney had opened her eyes.

"Well, I see princess is back from her nap" he continued to rub her leg as he spoke, "I hope that you're well rested because I planned a little surprise for you. My captives have already dressed you and don't worry, I wasn't in the room" he chuckled some, "Mostly"

Courtney could see that she was dress in her old plain clothes and not only was she dressed like a commoner but Duncan was as well. He had removed his cloak and hood in exchange for a skull shirt, some shorts, and red converse. She also noticed Duncan had released her arms and legs and the blood from her neck was well taken care of.

Duncan stopped his actions and stood up, "Come on Courtney, I want to get up there before the sun goes down". Courtney sat up and swung her legs over the bed, "Go where?" she asked a little raspy from not speaking for a while. Duncan rolled his eyes, "Where do you think up is?"

"Above ground?" she asked inquisitvely.

Duncan smirked, "You're a freakin' genius, you know that Courtney?"

She grunted and pushed past him out into the hallway. "Look whose talking, ingrate" she added. Duncan made a tsking sound with his mouth, "Why honey, it's not nice to call you fiance whatever you said. You need to be taught some respect" he grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

He then scowled and let go of her face, "I hate your eyes" he mumbled and took her hand. He guided her down the steps and for the center of the underworld. He almost sort of dragged her down to the black door by the bar that led into the real world. "Wait, what about Gwen?" Courtney asked turning her head around as if to expect to see her right behind her.

"We're meeting up with Gwen later. But for now come on, you're wasting precious time". He shoved her harhsly into the door and then stepped in himself.

The door led to a dark room with one large button that had an arrow pointing upward. Duncan pressed it and the room started to shake and tremble, Courtney tried to find something to hold on to but she couldn't and fell into Duncan's arms. She was met by his scowl on his face, "Make no arguments princess or I'll won't take you to your family".

When he said that he would be taking her to her family a large smile graced her face. "You're taking me to see my family?"

Duncan's eyes darted away from her, "Yeah I thought you'd might miss them. So I'm taking you to see them" he had a look on his face that said he didn't want to talk about the matter anymore.

The shaking and quaking stopped and the door opened by it's self. Courtney squinted because of the bright light her eyes were now exposed to. Duncan had already walked out and was standing before her looking around. Courtney came out and let her eyes adjust to the regular light, she gasped, "This is my old room" she said.

Duncan snorted, "I know. I'm already reeking of girly stuff" he looked distastfully at her collection of stuffed animals. Courtney giggled a little and looked around her room. "Oh how I miss my old room. Do you think my family misses me?" she asked uneasy. Duncan laughed, "They have been talking non stop about how much they miss you".

Courtney smiled for a moment but then it went away, "How do you know?"

Duncan shrugged as he looked at one of her pictures, "I've visited a couple of times". He dropped the picture when he felt a sharp pain in his back, he turned around to see Courtney had just punched him hard in the back. "What the hell was that for Courtney?"

"You never told me you were seeing my family! Why haven't you brought me to see them?" she was about to strike him again but Duncan caught her wrist in mid air. "I didn't want you to see them yet!"

"Why not!" she yelled back.

"Because it's a form of torture to take away a captives things they care the most about." Duncan's face completely changed as he came to realize something. "Did you just hit me?" he asked her

Courtney didn't understand what he was getting at. "Yeah, I did because you didn't let me see my family".

Duncan smiled, "Yeah, and it hurt" he let go of her wrist and pulled up his shirt. Courtney blushed when she saw his well sculpted chest, she knew he was very handsome but she didn't know that he had a chest like that. Duncan rubbed a hand over his chest and arms, "I'm me again" he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

Courtney darted her eyes away from him, "Duncan are you okay?" she asked staring at her window.

She felt her hand being jerk away from her body and land on something warm. She looked back to Duncan to see what the hell he was doing with her hand. He had rested her hand over his chest, where his heart was. "Do you feel that?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

Courtney felt a little thumb agaisnt her hand, "Big deal you have a heart beat" she grumbled and snatched her hand away, still blushing. Duncan opened his teal eyes, "Courtney, I haven't had a heart beat in years" he stated.

Courtney still looking away said, "That's nice, now just put your shirt back on".

"What's you problem...wait...oh" he grinned. "You like what you see, honey?" he asked her. Courtney grunted and looked Duncan in the face, "Oh please I've seen better."

Duncan walked around to her and stood behind her, she twitched slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh please Courtney, don't flatter yourself. Admit I'm the sexist man you've seen" he moved his large hands up her waist and settled them on the crook of her neck. Courtney's breath became rigid and fast, "Duncan, quit it!"

He started to kiss her neck softly while massaging her neck, "Don't won't worry darling, soon enough you can have me all to yourself" he whispered in her ear. "And then we can--"

"Courtney!" a voice made both of them jump and turn around. Diamond stood at the door way smiling, "I thought I heard something!" she ran over and hugged Courtney's waist.

Courtney laughed and ruffled her long, curly, dark, hair. "Diamond, my little skater! I've missed you so much!" Diamond looked over at Duncan and slapped hands with him, "Duncan, dude your back!"

"Diamond!" he cheered

"You know you almost killed yourself by jumping over that car last night" he said laughing. "I thought you'd be reunited with Courtney sooner than you thought. Look, try not to kill yourself, I don't want to keep making house calls for you".

Diamond rolled her eyes, "I live for the head rush man! Anyway, Courtney you have to stay for dinner, dad made his famous chili".

"I'd love to but I don't know if I can" she looked over her shoulder at Duncan.

"It's cool babe, you can stay for a while. I've got a few things to do so you can hang out here until I'm done". To make her just a little upset and stunned Duncan planted a kiss on her cheek before chuckling into the dark shadows.

Courtney tenderly touched her cheek but quickly rubbed it off her cheek in digust. She heard Diamond clear her throat, "Um Court, are you coming?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Duncan sat on top of someones house throwing small pieces of brimstone of his finger. Watching it pop loudly in the street satisfied him. He saw a couple coming down the street holding hands.

Duncan smirked, "I used to know a love like that". But he changed his face completely, "But she was stolen from me. I hate happiness" he threw a large brimstone right in between them. The boy let go of the girl's hand and ran screaming down the street but ran right into a stop sign.

Duncan doubled over in enjoyment, he had never laughed so hard in his life. He almost rolled off the roof but was caught by a leather boot on his leg. He looked up with tears in his eyes to see Gwen standing over him. "I see tormenting humans is still your favorite past time".

Duncan got himself up and dusted off his shirt, "Gwen! What took you so long darling? It's almost sundown and then we go back to our old selves". He noticed Gwen's skin color that had a pearl shine to it. Her eyes didn't look as glassy and her face had warmth to them as Duncan ran a finger down her face.

Gwen looked down of the house, "Where is Courtney?"

"She's spending happy moments with her freakin happy family" Duncan said sarcasticly. He hopped down off the roof and landed on his feet, he heard Gwen's feet hit the ground and follow him to the back of the house. "What's wrong with her seeing her family?" Gwen asked. Duncan peered into the window of the home to see a couple inside dancing.

He moved to another window to get a better look. Gwen was at his side, "You didn't answer me, what's wrong with being happy? You used to be happy" Gwen stated earning a cold stare from Duncan.

Gwen peered into the window and saw the blond couple dancing hand in hand. The girl was pregnant around seven monthes Gwen guessed, she saw the girl sit down on the couch laughing and rubbing her belly. "They look so happy" Gwen said smiling but then it disappeared. They were at this house for a reason.

"Duncan, please tell me we aren't hitting this house" she said a little breathlessly.

Duncan smirked back at her, "I would but I you know I hate to lie, darling".

Gwen faced the truth, "Who is it?"

"You'll see" Duncan said and he did something he didn't do often. He walked through the back door of the house and was in the kitchen, Gwen who had no choice followed solomonly.

The boy with a cowboy hat on his head rubbed her arms and laid a head on his girlfriends arm. Gwen followed Duncan into the kitchen and peered around the corner to watch the happy couple.

Duncan noticed a inhaler resting on the counter. He read the name, "Bridgette Sanders huh?"

He turned to Gwen, "Gwen, I'm thinking a nice size asthma attack for the hippie girl."

Gwen just stood there, "No, Duncan I can't do it".

He gave her the confused stare, "Gwen, what's the problem? You've never been this sensitive before."

Gwen again shook her head, "Duncan, I'm sure we can go back to another house and get someone whose lived their life. We can't take the life of a soon to be mother".

"I wasn't going to kill the mother, I was going to kill the baby" he said with no expression.

"Duncan!" Gwen blew up at him. "You** cannot** do this. I won't do this!" Gwen turned to leave but Duncan caught her arm.

"If you won't do it" he brought her face closer to his face, "I will" he shoved Gwen into the nearby counter. He went to the doorway of the kitchen that separated it from the living room. Duncan concentrated on the girl's heart beat and made it quicken as well as made her lungs start to quake a little.

The girl at first struggled with breathing, her boyfriend alarmed already was at her side. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked franticly. The girl pointed to the kitchen for her inhaler and her boyfriend ran in the kitchen to retrieve it. The girl was now holding on to the couch and trying to calm herself down enough to breate regularly.

Gwen wasn't going to let this happen to them. She ran over and attacked Duncan from her side, he crashed into the stove. Gwen used her powers to lift a few knives from their holder and pinned them into Duncan's shirt and pants. One almost hit him right in the crotch, "Gwen, you bitch!" Duncan cursed at her.

Gwen ignored him as she tried to undo the damage that Duncan caused. Gwen was a little weak but she tried her best to recover the girl's heart beat and return her breathing to normal. Duncan tried to unpin himself by using his powers and noticed the sky was dark, so what he was about to do wouldn't hurt Gwen.

He managed to unhook one of the knives and made it stab Gwen right in the back. She hissed at the pain, "Your too late Duncan. That girl is going to be fine, and you're out of power just as I am".

Gwen looked down at the large knife rolled her eyes, she pulled it out and wiped the liquid off and laid it back down on the counter. She grabbed Duncan's collar and led him into the dark part of the kitchen.

Once they had ported back out onto the street Gwen slapped Duncan full in the face. "I can't belive you Duncan! That you would actually kill a child!" she almost had tears in her eyes. "I know you better than anyone and I never thought you would do something like this."

Gwen came a little closer to Duncan, "I really thought that some where deep down inside you actually had a part of you that cared about others."

Duncan frowned at her, "I guess you were wrong".

Gwen put a hand to Duncan's face and made a hard shock wave to his brain and made him collaspe into the open portal down to the underworld. Gwen secretly prayed he ended up in Scuffy's pen.

Gwen had to know listen in to Courtney's heart beat and try and find her. She wandred into a rich neighborhood and kept her ear pinched to Courtney's heart beat. Unfortunately , Gwen was stopped by a couple of drunk preps coming from a party. The one with dusty blonde hair let out a low slurred whistle. "Hey!" he called out while his buddy laughed wildly.

Gwen tried to ignore him but the boy kept calling her until she turned on them with glowing red eyes. "Look, I've had a very long day. First I had to remember how to pee, and then I was dragged into some house where my best friend tried to kill a unborn baby. Now I have you to jokers coming around trying to pick up a goth".

The boy came over to her a lazily slumped an arm around her shoulder. "I dink that yur da hotdest chick in black I have eer seen. Even betted den my deat grandmotder" he slurred into her face. His breath ranked of vodka and Gwen was tired of playing games all night. She took hold of his arm and gave him a hard twist on the hand before throwing his whole body into a tree. And again his buddy laughed histericaly.

Gwen continued on to a large house where she found it more human to walk up the long driveway to ring the doorbell. Courtney answered the door laughing but her laughter stopped when she saw Gwen standing on her doorstep.

"oh, Gwen" Courtney shook her head, "Please, Gwen don't make me leave yet".

Gwen sighed and peered over her shoulder to see the whole family around the table playing board games. Gwen sighed and looked up at the bright moon, "I'll be back in the morning to get you"

Courtney smiled widely and hugged her tightly. Gwen choked, "Uh Courtney I'm not the real huggy type so can we be done with this little love fest?"

Courtney let go immediately and went back in her house. "Thanks Gwen" she said before closing the door.

Gwen stepped into the shadows of the night and disappeared into the night

* * *

**DW: I hope you enjoyed this**

well I'm sleepy so review and nighty night!


	12. Broken hearts n new starts

**DW: Okay I know it's been forever since I updated on Bridezillas because it takes forever to write and I am working on it**  
**so never fear and chapter is coming near.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!**

**Dislcamer: nothing belongs to me**

* * *

Courtney woke up early the next morning and looked out her window for any signs of Gwen. Courtney made sure she was up in time to make a small pitstop to see her boyfriend Leo, she was sure he was worrying about her.

Courtney took a small shower and dressed in her favorite polo and capris, she knew that if Gwen returned she wouldn't have anytime to pack her clothes. Grabbing a small suitcase she began to fill it with all her clothes from her closet and a few other small things. She closed it and went out the room to her twin sister's room.

Both Diamond and Crystal were sound asleep in their beds. Courtney crept in and kissed their heads before leaving to return back to her room. Courtney opened her window slowly so that it wouldn't creek, and then dropped her suitcase down to the gutter where it was stopped by the rail. She lifted herself out and held on to the sides of the house as she slid down a little to the railing.

She hung onto the of the railing and kicked her suitcase down into the grass she then jumped down herself and landed stomach first. "Not smart Courtney" she mumbled to herself getting up and walking across her lawn, "Not smart".

Courtney dragged her and her suitcase down the lawn to her brother's Volvo. Kyle always left the keys under the car and Courtney retrieved them and hopped in the driver's seat. Turning on the car and setting it to her favorite station Courtney drove away from her home to the one she loved the most.

Courtney arrived at Leo's house and noticed his rusty old pickup in the driveway and another unfimilar car parked next to his. Courtney turned off the car and fixed her hair in the mirror. Stepping out she noticed the shades had been drawn but there was some shadows moving around the house. She rapped on the door hard and heard someone shushing and giggling, "Maybe they'll go away" a female voice whispered.

"Leo, it's me Courtney! I need to talk to you" she said through the door.

There was some noise and cursing and finally the locks on the door and it flung open. Leo gave one of his famous white smiles and tossed his dark brown hair out of his face. "Hey, Courtney! I've missed you" he said.

Courtney smiled softly, "I did too, you won't believe what happened to me..." she frowned, "You're not wearing a shirt or pants? Leo is there something wrong?"

Leo looked down at himself, "Yeah, I was lying down and it got kinda of hot in there so I had to you know strip down" he motioned to his body. Courtney noticed a girl crawling in the back trying to reach the couch, her attention went back to Leo. "Who is that?" she asked pointing to the girl.

Leo laughed uneasily, "Um that's my sister".

Courtney stepped closer and put a hand on the door, "Your sister's at college all the way in England" Courtney pushed the door open all the way and barged in. Leo tried to grab her arm but Courtney snatched away and walked into the living room where a blonde girl was sitting in nothing but a bed sheet on the couch.

"Who is she?" Courtney asked, her voice shaky

The girl turned around and gasped, "Uh oh the girlfriend's back. Leo call me when she's gone" the blond got up and walked back to Leo's bedroom. Courtney stood in disbelief, "You've been cheating on me?"

Leo sighed and nodded a little, "You've been gone a lot and I thought you didn't want to see me so I hooked up with someone else".

Courtney almost had tears in her eye but rather than give him the satisfaction of letting them fall she backed away a little. A picture of them at a carnival was sitting on his mantle. Courtney took it slowly and stared down at it, they looked so happy in this. "I guess you just wanted to throw all this away huh?" she asked mostly to herself.

Leo came over and touched her shoulder, "No Court, I'm recycling it" he said.

She grimaced and then threw the picture as hard as she could across the room where it got stuck in the wall. "Good bye Leo" she said and walked out just as briskly as she walked in.

"Oh and by the way I'm getting married in a couple of months, so I guess we're even" she said behind her back.

"Wait, to who?" Leo called after her but Courtney was already outside and almost to her car. She hopped in and drove off into the early morning sun.

* * *

"You did what?!" Duncan's mother yelled at Gwen. Gwen shrugged, "I let her stay up there with her family for the day. But I'm going to go get her this morning".

"Ma, just calm down I'm sure it was all in good intentions" Duncan protested.

Mother gaped at her son, "Duncan, who can you defend her when she let your soon to be wife up there by herself? Are you no man at all?"

Duncan threw down a arm he had been playing with and stood up to his mother. "Listen Ma, Gwen did what she thought was right don't forget she is also has say as to what goes down in here. If you're so concerned about the girl why don't you just check on her?"

Mother smiled smugly at her son and patted his head. "Don't underestimate mother's powers dear" she waved her hand over a blank rock and formed a image of Courtney sitting in a parking lot crying.

"She just found out her boyfriend has been cheating on her. She's crushed".

Duncan studied the image and felt sort of a pang where his heart should be beating. This isn't right, he thought I should be there and comfront her. Duncan took off his cloak and fixed his mohawk up, "I'm going to go get her" he said walking to door that would take them to the upperworld.

Duncan used his highly trained ears to focus in on Courtney's heartbeat, it was very easy to find because it was beating faster than normal. He followed the sound to a empty parking lot where Courtney's car was parked way in the back.

Instead of popping up like he would usual do Duncan walked over and looked in the window. Courtney had her head on the steering wheel and the radio turned way up to the point of ear drum knocked on the window but when she didn't look up he sighed and phased his hand through the glass.

When he tapped her should her head jerked up and she gasped at Duncan. She leaned over and turned down the volume, rolling down the window Duncan noticed her puffly red eyes. "Duncan, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Want to go for coffee?" he asked clearly avoided the question.

"No, I don't want any coffee, I want to be left alone!" Courtney wiped some of the tears from her face.

Duncan phased his arm through the car and pulled Courtney out. "Duncan, what the hell is your problem!" she yelled at him.

"Calm down, we're just getting some coffee. Is that okay princess?" he asked smiling a little.

Courtney sighed and looked at him in his eye, "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

"Gwen kinda of gave me a hard punishment last night" he said rubbing his arms. "So you in or not?"

For the first time that day Courtney smiled and nodded. "Coffee would be great, but I can't leave my car".

Duncan snorted and opened the driver's door, "Who said I was going to teleport us there. You're so lazy princess, get in". He turned the ley in the ignition and waited for her to slide in and buckle up. "Wait, how do you know how to drive?" she asked.

Duncan laughed, "Princess, I could drive at the age of twelve, came in handy from running from the cops. Now I'm sensing that the nearest cafe is that way" he pointed to the right.

"Dead right" Courtney said but then caught the little pun she made and laughed at her own joke. "You get it!? The cafe is right and I was confirming the way was right and you're dead!"

"Really funny princess" Duncan's fists tightented around the wheel and Courtney noticed this. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly. Duncan grimaced a little, "Your laugh is really cute".

"Well, I think your smile is really cute" Courtney looked out the window when she said it but saw Duncan's reflection.

"You don't find my smile or my whole exterior to be utterly revolting or death retching?" he pulled up to a small rock cafe and glanced at her from the side of his eyes as he turned into the drivetru.

"No, I don't find you exterior to be anything horrible, well maybe the green mowak?" she said a little unsure but was still avoiding his eyes. At the window was a young teenage girl with her whole clevage showing and a name tang that read, 'Tammy'

The girl squeezed her chest closer together when she saw Duncan. "Well sir, can I take your order?" she asked sweetly.

It was true Duncan had taken a peep down the girl's shirt but quickly turned his eyes back to her face which wasn't so great. "Yeah can I get a double-whip vanilla frappuccino, two black coffees, and one vanilla latte."

The girl finished writing the last order and smiled sweetly at him, "Is that all?"

"I stopped talking didn't I?"

The girl was taken back by the rudness but kept her smile on. "I love a rough man" she seductively.

Courtney could see this was going way out of hand, "Yeah, my fiance likes it when I'm rough too" she then did the unthinkable. Leaning over swiftly she kissed Duncan right on the mouth for about a good ten seconds.

The girl huffed and Duncan was stunned. "Next window please that'll be sixteen eighty-seven"

Duncan drove hazily to the next window and pulled out his wallet. Again Courtney was confused, "How do you have money?" she asked looking a the twenty Duncan pulled out and handed to a pimple faced teenage boy.

"I rip off people when I go to visit them. You know sort of a fee for dying" he gave her a small smile. The boy handed him the drinks and the change back and they drove off to some disclosed location.

"Why did you buy so many drinks?" Courtney asked once he had pulled over to some park.

"For Gwen and my mother once we get back to the underworld." Duncan got out holding the drinks and went over to the shaded part of the park. Courtney didn't followe just yet, "Wait, I can't leave my brother's car just sitting here!" she shouted after him.

"Don't worry he's going to get it back. Come on before someone sees us" he waited until Courtney was standing near him before transporting them back to the underworld using the darkness of the shadows.

Gwen was sitting on a rock, ignoring Mother's rant about how irresponsible she was. "That girl could have been killed!" she yelled pacing in front of Gwen.

"But I'm not" Courtney said approaching his mother. Mother turned around briskly, "Oh dear, your back!" she walked over to Courtney and gave her a akward hug she released smiling.

"Dear, please forgive Gwen for leaving you like that, she's a little slow" Mother twirled a finger on the side of her head indicating that Gwen was crazy.

Gwen looked up fiercly and was about to say something she'd might regret but was confronted by a black coffee in her face. "Oh, coffee!" she cheerfully and took it out of Duncan's hands.

"Mother, I even got you your favorite" Duncan handed her the vanilla latte.

"Duncan, you didn't have to do this!" his mother gushed but took a long sip of the latte, she motioned for them to sit down on the rocks. Surprisingly, Duncan took a seat next to Courtney and sipped his black coffee.

Mother began to pace, "Courtney, I came to visit you today to show you the way of the underworld. If your going to be married to my son then you have to know the family business and I have to know about you" she stood in front of Courtney with her arms folded, one hand held the coffee.

"Whatever you need to do is fine".

Mother nodded and continued on, "You see I have mother's intuiton, that's how I was able to find you. I know everything that goes on down here without even being here, and since you are to be a future mother you must do the same". Mother set down her coffee on a nearby rock and walked slowly to Courtney.

"Let's get started" she said before placing a hand on Courtney's forehead.

* * *

**DW: okay so I got this done but I am still working on Bridezillas which should be getting out today-hopefully.**

Review!

Peace and Love darlings,

DW


	13. Short chappie

**DW: I've been so busy guys, I'm sorry for the long update. I'll explain all in the an at the end**

"What do I have to do?" Courtney asked.

Mother circled around her, "You must go through the transformation from human to immortality". Courtney turned suddenly when she heard Duncan growl deeply from the sidelines.

"Ma, let's not do that yet" he said. Mother turned angrily at her son, "She must go through it to gain the power, there is no other way!"

Duncan was and now staring down at his mother, "I don't want her going through the transformation...at least not yet".

"He's right" Gwen spoke up, "But, in order to have a baby she must be mortal. Until then the power can live inside the necklace".

Unconsciously Courtney stroked the necklace, "What powers?"

"The powers of the underworld, dear" Mother said still glaring down her son. "You will need to know all the secrets and magic of this place. It would also help if you knew more about your fiance".

Duncan's eyes went from death slits to wide and small pupils. "She already knows everything she needs to know about me".

Mother smirked, "Oh really? Does she know about how you would throw fits whenever you had to work on your energy?" she began to walk closer to Duncan who kept his hard stare on his face.

"Does she know about the time when we tried to enscribe the scriptions on your body and you screamed like a little girl?"

Duncan's fist hardened and his knuckles turned paler, "Stop it!"

"Does she know about how you cried when your father took him away down here, and how he left his love to die." she was now dangerously close to Courtney's ear. "Alone".

At that moment Duncan lost it, he grabbed his mother by her neck and threw her agaisnt the wall. "You had no idea what he did to me!" he yelled at her.

Mother was very shocked but the feeling soon wore off as she kneed him right in the crotch. Duncan doubled over in pain but kept his stand up.

Mother shoved him down so that he would fall on the floor, "Poor Duncan, had to suffer being all alone down here. I think you need to go cool down, honey".

Duncan got up slowly and glared at her one last time before disappearing into the air.

Mother smiled, "Now that that little detour is over" she turned to Courtney. "Let's get down to business, dear"

* * *

Duncan slammed the door to his room and slid down to the floor.

"How could my own mother treat me like I'm some damn kid!" he cursed. His breathing turned heavy and all these thoughts about killing the living part of his mother crossed his mind.

* * *

But Duncan knew that it would be to avil, instead he thought about the good times he shared with Felicia.

"Come on Duncan, I said I was sorry. God, what more do I need to do?"

Duncan's breathing had turned back to normal and was staring down at the picture. He traced his finger along the frame and looked at the picture.

"I miss you Felicia" he whispered to himself.

"Courtney reminds me so much of you. She's loud, hits hard, and talks back. Oh and above all, challenges my authority". Duncan thought a moment, Courtney did remind him of Felicia so much.

He didn't have any feeling for Courtney but he did care about her safety. Which meant keeping her out of his mother's hands before transforming her into an immortal.

He didn't have feelings for her.

He didn't.

* * *

Duncan had been sitting in the dark for a while just meditating. He tried to clear his mind of all problems and situations and focus on the center. However, his concentration was broken by loud screaming coming from down below.

His highly trained ears picked up the noise and identified it as Courtney.

Without even being aware of his actions he had got up and walked out the room, not even bothering to use the door. Duncan looked over the railing to see Courtney splashing around in the river. At first glance it would seeem like she was playing but Duncan could read in on her heart-that wasn't playing.

Her heart was beating faster than normal because she was afraid. Duncan swooped down from the fourth floor and made a mad dive for the river where Courtney was drowning. He did noticed his mother's disapproving look when he grabbed her forearms and pulled her into his body. He felt Courtney shiver underneath him as Danielle scurried off to get a towel.

Mother floated herself back over to the other side of the river where Duncan still held Courtney. "What is your problem today?" she asked him sternly.

Danielled returned with the towel and started to hand it to Courtney but Duncan swiped it away. He wrapped it around her body, "My problem is you!"

"You driving her over the edge to soon" he started to dry off her hair because Courtney was still a little shaken up by the experience. Mother crossed her arms and glared at her son, "So what do you propose I do_? _Son?"

Duncan began to guide Courtney away from the river, "Well Ma, I'm taking her for my kind of treatment. We'll be back in a while, so don't wait up". Duncan led Courtney away from his mouth wide open mother.

They began up the steps but Duncan stopped Courtney short. "I want you to go get changed into something dry and meet at the exit door. OKay?"

Courtney gave him a questioning look before nodding, "What are you planning?"

Duncan smiled and rubbed a hand over her cheek, "Just do it, babe. Meet me there in ten".

Courtney turned and went up the steps, Duncan watched her go and lean up agaisnt a stair. "I think it's time for little one on one".

* * *

**DW: This was extra short but I wanted to get something out. OKay, I've been super busy like I said, first it was by birthday on Monday and then I had track practice all week and now it's the end of the quarter and I have a whole bunch of things to turn in for credit.  
**  
**So I'll see how it goes for the weekend and I might be able to update. OKay?**

Peace and Love,

DW


	14. Memories

**_DW: You guys seriously didn't have to review on the last chapter since it was so short. This chapter is written for somepast things so get on with this thang and read!_**

**_Disclamer: nothing belongs to me

* * *

_**

Courtney and Duncan walked the noisey streets of the city. Courtney, happy to be up from that dreaded place, marveled at the sights. Duncan smiled when he saw the gleam in her eyes, "Having a good time princess?" he asked.

Courtney thought a moment and then laughed, "Yeah, I guess I am. You still haven't told me where were going".

Duncan shrugged and stuck his hand into his jean pockets. "Just some of my favorite places. That way you get to know more about me". They came to a small park with only a few children played in the sandbox. Duncan took Courtney by the hand and slowly guided her to the benchs. "Look at the kids!" she gushed. "Their so cute!"

Duncan scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You are such a girl Courtney". Courtney threw him a look but sat down on one the nearby swings. She swayed back and forth a little, looking at the sky. "Leo and I used to come to the park a lot." she said quietly. "We'd just sit and talk for hours on end".

Courtney felt Duncan's large calloused hands encircle hers on top of the chains. Courtney could hear his low heart beat from underneath his shirt as he leaned agaisnt her. He pushed her in the swing some and loved the way her hair would blow back on his face.

It brought back memories.

_"Come on Duncan! You call that a push?" Felicia giggled and swung her legs some more. Duncan smirked, "I was just pushing so lightly so I could get a better glipse up your skirt. But seeing as how you're wearing a skort, guess it doesn't matter"._

_Felicia's blonde hair was blown all over her face but he could stilll she her bright smile. She leaned back in her swing and let her head go all the way back, "Duncan, I feel like one of the those valley girls!"_

_"Oh yeah? How so?" he called back. Felicia sat upright, "I don't know I just do. The wind is blowing in my hair and the sun is out. Too bad I don't have a  
perfectly tanned boyfriend, then it would be complete"._

_Duncan reached up and grabbed the bottom of the swin making her stop completly. He leaned down to her face, "Well I'm just so sorry that I can't come from California and have an awesome sweet tan who loves to hang ten. Whatever the hel that means"._

_Felicia got off the swing slowly and turned to face Duncan. She traced his facial features with one index finger, "You are so tough Duncan on the outside. But I can see that big ole' kitten on the inside"._

_Duncan narrowed his eyes at her and took her finger, tracing slowly over his lips before kissing her whole hand. Felicia sighed with happiness and wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck._

_Letting their lips meet for a sweet kiss._

"Duncan!" Courtney screamed out.

Duncan had came out of his memories and noticed that he was no longer pushing Courtney lightly but very hard, so hard she flown off and was now in the kiddie sandbox.

Courtney had sand in her hair, clothes, and face. Duncan had to admit she looked pretty funny like that.

"It's not funny!" she called watching him double over in laughter. "Come help me!"

Duncan still laughing, walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Unfortunatley Courtney tripped on the edge of the sandbox and fell right onto Duncan.

She felt his hands securely wrapped around her waist. "You need to be more careful" he said deeply. Courtney timidly looked up and was met with his icy blue eyes. "Well it's a good thing you're such a good catch" she retorted.

Duncan sighed and rolled her off of him, he stood up and brushed his own self off. "Come on" he said before starting to walk away.

Courtney huffed, "You know you could be a gentleman and come and help a lady up!"

Duncan turned back around with that cocky smile, "Good thing I'm no gentleman. Hurry your ass up princess". Realzing that Duncan was indeed not coming back for her she picked her self up and started after him.

It was getting a little dark out now and Courtney could see the moon. "Hey, Duncan what happened to you back there?" she asked quietly. She saw his fists tightened up a little, "Just a memory".

"Was it about Felicia?" she asked in the same tone.

"Just drop it Courtney" Duncan said coldy before speeding up with his walk.

* * *

Their next stop was on a small old fashioned cobbled stoned street. Courtney marveled at the old fashioned theme everything had, "I've never been to this part of town before" she said.

Duncan smiled to himself, "That's because not a lot of people know where it is. This place is quiet and secretive, keeps out all the noise of the city".

They passed by a small pet shop window with puppies playing in the window display. Being a girl that Courtney was she stopped and looked in, "Aw, they are adorable!"

Duncan grumbled, "What did I tell you about being a girl?" he walked beside her and peered in as well. About seven little lab puppies were playing with each other, some were sleeping on top of one another while others just sat and bit each others ears.

"Let's go in!" Courtney said before runnning into the store. Duncan unwilligly followed her in the store, he spotted her playing with a couple of kittens.

Courtney picked up a gray-white spotted one and held it close to her. "I always wanted a cat, but I never got one" she confessed. "Why not?" Duncan said absent mindly, he was checking out this trantula in a metal cage.

Courtney shrugged, "My Dad doesn't like dogs and even if he did my sister is allergic to dander". Duncan walked over to her and grunted at the cuteness, "We have pets" he stated bluntly.

Courtney scoffed, "You mean that big, slobbery, disgusting thing you call Scuffy? He isn't a pet".

"Why not? I've had him since he was a baby".

"Well you should have returned him." Courtney set the little puppy back down in the cage and let him bite her finger gently. "You have Danielle, she's cute and furry I guess" Duncan said.

Courtney looked appauled, "Danielle is a person...well not a person person but she isn't a pet."

"What is she exactly?" Courtney asked. Duncan didn't answer he just stared off into space for a moment.

_"What are they?" a young twelve year old Duncan asked. His father wrapped his arms around him, "That my boy is a grimlin. These will be your servants who will do whatever you say"._

_Duncan looked misheviously at them, "Anything?" he asked. His father saw his playful little smirk and smacked the back of his head. "What's in your head boy! You treat this kind creatures with respect"._

_Duncan rubbed his head gently and looked at the three furry little creatures. "Do they have names?" he asked his father. His father stroked his long white beard, "I never got around to naming them" he said._

_Duncan looked at the first two boy grimlins. One was a dark red color, almost like the color of blood while the other was pitch black like death. "Hmm how about Death Mask" he said pointing to the black one. "And you can be pain" he said to the other. His father sighed, "Duncan, my boy must you think of such vile names for these little creatures. PLease if you can, think of something less grusome for the girl"._

_He pointed to the girl grimlin who had a small pink bow in her hair to indicate that she was a female. Duncan studied her for a moment and something in her eyes reminded him of someone close. "How about Danielle? I can call her Dani, for short". The little girl grimlin smiled and shook her head, aknowledging that she like the new name._

_"Now that that;s over with" Father said, "Come one Duncan time for more training" he grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him into a dark closet door and locked it behind him._

_A couple of mintues later you could hear loud screams._

Duncan jerked his head up at Courtney who had touched his arm lightly. "You've been spacing out on me all day." she stated. She had put the kitten back in the cage and was now standing dangerously close to him.

Duncan stepped away slightly, "Sorry, some of these places just remind me of things".

"You wanna talk about it over coffee?" Courtney asked timidly. Duncan nodded and took her hand, "I know a great little coffee shop over by the water". He led them out of the pet store and down the street.

They walked in silence for a while until Courtney spoke up, "Duncan, what did your mother mean by the 'transformation?"

Duncan had his arm wrapped around Courtney protectively, and his grip tightened as she spoke of his mother. "It's the transformation from life to death." He said bluntly.

Courtney shrank back a little, "You mean I'm going to die and come back as you?"

He laughed, "No. You're not going to literally die. The word death means that you have no blood circulating throughtout your body anymore and you have no brain function. You won't have any blood flowing throught your veins but you will still maintain a conscience state".

"Oh. So when is it going to happen?"

Duncan stopped them in front of a small dark cafe'. "Let's not talk about death tonight, princess. I told you that I want you to know me better". She scoffed, "But doesn't talking about you relavate into talking about death!"

Duncan kissed the top of her head, "Not really, if we only talk about the good things. Come on, you're shivering". He led her in the cafe' where soft background music was being played softly in the back.

Seating her at the table all the way in the back, almost where no light could be shown. Other people stared at them incredously, and Courtney noticed. "I really don't like people staring at me" she stated glaring at some woman. "It's just plain rude".

The woman kept glaring at her but then her eyes turned wide and she began to choke and sputter. Courtney gasped and turned to Duncan who was concentrating hard on this woman, and then it hit her.

She punched his arm, hard enough to break his concentration. "What the hell!" he said. His attention turned back to the woman who coughed up a peice of shrimp by the help of her husband.

"You were going to kill that woman" Courtney whispered angrily.

Duncan waved the matter off, "It's not like she's going to have much longer to live" he mumbled. He saw Courtney's confused expression and knew he had to come clean to her, some what.

"I know when everyone in this room is going to die" he said. Courtney looked back to the woman, who had settled down again and was now calmly eating her salad.

"She's going to die in three years" Duncan whispered into her ear. Courtney shirved a little at his warm lips on her ear. Duncan nodded in the direction of a younger couple.

"They only have four more months together. She's going to die from a car crash and he is going to commit suicide". His words chilled Courtney through and through.

A young busty waitress came up to their table with a smile on her face. "I almost didn't see yall back here in the dim light" she said her eyes landed on Duncan.

"What can I get yall?" she asked still engrossed in Duncan. Courtney's eyes flickered back and forth between them, "I'll have a iced coffee please with foam" she stated with authority to get the lady's attention.

The woman took out had pad and began to write the order down but Duncan's voice stopped her. "No. She will have a warmed vanilla latte, add the whip please" he smirked at Courtney's expression.

"And for you, sugar" she said sweetly.

"I'll have...nothing" he said.

The waitress nodded and stuck her book back into her pocket. "OKay I'll be right back with youre drink. If you change your mind just let me know" she said lightly touching Duncan's arm.

When she walked away Duncan laughed. "I love the way I vex all women" he said.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "You do not vex all women. That waitress probably has an IQ of thirty".

Duncan smiled in the low light. "That might be so but she has a bust size of a least seventy. Boobs beat brains hon".

Courtney beside herself smiled, "You would say that."

Duncan shrugged, "She only has until the end of this year before she'll learn that she will be diagnosed with breast cancer. Then she won't be able to afford the proper medicine and die within the beggining of next year".

Courtney's mouth fell open, "Isn't it awful to know about how people are going to die?"

"I've gotten used to it" he said.

Courtney shook her head and relaxed an elbow on the table. "So what was your mother like? I mean are you two really close?"

Duncan's eyes lowed and he narrowed them down to slits. "We have no kind of relationship now!" he said harshly. "She is no kind of mother".

"But you did have one right?" Courtney pressed. Duncan sighed and nodded, "Let me tell you a story of how she broke our relationship".

_Father ran in the dimly lit room and kicked the table over. "Where is he!?" he shouted and demanded from his wife. Mother shook her head and brought her hands to her chest, "PLease, Adam, he's only a child!"_

_Father advanced towards his wife and grabbed her by the arm, he gripped them like vices. "His old enough to off with that slut he calls his girlfriend. Can you imagine that! He said he was in love with her!"_

_Mother had tears streaming down her face, "He is! I've seen it in his eyes. Please, dont do this to our youngest child"._

_"The boy isn't a child anymore! He will become a man tonight. The ceramony had already started" he let her go and let her limp body slide to the ground. Father marched around the room and began to tear out drawers and go under the small bed._

_"I know you're hiding him somewhere, you bitch!" he shouted at his wife. "Now unless you want to die in his place, tell me where Duncan is!"_

_Mother kept quiet as tears streamed down her face. Father walked over and cupped her face in his hands, he gave her one hard slap across the face and tightened the grip between his fingers and her face._

_"I'll ask one more time before I squeeze the living death out of you" he said in a low growl, "Where is our son?"_

_Mother was crying so hard but pointed with a weary finger towards the kitchen. Father let her go and walked briskly out of the room, mother was on his heels as well._

_"In the cabinet" she said quietly._

_Father spotted the right one and opened it to reveal a young, terrified Duncan. He pulled on his son's arms to drag him out of the cabinet. "No!" he protested._

_His father kicked him and dragged him out the kitchen by his legs. Duncan cried out to his mother who stood by the door, "Mommy, don't let him do this! Help me!" he shouted._

_His older brothers and sister stuck their heads out of their rooms. Duncan tried to hold onto the door frame but his brother Darry closed it hard, landing it on Duncan's fingers_

_He cried out in pain as his Father still dragged him down to the dark room, which now held the ceramonaly lights._

_The blood from his fingers left the dragging lines in the floor. Mother looked one more time as her son was being taken agaisnt his will to the darkness._

Courtney ran after Duncan who had fled the resturant. She ran past the waitress with her coffee, "Hey what about your drink!" she called but Courtney ignored her and ran to catch up with Duncan.

It had begun to rain outside and Courtney's hair and clothes were immediately soaked. She ran down the cobbled stones streets looking for him. She finally saw his green mohawk resting against a brick building.

"Duncan!" she called and ran to meet him.

Duncan's mohawk had limped over from the rain, and he was breathing heavy. Courtney appoarched him slowly, "Duncan". she said quietly.

Duncan laughed sadly, "You wanted to know about me!" he shouted at her.

"Well now you know that I'm an evil-hearted son of a bitch. Who got stolen from his love and broken by man so evil that I'm sure hell has rejected him!"

Courtney started slowly to him, "No, you're not like that" she said firmly, more on trying to convince herself.

Duncan snorted, You just got here Courtney! You don't know anything!"

Courtney had no reached him and placed both her hand on either side of his face. "Your family has hurt you, I know that. You feel deprieved and shamed of who you are and the family you were born into" her onyx eyes burned into his icy blue ones.

"You lost you're only love." she stroked his face with her hand, "Nobody should have to go through that" she said. The rain had drenched the both of them and the water slid down their faces.

"You're not the evil monster you say you are" Courtney whispered.

Duncan saw truth in her eyes as she spoke. He then placed his hands on her chin and brought it up to his face, their lips brushed one another. "

"I thought you could only see what's on the surface Courtney, but you can see inside me" he murmmered. He tilted her chin up so that thier lips can meet in a driping connection.

* * *

**  
DW: you guys were totally waiting on a kiss, weren't you? Well now you got it and I hope this made up for the last sad short chapter.**

If I can I'll update on Bridezillas but I'm not sure yet.

See ya kid!

Peace and Love,

DW


	15. Big old thanks

**DW: Hello my darlings!**

Okay so I got the news from LadyGagastwin that someone totally ripped off this story and slapped their name on it.

I knew it was only a matter of time but I was seriously angry and that person got a long and angry e-mail from myself. But I was joyous to hear that my lovely reviwers defended my story.

As a tremendous thanks, I will post another chapter of the REAL Death Note tomorrow and possibly on Saturday I will update on Bridezillas. Haven't done that in forever!

So keep a eye out for me!

Thanks so much again guys,

No one can do it like the original baby!

Peace and Love,

DW


	16. Aftermath

**DW: Here is the reward chapter! like I promised**

**So last time, Duncan had a whole bunch of flashbacks, turned into rage, Courtney calmed him down, and they kissed. Up to speed now?**

**Disclamer: Nothing belongs to me other than the idea for the story**

**

* * *

**

Duncan wrapped an arm around Courtney's waist and pulled her into his wet chest. The rain had not let up and by this time neither one of them stopped to get out of the rain.

Courtney found herself wrapping her arms around Duncan's neck to deepen the kiss. She heard Duncan mumble something quietly and push her agaisnt the brick building. Duncan's feelings of lust came back all at once as he remember what it was like to make out with a girl.

His large calloused hands pushed up her shirt which was clinging to her skin from the wet. His hands traveled up her stomach and settled on her lower back where they massaged her lower back. His mouth was busy kissing up and down the base of her neck and face. Courtney let out a small shriver as his tongue ring felt cold agaisnt the bottom of her ear.

He bit small places of her neck and ear. Losing interest in her neck he moved back to her mouth and kissed her again. Soon they were joined together at the mouth in what seemed like a eternity. Since Duncan technically didn't have to breath he let her catch her breath. But she gasped when his cold lips connected with her stomach.

Courtney knew that Duncan had purposely left marks all over her neck. But when Duncan hands left her back and flew to her chest she pushed him back. "Wait!" she said breathlessly. Duncan stepped back and watched as she closed her eyes and thought hard.

"What are we doing Duncan?" she asked softly.

Duncan took her back in his hands and kissed her gently. "Talking too much" he mumbled and kissed her more fiercly again. Courtney pulled away after a moment. She ran a hand through her dripping hair, "No, Duncan _what _are we doing. I mean a week ago you hated me and now were making out by a building in the rain".

"I know, it's this what you girls would call romantic?" Duncan asked.

Courtney sighed, "Yes...I mean no! I don't know what to think...I'm confused". She put her head in her hands and Duncan noticed her trembling. He couldn't tell if it was from the rain or the kiss.

"Courtney?" he asked.

She placed a hand up, signaling him to be quiet. "Don't talk to me right now Duncan. Just take me home".

When Duncan just stood there she glared at him, "Take me home!" she yelled at him.

"Fine." Duncan growled and produced a black hole on the brick wall. She stomped past him and into the hold with him right behing her.

They were back home and when they passed through the door, Danielle was waiting for them. "Hello master Duncan and Courtney!" she gasped at the complete wet sight of both people. "You to are awfully soaked! Oh miss Courtney I'll run you a hot bath and get you some clean clothes, okay?"

Courtney gave her a smile and walked solomonly up the steps to her room.

"What happened with her sir?" Danielle asked.

Duncan wiped some water off her brow and walked past her. "Is mother gone?" he asked, tottally ignoring her question.

"Yes. Gwen chased her off. She told me to tell you that she would be doing the rounds tonight. Would you like a warm bath also, sir?"

Duncan snickered, "I'm not alive Danielle, I'm not going to catch a cold. But see to it that Courtney doesn't." He started up the steps and went into his room to think.

He passed Gwen's room on the way to his and he peered in her open door. She was levatating Indian style over her bed, her fingers her in the shape of o's and she had a peacful look on his face.

"Get out Duncan" Gwen said, her eyes still closed.

Duncan smiled at her alertness, he didn't even make a noise and she heard him. "Have a good time with Ma?" he asked jokingly.

Gwen grimaced and opened her pale eyes. "Don't mention that woman. She gabbed at my ear the whole time after you left and then she got so furious she drained me completely. I'm meditating to get it back up but somethings been interfering with my mind".

Duncan walked swiftly into her room and sat across from her on the other bed. Gwen lowered herself back down, "I can't really see it, but Duncan someone is coming for a little visit".

"What all do you see?" he asked her.

Gwen closed her eyes again, "I see a tall dark figure approaching the gate. His hands are old and worn, he has wrinkles in places I don't want to remeber" she shirved at the image. "I think it's your father" she said quietly.

This didn't phase Duncan as much as she thought it would. "Did you here want I said?" Gwen asked. "I see your father coming here".

Again Duncan didn't trip out. "I know, Gwen" he confirmed.

Gwen gasped, "You knew! And you didn't tell me!" she was getting upset.

Duncan chuckled lightly at her anger, "I've known his coming about three years ago. His coming to observe my work and to see if I have found someone to replace me after a while".

Gwen sat back on the bed, "So his coming again, to see if you're the complete screw up like he thought you were. Oh and to see Courtney. Yeah, that's going to work out real well" she rolled her eyes at the last part.

Duncan shrugged and started to lazily trace a finger up her pale thigh. Gwen ignored this, "You're all wet? What happened between you and Courtney?" she asked. Gwen gasped when his finger strolled higher up her thigh.

"Nothing I wanna talk about" he mumbled. He bent down and kissed her left leg, when he pulled back there was a spot of color on her leg. Gwen groaned and pushed his face away lightly, "I need energy Duncan but I don't want to get it that way".

Duncan looked up at her with his lustful sparkingly blue eyes. "Gwen, you know this is the best efficent way to get all your power back. You will be charged for about two weeks".

He was already removing his wet shirt and threw it on the floor. Gwen uncrossed her legs and sighed, "Come on". Duncan smirked, sastified that he was getting his way.

Gwen turned out the light with a flick of her hand and let Duncan's hands bring her into his chest and kiss her fiercly.

* * *

Danielle poured the last steaming bucket of water into the tub. "There you go Courtney" she said. "You getting warmed up?"

Courtney sat lower into the tub and sighed, "Yeah, you sure your not cooking me?" she joked. Danielle laughed, "No, the master just doesn't want you to get sick".

Courtney rolled her eyes and then remembered the kiss they shared. It made her shrink back down in the water, she was sure she was blushing. Danielle looked at her suspicously, "Did something happen between you and Duncan?"

Courtney thought about not telling her but she was sure Danielle wasn't going to tell anyone. "He told me a lot about his father and stuff. Then he just ran out the cafe' into the rain. I chased after him to calm him down and then he kissed me".

Danielle's brown eyes widen, "I knew it!" she gushed.

"Yeah, well don't mention it to anyone. Especially Gwen, I don't want her judging me". Danielle nodded and hopped down from the stool. "I have to go feed Scuffy be right back" she left the room promtly and closed the door.

Courtney sat back in the hot water and closed her eyes. She thought about the little jolt that went through her from kissing Duncan. She blushed in her thoughts and tried to earse the memory from her mind.

A small rough clearing of the throat made her jump up in the tub. She opened her eyes and gasped at Perry standing at the end of the tub.

Courtney hands immediately flew to her chest and lower areas. "Perry! What are you doing here? I thought Duncan had you working in the coal mines".

Perry shrugged, "I missed you. Don't worry I didn't see anything, wish I had though". Perry leaned down next to the tub and made circles in the tub by her leg.

"You shouldn't be in here, while I'm in the nude!" Courtney shrieked. Perry placed a finger on her pink lips, "You didn't miss me?" he asked.

Courtney smiled, "Maybe a little. I missed talking to you". Perry smiled, "That's good."

She felt his hand rub her ankle and tinkle her toes in the water. "That tickles Perry stop!" she laughed.

Perry ceased his actions and looked into her large innocent eyes. "Courtney, I think I may have feelings for you. I can't explain it but I feel this is the best way".

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. This kiss wasn't like the same from Duncan, it didn't send a jolt through her body but it did make her shirver.

She found him kissing her over and over again and her hands wrapping themselves around his neck. They were so engrossed in their actions, Perry almost fell into the tub.

"I'm sorry" Courtney whispered.

Perry laughed, "It's fine but let's go somewhere more comfrontable". Before she could protest he lifted her naked body from the tub in, Courtney gasped at the contact of air hitting her wet skin.

Perry carried her bridal style over to her bed and laid her down comfrontably. "I am so going to get a cold" Courtney mumbled as she kissed Perry again.

**The next morning**

Duncan crept quietly out of Gwen's bed and out the door. But was met by Danielle standing down by his legs.

He grimaced down at her, "What are you doing up so early Danielle".

Danielle shrank back a little, "Um you got a call from the man upstairs".

"Who Brad?"

"No, the other man" she said pointing up towards the ceiling. Duncan caught on and rolled his eyes letting out a string of profanities. "What does Gabirel want?"

"He wants you to come up to Heaven for a visit".

**

* * *

**

**DW: OKay not exactly as planned. But it was good right?**

**Thanks for you guys help!**

**Love ya babes!**

**Peace and Love,**

**DW**


	17. Gabrieltransformations

**DW: thanks for the reviews from last chapter! You guys rock and know what else rocks?**

**Spring break!!!**

**Here is the next chapter**

**Disclamer: nothing belongs to me except the story

* * *

**

Duncan hated going up to Heaven and seeing all the happy people walking around in their white robes. He came up to the intercom box and pressed the button.

"Who is it?" a cheery voice asked.

Duncan grimaced, "Yeah, I'm here to see Gabriel. It's Duncan". He heard the woman groan slightly and that gave some sort of joy to Duncan.

"Yes, he is expecting you." the pearly gates opened and Duncan strolled on in. To piss Gabriel off he dragged alond a finger and left black marks on the white things.

Gabriel was sitting down with a woman laughing. "And then I said, this is Heaven not Hades!" they both fell out laughing. Duncan smirked, "Still corny as hell Gabe".

Gabriel looked up and smiled, "Duncan! Nice to see you again isn't it?"

The woman got up and left, walking past Duncan he growled seductively at her. Gabriel looked on with disapproval, "Duncan, please don't assualt women up here. I don't come to the underworld and whistle at your women". Duncan laughed, "Seriously Gabe, when's the last time you've been to my place. And you wouldn't whistle at one of my girls because they're all dead and rotting. Very sexy".

Gabriel crossed his arms, "Your right Duncan. I thank you for coming up here, I know you have such a busy schedule to maintain".

Gabriel motioned for him to follow to a more quiet place. He took him up to his office and Duncan made himself comfrontable at his head chair. Placing his feet up on the desk Duncan asked, "So why did you make me come up here?"

Gaberiel leaned up agaisnt the file cabinent, "I heard you're engaged. Congradulations".

Duncan smirked when the thought of Courtney came to his mind. "Yeah, I was going to send you a card that said. "I'm hitting something and you're not". So Gabe how is you sex life or do you even have one up here?"

"Duncan, you know you're not allowed to speak like that up here. Please, watch your speech".

Duncan placed his feet back on the floor and stood up swiftly and crossed the room to Gabriel. "Oh, I'm sorry that my language is obscene to you and your little happy life up here. But you understand something Gabe, I know you don't like me and that I probably even envy you because you're job is better than mine".

"I know that's not true Duncan. We just wanted to ask you a small favor".

Duncan backed off a little and crossed his arms, "What is it? You want me to make my people suffer more than they are?"

"No, we want you to try and cut back on you're killing spree".

Duncan was toying with a picture on his desk, he stopped. "You want me to do what?"

Gabriel glowered a little, "We want you to not kill as much. See you're causing a bit of a disturbance in the death toll. Your records are off the chart, I mean Marky can't even keep up with you and Gwen".

Duncan growled slightly and slammed the pictured down his hand left burn marks on the outside. Again he was right in Gabriel's face. "Just because your little fag of a fairy has mercy on some souls. People down on Earth are getting eviler and some don't go to confessional to repent. So the ones that are done with a long list of wrongs, I come and pick them up. The ones that are clear I send to Marky. Problem? I think not!"

Gabriel would have gone in his pants but since he was already dead he couldn't. He smiled sweetly at Duncan, "Come on dude, I'm just saying that we like more people to remain on Earth because it's getting kinda of crowded up here. But we can compromise on this right?"

"What kind of compromise?"

"You slow up on your killings spree and I'll buy you a wedding present and come to the wedding".

Duncan smirked, "That's a load of crap. I'll slow down by 100 deaths a week and you have to make visits down to my place every strike of the green light. Deal?" he held out his hand.

Gabriel looked at it and reluctanly shook on it, "Deal."

Duncan grinned wickedly, he still held his hand. "You know the war is coming soon, Gabe. Will your army of angels be ready to fight?"

Gabriel swallowed hard, "We don't believe in fighting you know that. But if the time comes when we have to make a rescue mission we will. I hear your father will be leading the army and not you. Why is that?"

Duncan grimaced, "Unlike him I care some what about the people I hurt. Get ready Gabe because it won't be an easy battle." he let go of his hand leaving behind a black gunk on his hand.

"Keep in touch Gabe" he said walking out his office.

Gabriel wiped off the nasty gunk of his hands, "My heart goes out to his fiance'."

* * *

Courtney nuzzled into Perry's shoulder and took in the scent of him.

"Are you up, darling?" Perry whispered into her hair.

Courtney looked up at him, "Yeah. Don't you have to go back to the mines know?"

Perry intertwined their fingers, "No, Duncan told me to take your job as judge of souls. He told me that he doesn't want you harm yourself". She Perry grimace when he spoke Duncan's name.

"He's getting a little over protective of you isn't he?" Perry said solomonly.

"He thinks of you like your his property" he continued. "It's scary to think you belong to him". At this Courtney leaned up on her elbows and looked Perry in the eyes. "Duncan doesn't own me. Nobody owns Courtney Ramieraz" she sat up a little further covering her exposed chest.

Perry let go a piece of her hair, "I'm not saying that! He said it!"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "But you don't agree with him do you?"

Perry shrugged, "I mean the way you follow him around and the way he commands you. You kinda of are" he said in a small voice.

Courtney's mouth fell open and closed like a fish. She wipped out the bed, covering herself up with the sheets. "Get out Perry" she said slowly. Perry chuckled and got out the bed to and started to walk towards her. "Come on baby, let's talk about this".

"I don't have anything to say to you. You insultated me and I don't want to see you right now, I want to see that son of a bitch Duncan".

Perry tried to reason again with her. "Courtney look let's talk...are you okay?" he asked suddenly afraid.

The black diamond around her necklace had turned bright red and looked like it was now pulsating. Courtney skin color went from tan to a defening pale glow, her eyes went from oxyn to dark red.

"I said get OUT!!" she roared in a deep voice.

Perry ran out the room leaving a friend on the floor.

Danielle was standing by the door about to knock, when Perry ran past her and she saw Courtney's current state. Her ears went down to a slump, "Gwen, I think you better come quick!"

Gwen ran in buttoning up her shirt. "What is it?"

Courtney was standing in the middle of the room. Eyes bright red, skin a scary pale, and her hair was flying everywhere.

"What's happening to me?" she asked panicked to Gwen.

"It has begun" Gwen said softly.

"What has begun!?"

"The transformation from life to death". Gwen crossed the room to Courtney and placed hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going to die!?" Courtney asked, frantic.

Gwen didn't say anything to her but guided her out the room. "Danielle, take her to the dark room and strap her down in the moon light".

Danielle, still afraid of seeing Courtney like this, took her finger and dragged her down the hall.

Gwen growled slightly when she picked up the scent from Duncan. She looked over the banister to see him just coming back from his talk with Gabriel.

"Hey Gwen!" he greeted her from the bottom of the steps. "We need to talk".

Gwen started to slowly walk down, "Oh yes Duncan. We do need to talk".

"Do you know what that bastard Gabriel wants me and you to do?" he asked,placing his cloak on Death Mask.

Gwen was face to face with Duncan. "You can tell me later. But right now, we have a bigger problem."

Duncan looked puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"Courtney".

Duncan still didn't get it, "Soooo....is that all?"

Gwen crossed her arms, "Did you kiss her that one night when you came back all wet?"

"Yeah, we did" he smirked at the memory, but then it faded. "Oh shit!"

Gwen smacked her head, "Yeah, oh shit is right! When you kissed her you started the transformation."

"Just like I planned" came a voice. They both turned around and gasped.

"Ma?!"

* * *

**DW: Guys it's getting harder to write this story, I'm running out of ideas. So if you have something I can work with please pm me and we'll talk.**

Oh and I'm changing their ages some, just a little. Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen are now like...21 k?

So review and send in some ideas!

Peace and Love,

DW


	18. Life

**DW: I'm back with another wonderful chapter of Death Note!**

**Like I've told you guys before this story has been recommended for the The Reader's Have Chosen community.**

**But I'll talk more on that at the end of the chapter.**

**I've had a lot of insight and ideas from edwardandbell4evah so the credit of the idea goes to her. Thanks hon :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own any characters in question

* * *

**

**"**What do you mean, just like you planned Ma?" Duncan asked, his eyes followed her as she gracfully crossed the room.

She tapped her head, "Mother's intuitsion. I know you Duncan and this has all gone according to plan. When you stormed out of here with that girl, I knew you were going to spill that cold black heart out to her. So when you kissed her, your magic of death transfered to her soul." Mother laughed.

"You were so upset about her going through the transformation that you did it yourself. Why I recall something like this happening to you before".

Duncan was fuming and his fist tightened into a ball. He restrained himself from hitting his own mother as she came near him.

"Don't you hate when de'ja vu happens?" she asked in a sinister tone.

Duncan eyes barely flickered as he grabbed his mother's own neck and picked her off the floor.

"Are you crazy!" she gagged out.

"I'm your mother! Put me down!"

Duncan ignored her and looked over his shoulder. "Death Mask! Trouble!" he called. The grimlins appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes sir?" they said at the same time, smiling brightly.

Duncan threw Mother towards them and she fell on the ground with a thud. "Take my mother down to the relaxtion center. It's obvious she need to cool off with a lot of steam".

"Yes sir!" they carried her off kicking and screaming.

"Wow. A little cruel, even for you Duncan" Gwen commented.

"Foget about it. Right now we need to stop that transformation" he decided not to waste time with the silly thing called legs. He floated up the steps with Gwen and Danielle bounding up after him. "I put her in the dark room and straped her down to the metal table" Danielle called after them. Her legs were a lot shorter than Duncan's and Gwen and took her a lot more work to bound up the steps.

Duncan yelled back to her, "Grab my cloak and sycthe from my room. Hurry Dani!"

Danielle scurried into the other direction. Duncan and Gwen approached the door and opened it slowly. "I thought you said you straped her down!" Duncan said as he saw Courtney floating right above the table. "I did but she must have broken free. Are you thinking about doind a ritual?"

Danielle returned with the cloaks and sycthe. Duncan and Gwen both put their's on fast.

"I'm not thinking about doing a ritual. I AM going to do it" Duncan said crossly.

Gwen grabbed her big book of spells down from the shelf. "Never thought I'd have to use this thing again" she mumbled.

"Find something to reverse it!" Duncan yelled from the lower level. He was trying to get Courtney back down but she had like a surge of energy around her.

"Hey boys, I need some help" he called. Dead souls of strong appeared out the walls and staggered to Courtney. "Pull her down and make her stay on the table" he instructed.

Their clammy hands made Courtney shiver as they pulled her back on the table and held her down. Duncan check to see if the necklace was still around her neck. It was but the inside was a blood pulsating red and he realized the necklace was draining her blood.

"Gwen I need that spell!" he yelled frantically. "The damn necklace is sucking the blood out of her!"

"Hold on, I looking as fast as I can!" she flipped through pages and pages of useless spells.

Duncan tried to remove the diamond but it was like embedded into her skin. "Dammit!"

Gwen finally came across the right section. "Reverse change from death to life. I've got it!" she cheered.

"Danielle got get me a big pot of water from the river!"

Danielle grabbed a caludron pot and ran out the room. Not bothering to use the steps she lept off the banister to the ground and scurried to the river. She dipped the pot in and tried to carry it, without spilling it.

Gwen was getting things to into the pot once Danielle brought it back.

"Nice work Dani" Gwen gave her small reassuring smile. Danielle looked in the pot and saw in disgust that souls were swirling around and Gwen added other gross things.

"We add in eye balls and hair from sweet little girls" Gwen dropped them in and the water turned green.

"Next, some bugs from the Amazon. Seven fingers exactly...a hint of lust wouldn't hurt" she poured in a white substance.

"Davy Jones's black heart, some slugs, and those annoying powerpuff girls" Gwen snickerd happily as she opened the jar of Powerpuff girl and was preparing to put them in.

"Don't do it Gwen!" Bubbles cried.

"Yeah, we can be evil" Blossum said smiling.

Gwen looked at Buttercup, "And what about you?" she asked.

Buttercup looked up and said, "Evil Gothic chick".

Gwen grinned and dumped them in happily. "Last but not least. The angel's wings" she dropped one lone feather in and continued stiring.

"It's done?" Danielle asked.

"Not without saying the magic words" Gwen said. "From the depths of Hades, from the wonderful gates of Heaven. Let this human be reborn again with a pure heart".

The mixture bubbled and spilled over the edge. It rose up into the air in a ghostly manner and entered Courtney's mouth.

* * *

Her color restored back to face and the rest of her body. The necklace was no longer holding a death grip on her skin but was calmly laying agaisnt the base of her neck.

Duncan smoothed her hair back down and whispered her name. "Courtney?"

She opened her eyes and they seemed different. They were wider and more innocent, the eyes of a child.

Courtney sat up, "Who are you?" she asked with a lisp. Duncan could see that she was missing some of her teeth.

"Gwen! Come and see this" he called.

Gwen strolled down the steps, "What no props for bringing her mortal soul back?"

"Full props babe. But you didn't read the spell correctly".

Gwen crossed her arms, "I know how to read spells. What's wrong?"

Duncan poined to Courtney, "You turned her into a seven year old!"

Courtney was idly swinging her leg on the table and twirling her hair. "Who are you guys?" she asked again.

Gwen groaned as Duncan read the real words out loud. "Let this human be reborn again in their old human form. You missed that part" he stated the obvious. Gwen snatched the book back, "Okay, I messed up. But we can fix this...right?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Yes, we can fix this. We have to take her to Life".

Gwen laughed, "I though Life vanished you from ever coming near her. If you'd had just called her back, then we could ask a favor of her".

"I know. I really don't want to go back up to Heaven again, seeing that damn Gabriel already got me pissed" he mumbled. "I'll see if I can make a house call". "So what are we going to do with her" Gwen asked pointing to Courtney.

"I'll take her to my room or something. Go call Life and see if she can make a house call". Gwen nodded and left the room with Danielle. Duncan looked back at Courtney who was shivering from the metal table. Duncan knew nothing about children, in fact he despised them. He took off his cloak and handed it to Courtney.

"Put it on before you freeze" he commanded.

Little Courtney took it frightfully. "Is this a bad dream?" she asked.

"No darling, this isn't a dream" he had to laugh at this. He held out a large hand to her small one, "Come on, we'll go somewhere warmer".

Courtney jumped from the table and stood at the other end. "Mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers" she said.

"Yeah my mom told me that to. I'm Duncan and you're Courtney, so we're not strangers anymore" he started for her again. Courtney moved to the other side of the table. "You could be a pervert for all I know!" she said.

"Don't worry hon, I prefer the older more sexyer you than this small you". Duncan tried to grab her arm but Courtney ducked under his legs and ran up the steps.

"You little..." his voice trailed off as he chased after her. Courtney tried to close the door to prevent him from coming back but she was horrified that he floated right through.

"Now stop being unreasonable Courtney!" he growled and tried to grab her again. Courtney screamed and kicked him in the groin, Duncan yelped in pain.

"Damn you" he cursed. "I'm not trying to hurt you" he used his magic to make spell binding chains around her body as she ran. Courtney fell kicking and crying. Once Duncan recovered he waddled over to her and snapped his fingers making her float beside him as he walked to his room. He sat her down on the bed and he sat in the chair.

"Listen, I'm going to let you go but you can't run" he warned. She nodded and he released the bonds.

"Now what are you so afraid of?" he asked.

Courtney had tears in her eyes, "You" she mumbled. "You have scary pericing and unusual hair oh and you're a real ass too".

Duncan finally understood, "I do scare people a lot dont I?" he asked himself. He looked into Courtney's eyes, "I'm sorry Courtney that I scared you multiple times. But right now, I'm trying to help you. Can you help me to help you?" he asked in a soft voice.

Courtney nodded, "Yes."

Duncan smiled and picked her up slowly and placed her on his back. She wrapped her small arms around his neck as he carried her out the room. "Okay, to help me you have to meet a very nice lady. She's going to help you get bigger, okay?"

"Okay".

"Oh and no more kicking the family jewels" he said playfully cross. Courtney laughed in a light tone, "Got ya!"

They found Gwen and Danielle standing at the door. "Is she coming?" he asked her.

"Why do you think we're standing at the door?" she said annoyed. Duncan set Courtney down on the ledge and walked over to stand by Gwen.

"She's already here" Duncan said brightly.

The door opened slowly revealing a young pale skinned woman in a bright white dress.

"Life" Danielle whispered.

The woman smirked with her white lipsticked colored lips,

"Someone make a housecall?"

* * *

**DW: OKay that is done.**

Check out Bridezillas, which I updated on yesterday. Also my new story, At Your Service.

You guys have to go and vote online for Death Note if you love it which I know you do.

The link is:(write it without spaces)

http:// the readershavechosen .eternflame .com /forum /index .php? you must type it exactly but without the spaces. You have to register to vote but it only takes a second to do so no worries.

Please PLEASE PLEASE vote guys. You love this story...I love the story...we all love it.

This would be nothing without you guys.

Peace and Love to the vote,

DW


	19. Baby talk

**DW: thanks for the love on At Your Service, if you haven't read it go ahead and get to reading peeps.**

Disclamer: nothing belongs to me except the oc's and idea

* * *

Life walked gracefully across the room. Duncan smirked, "Life, babe! Long time no see!" he cheered. Life's long white hair floated in back of her

as she walked up to Duncan. "Your right Duncan, long time no phone call!" she smacked him across the face. Duncan held his cheek in agony as he glared at her, "What the hell Life?!" he demanded.

Life smirked, "That must've hurt huh? Almost as much as you made me hurt by not calling back".

"Okay, guys let's settle down." Gwen said standing between the two. "This isn't about who didn't call you. This time I called you, we have a situation here". Gwen looked around for Courtney who was hiding behind Duncan.

"The little girl behind Duncan is Courtney. She's Duncan's fiance' and they went out last night and he kissed her and released the transformation from her necklace. So we made a spell for her and I read the words wrong, so no we have a fiesty seven year old instead of a fiesty twenty-one year old" Gwen crossed her arms, "Up to speed?"

Life didn't answer but she peeped around Duncan to see the little girl standing behind him. She smiled softly at her, "Hello there" she said in a sing-song voice. "I can change you back to a big girl if you'd only come out" she coaxed.

Courtney's eyes widen and she slid further behind him again. "You're scaring her" Duncan proclaimed. Life crossed her arms, "Like you could do any worse?" she asked. Duncan turned his back to them and whispered something in Courtney's ear. "Okay?" he asked her outloud. Courtney nodded vigoursly and stepped out to face Life.

Life looked suspisciously at Duncan, "What did you tell her?" she demanded.

"None of your business".

Life rolled her eyes and took Courtney's hand. She kneeled down to her level and took her shoulders in each hand. "Honey, I'm going to need you to repeat everything I say. Okay?"

"Okay".

"Good. Ages the same time went and came".

"Ages the same, time went and came" Courtney repeated.

"Trouble around, reverse the spell upside down" she finished.

"Trouble around, reverse the spel upside down" Courtney finished and when she did a bright light encircled her. Life stood back and let magic take it's form. The bright light got brighter and brighter until it started to dim and a normal aged Courtney emerged.

"She'll have no memory" Life whispered to Duncan.

Courtney looked around and up at the three people standing above her. "Why am I on this nasty floor?" she asked disgusted. She saw the beautiful woman and stood up promptly, "Who are you?" she asked. Life did a little bow, "I am Life. I restore human life to those who have lost it and reverse spells for idiotic people who can't read them correctly" her eyes flickered over to Gwen.

"Why you're lovely" Courtney breathed out.

Life smiled, "Thank you dear. You should rest the spell really take a lot out of you" she turned to Duncan. "Is there somewhere we can talk. Privately" she added. Duncan nodded and ushered her over to a brown door. "It was nice meeting you" Life called back as she floated over to the room. Once inside and the door was locked and closed, Life sat on the large rock inside and her dress rose up a litte, revealing her white glowing thighs.

Duncan sat dangerously close to her and ran a finger up the exposed skin. "Life, I am truly sorry for not calling you back. You know I enjoy your company" he said and his fingers lightly scratched her skin. Life shivered dispite herself, "Stop Duncan you have a fiance' remember?"

Duncan grimaced, "Life, it's just a rule I have to follow".

Life grinned, "Duncan, following rules?"

"I have to marry her so she can have my child and he/she can one day rule over the dead. Happy?"

"Quite". Life crossed her legs, "But I don't understand why you don't like her, I mean she is pretty". Duncan sighed, "I know she's pretty. That doesn't mean I have any feelings for her". Life looked at him in disbelief, "Duncan, you may seem like you a heartless bastard but you're not. You have a heart and you sometimes have feelings".

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"I saw the way you protected her from me and the way your eyes sparkled when she came back. You like her don't you?" she asked playfully.

"No" the answer was blunt and simple.

"If you didn't like her then why did you kiss her?"

"I was caught in the moment. You know how I get" Duncan, suddenly angry got up and paced the floor. "Why did you want to talk Life?"

"He sent me to give you a message". Duncan stared at her indisbelief and then shook his head. "I should have known. What did he say?"

"The war is coming and that you have to be prepared to fight. Having this girl here is also a major threat, because if she's killed then you're screwed".

"Not if I make her like me but she needs to have the baby already in her before it can begin".

Life flipped her white curly hair and said, "How do you propose you do that? I pretty sure that girl isn't going to be willing to get pregnant anytime soon."

"She will. But you will be here for the birth of the child right?"

Life smiled, "I have to. But let's not get into that now" she motioned for him to come over to her. She kissed the top of her head and then his cheek. "How about we catch up?" she asked quietly, still planting butterfly kisses on his face and neck. Duncan grabbed her neck, causing her actions to stop. He laid her down gently on the rock and loomed over her. "We certainly do have a lot of catching up to do. Don't we darling?"

"We sure do"

* * *

**DW: Sorry guys it has to end here, but I will be back!....Oh what the heck! I'll give you a few more okay?**

Duncan was pacing down by the riverfront, awaiting Courtney's arrival. "I told her to be here like two hours ago!" Duncan fumed at his grimlins.

Danielle sat with her back to the stone ledge and her leg crossed. "Relax, master." she told him, "It hasn't been two hours. It's only been ten minutes since I old her". The other two grimlins scurried around his legs. "Don't worry boss, she'll show up in time" Death Mask reassured him.

"Yeah, no woman keeps our boss waiting!" Trouble carried on.

"Shut you mumbling idiots" Duncan said as he swiftly kicked both of them causing them to fall into the water.

"That wasn't very nice" came a voice. Duncan turned to see Courtney coming down the steps. "You're late" he declared.

"Didn't know it was a time schedule thing going on" she scoffed. "What did you want?"

"We need to talk about a seri-" he stopped and glared at the three grimlins. "Don't you three have something else to do?" he asked, crossly.

"Not at the moment" Danielle declared.

Duncan made a loud whistle and Scruffy bounded into the room, covered in soot. "Clean him" Duncan commaned, throwing the leash to Danielle and Death Mask. "Oh and shave between the pads to" he winked at them before they flew off after Scruffy.

"Now that they're gone. Courtney, we have some business to talk about".

Courtney crossed her arms, "What kind of business?"

"You do know why you've come down here right?" he asked with just a hint of joy in his eyes. Courtney grimaced, "Ugh, to marry you" she shuddered at the thought. Duncan laughed and came towards her, he circled her. "Don't be like that" he purred behind her. "Will it be that bad, to be my wife? To spend the rest of you life here?" his lips grazed her ear. "You're such a lovely girl" he whispered.

Courtney shivered from his breath on her neck and moved away from him, to sit on the ledge. "You are such a pervert Duncan".

Duncan moved swiftly beside her, "You have no idea" he said playfully. "Not only are you supposed to marry me but you are to also have my child and to be my little enjoyment".

Courtney sucked in her breath at the mention of 'baby'. "Duncan, I am not having your child!"

Duncan snickered, "Oh, but you will. Because if you don't then I'll just make you have my child the hardway. But do it that way and he is sure to come out way more evil and twisted than I was". Duncan wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her closer. "Courtney, that little incident that you went through today will be nothing compared to having a immortal child".

Courtney's eyes widen, "It's worse?"

Duncan shrugged, "I don't know, I've never had a baby. But I hear that if you are already a immortal down here then, it doesn't hurt as much. But you have to be pregnant before the transformation begins".

"What do I get in return?" Courtney asked.

Duncan raised his eyebrows, "You want conpensation from having a child? Okay then, when you have the baby I will return you back to the upper world and you can go on about your life. While the child remains with me and takes over the underworld".

"You think I'm leaving my poor little baby with you in this rat hole!" she screamed. "If I did have your child, they would not live here with you."

Duncan beamed, "So you will have my child!" He jumped up and took her hand and kissed it gently. "You make me so happy Courtney. I want to have the wedding before you start to look like a cow. I'll meet you in my bed in three hours" he started to walk away before she could protest.

"But, Duncan I didn't agree to anything!" she yelled but he was gone, nothing left but his snickers.

**Later that night:**Courtney sucked in her breath and knocked on Duncan bedroom door.

He opened it without a shirt on, revealing his muscular, large chest. "Princess?" he asked groggily.

"Shut up you monster" Courtney said before pulling him in for a kiss and pushing him inside the room.

The door gently closing.

* * *

**DW: I had to stop! I so didn't mean to give you so much but whatever, I love you guys so...**

I'll update on At Your Service later on sometime.

PLease go and vote on Death Note at The Readers Have the link is in the last couple of chapters. I'm losing by like one vote!

Peace and Love

DW


	20. The shrine

**DW:**  
**Alert! Alert! Alert!**

**Super important guys!!!!!!**

**I'm changing my pen name because I thought of something way cool! But in case you guys forget and think someone ripped the storied off I'll put a notice in the summaries!**

**My new pen name is......Writing is A Poison! I was sitting in science talking about poison and it came to me!**

**So remember that peeps! Anyone remember where we left off in the story last time?**

**Oh, I remember....**

**Disclamer: nothing except the idea and concept**!

* * *

Courtney woke up the next day in a bed that didn't look fimilar. She sat up but quickly felt a slight draft and noticed that she was completely naked. Immediately, she covered her chest up and sunk back down under the covers. Her foot twitched and bumped into another foot. Courtney looked over relucktantly and found a sleeping Duncan next to her.

She would have screamed but she didn't want to wake him. What had happened last night?

When she shifted her back to him she felt the soreness. "Oh that happened" she mumbled.

Courtney scooted her body over as close as she could to the bed end and grabbed her bra and underware. Shiftly putting them on as quickly and quietly as possible. She heard Duncan shift and sigh a little in his sleep. His green mo-hawk was limp to the side and he had taken out a few of his peircing of the course of the night.

His large muscular chest moved up and down peacefully as he slept. Courtney remembered him being so commanding and forceful with her last night at times and then gentle as ever at other times.

Courtney brushed a piece of his black hair out of his eyes. She quickly gathered the rest of her things and tiptoed out the door. She peeked around the corner to see if anyone was coming dow the hall. What would they think if they saw her coming out of Duncan's room looking a mess?! No one was there so she scampered down the hall to her room and closed and locked the door.

Breathing heavily, she rested agaisnt the door and dropped her clothes down. From across the room, was a tall mirror that showed Courtney's crazy attire. She moved closer in and gasped at her self. There were bite marks, dark spots, bruises, and hickies all over her frontal area. They ran up her neck and stopped somewhere around her bellybutton.

She knew that her nails probably left scratches all on his back to. Courtney smelled her self in dismay. "I smell like sex" she commented before pulling on the same dirty clothes to walk down to the showering area.

Danielle was hopping up the steps, doing her normal routine. Courtney ducked under a dark stair case leading to another part of the underworld. Danielle loped on by without seeing her but she did stop and sniff the air with her pink nose. "It smells like sex" she said. "I've told those guys a thousand times to get a room!" she loped faster down the hall and went into a large set of doors.

Courtney sighed and ran the whole way down to the showering area. The big burly blonde from last time was there as always. She glanced up from trimming her unibrow and gave a small smile to what she saw. "Small fry!" she cheered. Helda put down her pair of shears and went to meet Courtney.

"You need a shower" she said, more as a statement than a question.

Courtney nodded, "And something to wear too. My clothes are all dirty".

"No worries small fry. Perry will collect your dirty clothes and wash them for you."

As soon as his name was spoken, Perry appeared out of no where next to Helda. "You rang?" he asked.

Perry saw Courtney and grimaced, "Are you to crush me?" he asked, "Because, you totally flipped out last time".

Courtney remember how she went off the mark couple of days ago. "Sorry, I just wasn't in my right mind". Perry scoffed, "No kidding. You need to take a serious hot soaking, Court. You smell like..." Perry frowned and Courtney looked down in shame. "I can't think of it, but definately have smelt it before" Perry said.

He floated through her and Courtney shuddered at the cold feeling. "I'll have your clothes done in about two hours" he announced before leaving. "Come on small fry. Let's get you clean up" Helda pulled Courtney along a dimly lited hallway. She pushed her into a room and closed the door. "Now, take off clothes and get to the steaming bath and relax" Helda instructed.

"I'll try" she mumbled and stripped down once Helda was gone. She climbed timidly into the tub of hot water and bubbles. "This isn't so bad" she commented and flipped her brown hair up so it wouldn't get wet. She sank deeped into the tub and sighed in content.

"This isn't bad at all".

* * *

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Gwen asked. She was in Duncan's room healing his open scratches with her hand.

Duncan was on his back facing the head board. "I don't know but you know I never slack off on the job" he chuckled to hisself but hissed as Gwen put another hand on his back. "You know the child will be born half and half. Half alive and half whatever it is that we are".

Duncan nodded but he was frowning. "I want the child to be born before this war starts. My father would do harm to the baby and possibly kill Courtney. I can't have that on my watch. Oh, Gwen, when Courtney starts to get bigger I don't want her to be moving around a lot of doing certain things.".

"Just send her above ground with her family" Gwen suggested.

"I can't do that. You see Courtney will be going through the transformation at the same time and you know how that can get. She needs one of us around her at all times. I'm going to be gone most of the time, preparing the army. I'm going to count on you to take care of her".

"You don't even know if she's even preggers yet" Gwen protested.

Duncan smirked, "I talked to Life yesterday, and she said last night was the perfect time. Trust me she's knocked up". Duncan jumped up suddenly from a sharp pain in his back. He glared at Gwen who had sliced him with her long venmons nail. "You are insensitive!" she proclaimed. "You can't talk like that around Courtney anymore. Her hormone levels will be everywhere and you may hurt her or she'll hurt you".

Duncan leaned in close to Gwen. "So, I can do whatever it is I want. And what I want the wedding held four days from today. I can't watch Courtney struggle down the aisle with a big watermelon baby in her stomach. Show her the dress and other things from the shrine room later on today. But, don't let her go down there".

"You're going to have to tell her about it sometime" Gwen said.

Duncan shook his head, "Some things are better left alone".

Danielle creaked the door open a little and stuck her head in.

"Uh, master?" she asked.

"What?"

"Gabriel is here".

* * *

After Courtney was all clean up and in some fresh clothes she wandered around the parts of the underworld. She saw nothing but dark shadows and ghostly souls walking around. She wandered into some region where she'd never been before. As she walked along the black carpet she noticed the hall seemed just a bit wider.

The walls were blacker and everywhere you looked there were paintings of terrible pictures.

She stopped and observed each one. There was one that looked like it depicted the old renassiance age. A man was leaning over a large peice of wood and all around him he was surrounded by people, watching. Standing above his head with a sharp ax was a skeleton. He was going to chop the man's head off. Courtney read the words underneath:

'People watch on as the holy man was slautered'.

In another painting, that caught her eye, there was a man with a long cone on his face. He was surrounder by several other coned faced peopel. They seemed to be operating on a man with large welts that were black all over his skin. The man had a terrified look on his face as the blade the doctor was holding closed in on him. Courtney also noticed that there was some kind of flowers falling from their cones. She read the caption:

"Ring around the roses. A pocket full of posies". It sounded like the old nursery rhyme that children sing in a circle.

Some painting. She wandered on past a few more until she got to another interesting one. It must have been a painting of the Black Plague. Two skeletons were pushing a cartload of dead bodies with smiles on their faces. Some had pail and woeful looks on their faces. Others had large black pus circles on their neck and arms. The one right next to it showed the skeletons then proceeding to throw the dead bodies into a pit of fire with black smoke rising above. She read the caption:

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down" this painting seemed to complete the one she just saw. She didn't know the mean and she would have to ask Duncan what it meant later.

Another painting she saw was one of Edgar Allen Poe's writing of the Red Death. It showed and very well dressed man engaged in a sword fight with a skeleton. Bodies were at their feet. Again she read:

"Death leaves no one behind".

Another one she would have to ask about. Courtney walked to towards the end of the hall and noticed that the paintings were starting to get less tragic and scary. They were of a beautiful woman. She had long blonde curls and a smooth outline for a face. Deep blue eyes seemed to bore into Courtney's mind, as she was intrigued by this woman.

More painting of her as she walked down the long hallway. When it ended, there was a blue door that was awaiting her.

Courtney curosity got the better and she touched the knob timidly. "This is he personal place" she said to herself and removed her hand. But something out of that room was calling her. So she placed a hand on the knob again and opened the door. She stepped into the small room which was lit by candle light. She grabbed a gold candle holder with four brightly shining candles on it and looked around the small room.

In the corner there was dead roses all over the floor. On the desk there was letters sent from someone named Felicia. There was a clear diamond necklace next to a musicbox. Courtney removed the strand of hair from her face and looked around for anyone. She opened the box carefully so it wouldn't make that much noise.

I chimmed as it opened but very quietly. It was empty except for two rings at the bottom. Joined together.

Courtney went back to the desk and read through some of the letters.

"Dear Duncan,

I am so thrilled to hear from you! I have been worried sick and I'm sure you were too.  
And to answer your question, yes I will marry you! If I can get better from this illness then I will  
be down there soon to be with you. Remember, I love you.

Love, Felicia.

"This must have been one of Duncan's old girlfriends" she said outloud. She read the next letter:

Dear Duncan,

Hello, I was so glad to hear that you finally came to see me but I'm afraid that you're too late.  
The illness has taken my body but I leave you with my soul. Take care of it was if it were my living body.  
I'm so sorry you didn't make it in time. Goodbye, Duncan.

Love in life and death, Felicia

Courtney wiped a lone tear away from her face. She needed some more answers. Courtney explored the room some finding a wedding dress and a other things that belonged to Felicia. Courtney walked a little further to the back were she gasped in amazement. Hanging on the wall was a very large painting of Felicia. The same girl from the other paintings.

Two large pots were resting under it. Something about this painting inparticular was so oddly fimilar. Courtney walked up the steps and examined it more closely.

The eyes.

Courtney reached out as if to expect the paiting to be real but something caught her hand.

She gasped ad dropped the candleholder and the flame went out.

Fierce eyes shone back at her.

"You're not supposed to be in here".

* * *

**DW: Oh I am so hot! Was that not good or what peeps. You guys have to review on this because I went there with it!**

BTW: I proudly announce that Death Note is currently holding the number one spot in the poll thing. Guys go and vote please! After reading this chapter, how could you not!

The web address is on the chappie titled Life. Get it and register then vote!

Remember I changed my pen name to Writing is A Poison.

I'm out like that candle!

Peace and Love,

DW


	21. Paintings

**DW: Sup, peeps! I'm back again and so is another great installment of Death Note!**

**On a serious note- my story At Your Service needs some more love guys. It's like really good! I updated on Wendsday so it's a fresh chapie in there. Hey, I'll make you a deal peeps, if I get one or more new reviewer who hasn't reviewed before than I'll update on the story of your choice this weekend. K? K!**

**Here we go....**

**Disclamer: nothing but the idea**

* * *

Courtney gasped at the pale hand that clasped her wrist. "Gwen?" she asked. Gwen leaned in closer so Courtney could confirm that it was her. Courtney sighed and Gwen let go of her wrist. She fell back on the stone steps leading up the painting.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" Courtney glared up at her. Gwen stared back down, "You know that would actually be funny because you know I kill people and then you'd be dead but you'd still be stuck down here!" Gwen chuckled to her own joke.

"How did you find me?" Courtney wanted to know.

Gwen sat down next to her on the steps. "Courtney, you are one very curious cat and one day your curiousness will get you seriously hurt or dead. I was coming to find you anyway, so I just followed your heart beats to here". Courtney looked around the small room again and asked,  
"What is this place and who is the woman on the wall?" she pointed to all the paintings.

Gwen sighed and rubbed her head. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you".

"Tell me what" Courtney scooted in closer.

"About, Felicia and what she meant to Duncan". Gwen gasped as Courtney griped into her arm, "You have to tell me!" she pleaded. "I have heard small bits and pieces but I don't know anything about her. If I'm going to marry this creep then I must know about his past romances". Gwen looked into Courtney's wide and curious eyes.

"Alright" she gave in, "But, you stay quiet and no interrupting my story" she warned and gave her a fierce look before starting.

"Up on the surface Duncan lived a normal rebel teen life. He had a nice house with good parents and brothers and sisters all around. But, when Duncan turned sixteen he found out that the people who he had come to know as his parents, weren't his parents but his Aunt and Uncle and their kids. That night Duncan's real father showed up and called him back to the underworld".

Gwen was no longer staring at Courtney but into the story. "His father is Adamous. A demonic demon with no soul. That's the only difference of Duncan and his father, Duncan actually cares about the people he kills, most of the time" she added smugly. "Adamous, taught his hatred and how to kill inoccent people without even taking a second look. Duncan was miserable".

"He had a girlfriend on the surface. Her name was Felicia Harris" Gwen pointed to the big painting in back of them. "That's her. Duncan was obsessed with her beauty and life. I'm sure if he could, he would have kept her locked away somewhere from the rest of the world. Better yet, he would have changed her himself into a immortal".

"How did she die?" Courtney asked. Gwen looked startled and then fustrated. "I told you not to interrupt!" she said harsly, "I'm getting there just be patient!" Courtney sighed but stayed quiet.

Gwen started again, "Adamous found out about his son's unconditional love for this human and he sought out her death. He tried everything, poison, hit man, gun shot, hit by a car, listening to birds chirp! But everytime Duncan went agaisnt his father and saved her. It was one day that he stood up for her and challenged his father for the rights and claims over the entire underworld".

"There was a epic battle and that really is how he and I met. I was fighting unwillingly on his father's side. Duncan won, of course, and vanished his father away forever to the ends of the Earth".

"But, how could he do that!?" Courtney questioned.

Gwen chuckled but allowed the question. "There is a portal that can take you to the ends of the Earth. One day when you're immortal, I'll take you there for a vacation. Anyway, Duncan got word back to Felicia that he was coming to get her soon so they could be married. She agreed and was scheduled to come down just three days before."

Gwen's eyes casted down. "But, she got a deadly virus in her system and it killed her slowly and painfully. When Duncan tried to get rid of it, it only hurt him more and it was like a poison. No spell I had could reverse it. So, we went to Life to help us save her. Life said there was nothing she could do but keep her soul safe until she crossed over".

"When she finally...died" Gwen almost had to choke the word out. "Duncan went on a search for her soul but it turns out it never crossed and got stuck somewhere from there to here. Duncan went mad. He refused to do anything but morn and weep. He built this shrine to remember her by and in some hopes of her ever crossing back".

Gwen glanced at Courtney and smirked, "Nothing to say, motormouth?" she asked.

Courtney shook her head. "Duncan, needs a child to care on the duties of the underworld when it's his time to go" Gwen told her.

"Go where?" Courtney asked.

Gwen shrugged, "The Big man upstairs decides. He could give Duncan back his old life and let him love above ground or condem him to the eternal flames." Courtney shivered, "And you?" she asked. Gwen shrugged, "I guess I'm going to be human and go above ground. Which is pointless, because you just die anyways and I'm right back here again".

Courtney felt her flat stomach and gulped. "Is it going to be painful?" she asked.

"I don't know I've never had a child!" Gwen exclaimed. "But, the child will be have immortal and half human so...". Courtney didn't like the idea of something growing inside her that wasn't human. Gwen stood up and grabbed Courtney's arm to help her up.

"Enough being in the dark, let's go back to the main areas" Gwen walked out and pulled Courtney behind her and closed the door. She was walking ahead of Courtney who remember to ask Gwen about the pictures. "Hey, Gwen, can you tell me about these pictures?" she asked pointing to the ones that really caught her attention.

Gwen gazed at the one Courtney was refering to and chuckled lightly. "Duncan and I put these up when we moved in. God, I love this paintings".

This painting was the one with the skeletons piling the dead bodies into carts.

"You were a girl once, right?" she asked, turing her attention to Courtney.

"Yeah...I guess" Courtney said a little uneasy.

"Well, a silly little song girls used to sing is what this picture came from. How does it go?" Gwen closed her eyes and tried to remember the words.

"Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of poises. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down". Gwen opened her blue eyes back up and informed Courtney about the picture. "This picture is about the black plague that ran all the way around Europe, a long time ago. Men would go around with carts and collect the dead bodies from thier house".

Gwen stepped to the next picture, the one with the skeletons burning the bodies. "To keep the plague from spreading they would burn the bodies and that's where the last line came in. Ashes, ashes we all fall down. Because the bodies would burn and the people would die".

Courtney shuddered, "Terrible".

Gwen laughed, "Actually business was booming. There was a lot of people that needed to cross over to down here". Gwen moved onto another relative picture. "This one, about the doctors is another part of the rhyme. You see, when people got the plague some got these big black pus balls all over their bodies and sometimes they would grow inside their bodies" Gwen was enjoying this but it made Courtney sick to her stomach.

"Doctors tried to solve the problem but truly failed. When they popped open the puss balls the smell was gag worthy. So, to make the room smell better they would pick posies which are flowers and stuffed them into those paper cones they have on their faces. Is this upsetting you?" she asked, slightly concerned.

Courtney was about the throw up but choked it down. "Yes, very!"

Gwen smirked, "Good. You need some scarying". Gwen continued on and stopped at the other painting Courtney probably wanted to know about. It was the Edgar Allen Poe one. "This is personally one of my favorites" she said.

"Edgar was such a misunderstood person" Gwen said sadly. "He drank his life away. You know there's a legend that he was found dead in the street from drinking so much. They buried his body somewhere, I forget. But, on his tombstone, someone puts a bottle of rum and a red rose on his tombstone. No one knows who it is".

"You must really love his work" Courtney said.

"I do. Anyway this particular painting is of the Red Death a short story written by Mr. Poe. When the black plague was going on thise rich man locked he and other rich people in his large castle together. And in each room was a different color that represented a different thing. When they got to this room, which was red. The Red Death showed up and the rich man and Death had a battle. Death won, as always".

Gwen turned to Courtney, "I bet you didn't know that Duncan was the Death. Yeah, he and I go waaaay back."

Courtney frowned, "I should really be disgusted dating such an old person, I mean...it's gross". Gwen laughed, "Every hundred years we lose a life but gain a completely new one and our souls are restored". Gwen walked on through the path Courtney had previously came. There was just one more question that Courtney was dying to know.

"Um, Gwen?"

She didn't turn around but kept walking. "Yes?"

"Why does Duncan kiss you so much, even though you're just friends" Courtney questioned.

"Best Friends acutally. My powers sometime deplet and Duncan can restore energy. Without my powers, I couldn't do my job". She kept walking and brought her back to the main areas. Souls were walking around, doing their daily business. Gwen led Courtney back to the river base where Danielle was taking a bath in the water.

Gwen looked on with disapproval. "Dani, how many times do I always tell you not to take a bath in the river!" Danielle smiled sheepishly and hopped out, shaking her wet fur all over. "Sorry master Gwen. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Gwen walked up the stairs. "Yes, go find Duncan and get Life to come back down here".

Courtney sat down on the rock ledge of the river. "What for?"

Gwen smirked, "Your transformation".

* * *

**DW: Okay, that's all for now. Maybe another chapter of this IF I get one or more new reviewers.**

I'll update on any story they choose, but it has to be in the writing process already.

Death Note

At Your Service

Bridezillas

Review! please, I would love you forever and ever! Oh and review on At Your Service, and then I will love you so much more!

**  
Do it!**

Peace and Love,

DW


	22. Some bonding time

****************

****

**DW: Hey peeps! Okay thanks for all those sweet reviews I really love to hear from you guys. It seriously makes me happy!**

In other news:

Last time I checked Death Note was in the lead by two people on the The Readers Have Chosen list thing. It ends on May 1st so hopefully, I can win and if I do I'll update on any story of your choice that is currently being written.

**Let's go peeps!**

**Disclamer: nothing but the ideas**

* * *

**Three months later...**

Courtney sighed for the hundred time that mintue and rubbed her aching belly. It was all true, Courtney was pregnant, Duncan was overlyprotective, and like Gwen said, it hurt. Courtney had gone half through the transformation and she noticed that her tan skin had just become a little less tan.

Her heart beated at a slowly rate, sometimes it even stopped. She was never hungry anymore but Duncan insisted that she'd eat something for the baby's sake. The food slid down her throat without her even tasting it. Courtney had acquried a small stomach that wasn't showing a bit, but none the less the baby still hurt.

It was like something was jabbing at her insides and squeezing her heart to the point where she couldn't breath right. The fates or Duncan's mother would come in every week and check on the baby's condition. Courtney always thought about how beautiful the baby would be, even with Duncan's gashtly features. Except his eyes.

Speaking of his eyes, Courtney noticed Duncan watching her from a distance. "How are you feeling?" he asked, as usual. Courtney shrugged, "Good, I guess. It justs hurts a lot" she winced at another pain the baby had found joy in. Duncan came and sat by her on the cold cobble stones riverbank.

"You shouldn't be sitting on the hard cold bank" he said, disapprovingly.

"I'm fine, really!" she protested but Duncan had already swooped her up in his strong arms. "There is no way I'm letting my fiance' sit on the cold ground with my child" he floated up the staircase in a matter of seconds and floated into his room, where he sat her gently on the bed. Courtney grumbled and looked around, "Why am I in your room?"

"People are less likely to disturb you if your in the master's bedroom" he smirked with pride to hisself. Courtney rolled her eyes and situated herself on the bed. "The master of this dark and dismal place that no one knows about. Yeah, that sounds like a big deal" she said sarcastically. Duncan smirked, "Don't forget I'm your master as well, sweetheart" he winked over at her.

Courtney gruffed and turned up her freckled nose. "I don't belong to anyone".

"Whatever, my motto is that if you can control someone you owe them".

"Well good thing I'm far to strong for you to control" Courtney leaned back on the headrest. Duncan shifted his weight to the other side he was laying on and gave her a sidewards glance. "Your actually pretty weak when my manly charms take you over. You couldn't even think straight when were in this same bed together a few months ago".

Courtney blushed and this made Duncan want to further in his taunts. He crawled over to her slowly and propped hisself up on the pillow between his face and Courtney's legs. He ran a slim finger up her ankle and moved his way towards her thighs.

"In fact, if I remember correctly you sighed when I kissed the back of you ears" he gently did the actions while still keeping his fingers occupied with her legs. Courtney bit her lips to hold back the contented sigh that was sure to escape her lips if she dared open them, even a peak.

"You remember how I bit down on your neck and you would pull at my 'hawk. I can still see the teeth marks I left on you body. I did not mean to hurt my little princess" he started to repeat all the same actions from the night as he talked. Courtney tried to retain herself from showing any signs of consent.

Duncan nipped at her neck and throat while running a hand up her arm and supporting himself above her. He bit down carefully at a place where he knew Courtney had to give to. She gasped and clutched his shirt tightly, Duncan was clearly amused by her actions and continued to push her to her limit.

Duncan was on her neck but glanced up at her lips and decided to play the hand. He leaned up and kissed her gently and when she didn't give in yet, he continued to kiss her but more feverishly now. He couldn't help hisself but to bite down on her bottom lip. That did the trick as Courtney willingly kissed back and she felt Duncan smirk agaisnt her bruised lips.

He kept nipping at her bottom lip until the message came across clear to Courtney and she parted her lips a bit. Enough to let Duncan slide his tongue in and dance around with hers. His tongue ring made her shiver from the cold steel whenever he ran it across hers. Courtney was tugging at his shirt and Duncan quickle dispersed it and threw it on the floor.

Duncan became more engrossed in her lovely sighs and gasps that escaped her lips whenever he bit down or nipped on her collarbone. While doing this Courtney ran a hand over Duncan's broad chest and felt the marks she left on him before. Duncan's hands began to wander up her legs and arms. Until, they slipped under her shirt and began to rub her stomach and fingered the outlines of her bra.

Duncan whipped them around real fast so that he was on top. He bit down on her right earlobe slowly and whispered to her. "I told you, you were weak". He began to tug at her shirt and then became fustrated with it and tore it off her body. Courtney gasped when the heat from her body came in contact with the cold air.

She warmed up though, due to the fact that Duncan was completely taking control with all his movement. Kissing her down from her bellybutton and making his way slowly up. Courtney's hands roamed his biceps, triceps, and hard abs that made up this hunk of man. Duncan made his way up to her breasts, where he kissed the top of each one.

"I've told you before, I'm not owned by anyone" Courtney told him and flipped him under her. She smirked with satisfaction as his expression was confused but then a little turned on by the control. Duncan grabbed her waist and pulled her down to his lips where he kissed them hard and then released her panting.

Still holding her waist he sat them up so that Courtney's legs were wrapped around his torso. Duncan took hold of her arms so that she wouldn't fall back and look her in those oynx eyes.

"Darling, I've been in control this whole time. You just won a small battle but I'll take over the war". Kissing her again and enjoying the fact that her nails scraped his chest gently and his hands reached her bra in the back and fumbled with the clasps. Courtney felt this and pulled back.

"Duncan, I can't" she protested.

"Or you just want to but think it'll will be immorally wrong" he retorted.

Duncan opened the first one and there were only three. "You totally want this" he insisted, smirking.

"I do not!" she protested. Duncan shrugged and unclasped the second one, "Say that you do!" he commanded, his hand on the last one. Courtney's eyes were closed and her neck slightly back, giving Duncan excess to kiss all over the base of her neck.

"Say it!" he commanded again.

Courtney moaned in response. Duncan smirked and unclasped the last one and let the light blue lacey bra fall to her waist and Duncan discarde it with their other tops.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said to himself and pushed her gently back down on the bed.

One fun filled hour later...

Courtney was in the same positon again. With Duncan. In his bed. No clothes. And smelling like love. But this time her arms were wrapped around his torso as he slept contently. She was afraid that what they did could hurt the baby some how but It hadn't been complaining in a while. Courtney bent down and collected her bra and underware.

She slipped her garments back on and just laid there, staring into space. She felt Duncan start to kiss her stomach again under the blanket. She giggled when he found a certain ticklishy spot.

"Have fun, babe?" he asked, drawing lazily on her belly.

Courtney grimaced, "I need a shower in the worst way".

Ducan looked hurt, "Are you saying that I'm so vile that you have to wash off the feeling?"

"No, I just don't want to walk around sticky and smelling like intercourse".

Duncan chuckled and reached up to kiss her cheek. "I like the way you smell." He took a strong smell of her and examined it within his mind.

"You smell like you and a lot of me" he proclaimed proudly. Courtney rolled her eyes, "Just what I need. Pointless sex from you and then cockyness at the end".

"Our sex isn't pointless" Duncan frowed and rubbed her stomach. "Was it pointless the first night we did it and concieved this child inside you?!"

Courtney thought a moment, "I guess not. But what about right now!"

Duncan shook his head, "It wasn't pointless. Everything in life has a point."

"Duncan, can I ask you something?" Courtney asked starting to feel uneasily.

"Anything".

"Could you hold my hair while I go throw up?" Courtney dashed out the bed and into the chamber pot rooms with Duncan after her in ghostly seconds. He floated throught the walls and kneeled down beside her so that he could hold up her brown hair.

"Is this what you really planned on asking me?" he asked, wincing at the sound of her upchuck.

"No!" Courtney said, a little muffled by the bucket. She threw up one last time before wearily standing up and wobbling over to the sink to rinse her mouth out. After she did she went back into the room and laid down on the bed crounching up into a ball. Duncan followed her and sat on the edge of the bed, not sure as to what to do.

"I'm still feel queasy" she moaned.

Duncan rubbed her bare back, "You'll be okay, princess. This whole throwing up thing will pass naturally. Immortal babies sometimes inflict pain on the mothers. I saw it first hand with my Mom" he frowned, remembering.

"How long before the baby comes?" she asked.

"It only takes a immortal monster to develope in seven months rather than nine like a regular baby".

Courtney sat up at Duncan referring to the baby as a monster. "How can you say that!?" she asked, horrified.

"What do you think is growing inside you?" he shot back. "A innocent angel. No, it's immortal baby that's forming with it's own shadow powers".

Courtney crossed her arms. "Never call our child a monster again. I don't care how evil it may be, it's still my child". Courtney felt a sharp pain go through her body and she clutched her stomach in pain and groaned loudly. Duncan was at her side in a heartbeat, "What's wrong?" he asked, in real concern.

Courtney didn't anwer but screamed loudly in pain. Duncan quickly placed his hands on her stomach and listenened in on the baby's slow heartbeat. The baby was grasping a artery and the hold was getting tighter and tighter in Courtney's upper chest. She screamed again and a big black blotch appeared on her stomach.

Duncan knew the baby was hurting her. He placed a ghostly hand on her stomach and went through the skin inside her. He felt what was the baby's leg and immbolized the creature completely. It lay still.

He brought his hand back out and watched the spot disappear. Courtney was breathing heavily, confused with shock and wonder.

"The baby, as you call it, is asleep and will be for a while" he told her. Duncan got up and went inside his closet and put on some fresh clothes and a cloak. "Gwen and I have some calls to make above ground" he told her, adjusting his hood on his head.

Courtney looked worried, "What if the baby wakes up when you're not here!?"

"I'll have some of the gaurds watch the door if anything should happen. But, you should be safe" he pushed her down on the bed slowly.

"Take a nap and I'll be back in the morning" he gently kissed the top of her head before going out the door. He looked over below and saw Gwen waiting for him. Floating down to meet her he could see the sly grin on Gwen's pale face.

"What?" he asked.

Gwen smiled, "Next time, try and keep Courtney from screaming so much".

"It was the little monster inside her that was causing her to scream".

Gwen shook her head, "No, I meant earlier."

Duncan smirked, "I can't help but pleasure those in need" he said before walking through the gateway door.

"Were they cries of love?" Gwen asked jokingly.

Duncan shrugged and smiled to himself,

"Maybe"

* * *

**DW: Okay peeps, that's all and I hope people didn't feel like uncomfrontable with the whole romantic scene. I personally think that I'm no good with romantic scenes but whatever, hope you liked it and I will see you next time!**

PS-check out At Your Service if you haven't read it yet. The last chapter was like a shocker and the story is going to get pretty hot and keep you guessing so, check that out homies!

Peace and Love my little monsters!,

DW


	23. the wise and young

****

**_DW: whats up peeps! glad to hear from me I know you are._**

_Just a head shot warning there maybe a little hottness going on in this chapter like last time._

_So if you see it, don't say I didn't warn you. Let's get it going on!_

_Disclamer: nothing but the idea and the ocs_

_

* * *

_

"You're pregnant!" Mrs. Harris gushed. Duncan had surprised Courtney and took her above ground to see her family. They were hudled around the large dining room table, eating the enormous meal Courtney's mother had prepared.

Courtney smiled and rubbed her stomach. It was only poking out from her shirt a little but if looked up real close you still couldn't tell that she was pregnant. The pain from the baby was still unbearable and Duncan demanded that Courtney move into his room so that he could keep a closer eye on her.

Naturally she protested to this but in the end Duncan had the final say.

Being in the same room, in the same bed with such a monster you can imagine what went on behind closed doors. Duncan would somehow persuade Courtney into something wild and the next morning she's lying next to him. Neither without clothes on. Courtney protested that Duncan would hurt the baby but he would roll his eyes and kiss her again.

"How far along?" Grandma Opal asked, sipping her vegetable soup.

Courtney looked at Duncan for the response because immortal babies run a bit slower than a normal baby would. "She's four and half months in dead years. But, if it was a normal baby she'd be in her second trimester" Duncan answered cooly. Courtney's mother just grinned with delight, "I'm so happy! The baby is going to be so pretty!"

Courtney looked puzzled, "Wait, you're happy that I'm having a baby at twenty one. I tought that you'd be appauled at the idea".

Her father shrugged, "That's why we sent you down there Courtney. To have Duncan's child and to be his wife. This is all coming out so nicely." Courtney couldn't believe her whole family was acting so understanding to the situation. She didn't even understand it herself.

The rest of her siblings were all out doing something else and would be back later. It just left five of them at the table siping soup and chowing down chicken and other dinner items Mrs. Harris had prepared. Duncan didn't eat much because even though above ground his flesh would turn to a normal white skin color and he had a heart beat, later on though he would be left with the contents stuck in his stomach.

Every so often he would rub her leg under the table and move his hand closer and closer up her leg. Courtney would gasp and try to inch away from him. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Mrs. Harris asked, smiling with joy.

Courtney dabbed the sides of her mouth daintly and shook her head. "Not really, I just been messing around with a few. I like Vanessa and Leona. I haven't really thought of any boy names yet" she admitted. "I just know it's going to be a girl".

Duncan frowned, "I know it's going to be a boy".

Courtney raised an eyebrow, "And how would you know that?"

"Why wouldn't I know that" he retorted. "Life told me it's whatever we believe in our hearts and minds it's what it's going to be".

Courtney scoffed, "I disagree. I believe it's going to be a girl! I want a girl!" Duncan rolled his eyes, what woman didn't want a girl for her first child. Deep down Duncan wanted to believe her and that he really wanted a girl also to shower his love upon. But he felt that a boy could take up more on the duties of the Underworld and wouldn't be freaked out about it.

"Sounds like some debate" her father said.

"Have you been to the doctor?" Grandma Opal asked.

"I have something better that a doctor" Duncan boasted. "There is a woman they called Life because she decides the life and path for everybody. Life can set the course for anyones life, she's practically my boss but the Big man upstairs is mostly in charge."

"I want to see my grandbaby when it's born." Mrs. Harris said, taking a large stab in her salad. "Better yet, I want to be there when it's born".

"Speaking of which" Grandma Opal started in, "Are you going to deliver the baby down there?" hoping that her granddaughter would say no.

"We have to Ma-ma" Courtney told her. "If something happens, Duncan and Gwen have to be there to help. A regular doctoc can't help me if the baby is not really living".

Courtney shivered to herself and realized Duncan was at it again. He was moving ever so slightly up her legs and around her waist.

"Do you have the baby's room all picked out?" Mrs. Harris asked, totally oblivious to her daughters now rapid breathing.

Courtney griped the table for support, Duncan was playing with fire now. "No, Mommy I haven't but Gwen told me she...ahh!,wanted to do it. Um-OH!" she hummed to herself. Her face twisted and contorted from the pain not the pleasure from Duncan. He stopped his actions and eyed her intently as she grasped her stomach with both hands and groaned loudly.

"Courtney?" her mother called in alarm.

"OW! It's hurting again!" she explained and her family sprang into action immediately. Duncan picked her up bridal style and carried her to the next room and laid her on the white couch.

"What's going on?" her father asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it's hurting her" Duncan said.

Courtney squeezed her eyes closed tightly and said through clenched teeth. "Take me to my room, please. OW!" she griped her stomach again. Courtney's father started to reach for her but Duncan's arm held her back. "I'll do it" he said, with such authority that it made Mr. Harris step back.

"Should I get some warm water?" Mrs. Harris asked.

"No. What I'm going to give her is much better than warm water". Grandma Opal gasped and smacked Duncan's head, "How dare you talk about my grandchild like that!" she assumed Duncan was talking sexually.

"Ow! Dammit, Opal!" he cursed. "I meant that I have the healing power she needs. I was meerly going to sedate the baby for while. Now harm done" he promised. He carried Courtney up the stairs and into her girly bedroom and laid her down gently on her king sized bed.

As soon as he laid her down he went back and closed the door and locked it tight. He approached her tentively and said, "You lied".

Courtney burst out in a fit of giggles and laughter. "I know! I couldn't help it!" she continued laughing and her face turned red from laughing so hard. Duncan smiled, it had been a while since she laughed like this.

Once Courtney had calmed down a bit Duncan propped himself up next to her by supporting his weight on his elbow and hands. "Why'd you do it?" he asked her after a while. Courtney shrugged, "I just wanted to get away from all the baby questions and talk. I wanted to be alone with you for a moment".

She sat up and crossed her legs, indian style. Maybe it was just her hormones but Courtney eyed Duncan with full lust in her eyes. He noticed this and slapped her thigh lightly, "I can't believe you would think that!" he told in mock ashame.

Courtney pouted, "What are you talking about?" she asked, innocently.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "You're thinking about having sex in your parent home."

Courtney bent down and kissed his lips. "So? Grandma has men over here all the time at night." she kisse his temple and moved back down to his next. "So one more person couldn't possibly disturb the peace". They continued to kiss with Courtney lying on top of Duncan's chest and taking over complete control.

She ran her hand under his shirt and then kept tugging at the end with persistance. Duncan took off his shirt and threw it to the side of the bed. He then flipped them over so that he was now above her. He smirked, "I wear the pants in this relationship, darling".

"Only if they don't get too small for you, darling" she teased.

Duncan growled like a lust filled animal and attacked her neck. Biting gently behing the sensitive parts of her ear and licking the base of her neck. He butterflied kissed her all the way up to her lips which he hungrily attacked. He proded at her mouth a bit before she sighed with content and opened her mouth a bit to let his tongue dance with hers.

Courtney groaned as Duncan bit her lower lip playfully. She stoked her nails along his back as his lips and hands traveled everywhere. Courtney wrapped her legs around his torso and played in his hair as he slowly took of her shirt.

Duncan's eyes widen at the new sight. Courtney sensing that something might be wrong with her body, covered herself up.

Duncan caught her hands and brought them above her head. "Your boobs hav gotten bigger from the baby" he said, he just kept staring until Courtney cleared her throat loudly. "You can stop staring anytime now!"

Duncan didn't answer but kissed and bit on the exposed part of her chest. He left a trail of kisses and bit marks from her neck, all the way down to her navel. Duncan caressed her slightly swollen stomach and listened just for a moment.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Duncan looked back up at Courtney with questioning eyes. "Does that upset you?" he asked.

Courtney rubbed her stomach in a motherly manner. "No. It's just restless and excited I guess. She doesn't really hurt me anymore, there's occasions".

Duncan frowned, "I don't want it to harm you. Should I relieve you of the little monster".

Courtney slapped his hand down and scowled, "You know I don't like you calling our baby a monster!" she hissed.

"Sorry, but it is. Anyway, I have some business to do up in Heaven. So I'm going to take you back home, and give that punk, Gabriel, a visit" his jaw tightened at the mentioning of the angel's name. Courtney nodded and yawned slightly, "Can I say good bye to my family first?" she asked. Duncan looked at her puzzled, "You don't have to ask me to say good bye to your family, babe. Meet me back outside when your done".

Duncan kissed her gently before disappearing into the air. Courtney sighed and pulled her pink shirt back over her stomach and straightened out her hair so she would look presentable to her family. No reason to give them anymore speculation as to what was going on between them. Courtney hopped down from her bed and walked silently out the room and closed the door behond her.

When she turned around her heart skipped a beat when she came face to face with her grandmother.

"Mam-ma" Courtney confirmed, placing a hand over her heart. "You scared me".

Grandma Opal's wise brown eyes bored holes into Courtney darker ones. "You weren't sick" she said, with mock assurance.

Courtney searched her brain for a quick lie. "Well, yes and no. You see the baby can get very active sometimes and she was just kicking a little harder".

Grandma Opal smiled, "You have a bond with Duncan that he used to have with someone else. That flame was gone but is now flickering dimly." Her eyes became serious as she spoke with wisdom. "Do you love him, Courtney?"

The question she had been dreading that anyone would ask her. "I don't know" she admitted honestly.

"In time, you will know the answer" she said, all knowwingly. Grandma Opal smiled and touched her cheek. "Be safe child and remember, Grandma can still kick some butt, if need be" she winked at her grandchild. Courtney smiled back and dashed past her down to the reading room, where her parents were both silently reading their books. Her mother glanced up at her arrival.

"I'm leaving" she announced and waited for their response.

"See you later" her father said, turing another page in his book.

"Good bye, honey. Come back another time when your brother and sisters are here".

"I will, good bye". Courtney walked out the door and shivered at the gust of cold wind that hit her face. A warm cloak flashed over her body and a pair of arms wrapped it around her.

"Duncan".

Courtney didn't need to say anymore. The feeling of safety anf security told the story.

"Come on before you and the baby freeze to death" he said and led her into the dark portal.

Maybe love can be found in the dark corners of your heart.

* * *

**DW: Okay I made two lines, for no reason. Any who, I am sorry that I haven't updated in while but I was traveling and this was the only time I could write.**

I'll start writing on At Your Service later and that might be posted in the near future. Please read that story and review! It is so good!!!!

Review peeps and I'll write to you later my little monsters!

Peace and Love,

DW


	24. Girl talk

********

**DW: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry peeps.**

Look, its the end of the school year and I got massive projects to do.

One project is worth like 1,000 points! Insane.

Anyway, this is the tie breaker for 299 reviews to 300. This will be my first story that made it to 300 reviews!

Yay!

Let's get busy!

* * *

"

Does it still hurt?" Life asked, gently pressing her cold, pale fingers on Courtney enlarged stomach.

The baby, was still kicking strong, but, all the real drastic abuse Courtney had been recieving from the baby were gone. Life and Gwen had become mostly her caretakers. They kept a constant watch on her at all times when she would wander around the underworld. Duncan didn't really give much support of the baby.

He still(much to Courtney's dismay) called the baby a monster. Everytime Courtney tried to bring the baby matter up, Duncan would shrug and say,

"Your call". But, when Duncan climbed into bed next to Courtney, late at night, he would always wrap an arm around her stomach. He rubbed it soothingly and although he didn't know that Courtney knew that Duncan would kiss her navel every night. He was so protective of her, it almost freaked Courtney out.

For instance, she would sit on the ledge of the river and watch as the souls would pass by her. When she looked up, Duncan would be there, watching her with intense eyes. But, today she didn't have to worry because he was supposed to have a meeting with Gabriel in Heaven. She had begged him to take her with him, but as he put it, "I don't want to endanger the baby".

Life sighed and removed her hands from her stomach. "I sense that the baby is fine and your coming along nicely" she said in her light voice. Courtney pulled her shirt back down over her stomach and rubbed her belly through the fabric. Lately, Courtney had been feeling like Duncan wasn't attracted to her anymore because she had gained so much weight.

Courtney didn't know if Duncan had ever been attracted to her before. She knew that he was sexually attracted because of the burning lust she would always see in his intense blue eyes. And whenever they did it, it always left Courtney panting and wanting more. Maybe, it was the hormones or maybe it was because Duncan was so good at it.

Whatever the reason, she knew that Duncan wouldn't want to look at her anymore because in her eyes she looked like a whale. Duncan had been sneaking out of their room and down to the tavern for a drink or two and maybe even something else with the waitress Julia.

"Life, do you think that I would lose all the weight after I have the baby?" Courtney asked her worridly.

"Once that baby is out, you will shrink down to your regular size. Without having to workout" Life smirked, reading Courtney's mind from her body language. "You think that Duncan would not want you because you're gaining weight, right?"

Courtney fidgeted in her seat, "Maybe. I mean look at me!" Courtney got up and crossed the room to the large mirror. She stood in front of it and casted a hand down her frame.

"I'm as big as a cow!" she whined.

Gwen sighed and floated over next to her. "You're not fat, Courtney. It's just a baby".

"Yeah, but, who would want to sleep with a elephant!" Courtney still complained.

Gwen threw her hands in the air, giving up. "Whatever. I'm going to check something" she walked out of the room abrutly, leaving just Life and Courtney. Life ran a hand through her silvery white hair and sighed, "I guess I should go as well. So much to do in some much time". She got up and started for the door.

Turning back, she watched for a moment as Courtney rubbed her belly. A moment of jealousy washed over her face.

"You know Courtney, you have that glow about you" she said quietly.

Courtney looked closer in the mirror, "You should talk. You're the one that's glowing".

Life looked down at her own glowing pale skin. "I glow all the time" she said, disregarding the statement.

"You know Courtney, I don't understand why you're complaining about gaining a little weight" Life told her, furrowing her brow slightly. Courtney sat down on the bed and then layed back completely.

"You wouldn't understand how I feel" she moaned, her hand covering her face.

Life's eyes casted downward, "Actually, I do" she admitted.

Courtney's eyes opened, "What?"

"I said, I do know what it feels like".

"How?"

Life walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge, next to Courtney. She pushed her hair from her face and tried to think of a good place to start her story. "I was pregnant, once" she started quietly. "When I was human".

This intrigued Courtney so much, that she propped herself on her elbow to get her attention that she was listening. "Do you remember what it was like. Being human, I mean".

Life fiddled with the bed spread for a minute before smiling lightly. "How could I forget?"

"Do you mind sharing?" Courtney pushed.

"No, not at all" Life prepared herself mentally. "I was born in 1919, again. This was my third lifetime over".

"Wait, you have more than one life?" Courtney interrupted.

Life blinked, "Yes, everyone does. There was even a little princess like you in another life. Anyway, in this lifetime I was placed in Germany. Now, we both know the world war 1 was had just ended. All the soldiers had come home and every woman was looking for a new husband."

"I worked in a very high scale nightclub, as a waitress. One night a man walks with some buddies of his. I could tell he was in to me, by the way he kept throwing glances at me and smiling everytime our eyes met".

"What did he look like?" Courtney asked, trying to paint herself a picture.

Life sighed in content, "He was a womans man. Tall and clean shaven. His hair was geled into a wavy style and his bright green eyes shone brightly at me. He took my breath away when I laid eyes on him. He was so nice and funny and had the voice soft as velvet". She smiled to herself remembering.

"I introduced myself and we exchanged greeting. I served he and his friends all night, until we got ready to close. That's when he asked me to dance. And, I did, because I thought I had found the greatest person in the world".

"What happened then?" Courtney asked, encouraging her to go on.

Life rubbed her neck, "From then we went out on dates and after about three weeks, we moved in together."

"Pure love" Courtney gushed.

"Yes. It was", Life's smile disappeared and was replaced with a thin frown. "Than Hitler came and the world war 2 started. He had to go and fight and when he left I was heartbroken and depressed. Even though he wasn't fighting very far from where I was, I was still afraid that I would have no one to protect me from the Nazis".

Life's voice was barely a whisper, "One night I was walking back home and I was attacked by a SS officer. He raped me in a alley and when he was finished he left me there on the cold ground. The only thing that I was concerned about was my baby that I had found out about four days before it happened", her voice was becoming shaky and her breathing was getting uneven. "I wrote to Bobby, that's his name, and told him that I was pregnant. I never did tell him that I was raped."

"Why?"

"I was ashamed" she admitted, sheepishly. "I watched day after day as the Nazis paraded the streets and the Jews were being forced out from the homes. I was slapped once for defending a Jewish woman one time." Life shook her head, trying to get the memories to go away. "But the most tragic thing happened to me." Life was now griping te bedsheet in a tight grip.

Courtney could already guess what happened but she wanted to be sure.

A lone tear, rolled down her cheek. "Bobby died. He was shot down by a American fighter plane. I went mad when I found out. I stopped eating and taking care of myself. My sister had to come and watch over because I was still pregnant. After a week of being madly depressed and stressed out, I lost my son".

Courtney gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry" she mumbled from behing closed hands.

Life shrugged it off, "It's fine."

"So, what happened after you lost it?"

"I came to America and found another guy. He wasn't nearly as wonderful as my dear Bobby but he was decent". Life turned her head so that she was now looking at Courtney, right in the eye. "That's why I'm so excited for you. You're going through the most wonderful thing in the world. Yes, you might have some excess weight,but, think about what it's for".

Courtney was ashamed that she had been so selfish. "I'm sorry, Life. You know I'm really happy you're here for me".

Life smiled fondly at her,

"I'm glad too"

* * *

Duncan held Gabriel's shirt in the fist of his hand and he held him up in the air.

"What did you just?" Duncan asked, growling.

"That you need to talk to your father, Duncan" he choked out.

Duncan snarled and let go of the angel's collar. Gabriel fell to the ground and rubbed the corners of his neck. He watched as Duncan paced around the room, angrily. "I am not going to go see that bastard, Gabe!"

Gabriel stood up and adjusted his halo. "I knew you would say that but, Duncan the treat is getting closer and closer to Heaven! We need to reunite our armies so we can fight together in the first attack!"

Duncan stopped pacing and leaned agaisnt the wall. He folded his arms, "I know what you're trying to do" he said knowingly. Gabriel looked confused, "What am I doing?" he asked.

"Trying to get me to protect your sorry ass".

Gabriel sighed, "Duncan, you can't curse in Heaven. I told you that before".

"Like I hell I can't" Duncan scoffed.

Gabriel put his hands together, "And that's exactly where you're going".

Duncan smirked, "Dude, I vacation there".

"We're getting off subject, Duncan!" Gabriel said, already looking flustered.

"I'm sorry, dude." Duncan said with mock sencerity. "What has my father done already?"

Gabriel reached across his desk and pulled out a disc. "They sent videos" he said.

"Pop it in" Duncan commanded.

Gabriel nodded and went over to his DVD player and put the video in. The screen came on and it showed a firery background and someone was holding the camera the wrong way. Duncan heard someone cuss and then fix it.

He grimaced when his father came on the screen.

"Hello Gabriel, it's been along time" he said in that deep voice that Duncan despised.

"I just wanted to let you know before the camera melts, that the time has come for another war for the world. I should warn you, my fighters are stronger than ever and we will be prepared to strike at any notice. Maybe tomorrow, maybe today" he smiled and showed his sharp teeth.

"Oh, dear old Gabriel, I'd hate to see everything you worked for, go up in flames" a burst of fire came from the background.

Duncan's father got closer onto the screen, "Oh and when you show my son, tell him I said congrats on the new wife and child. Oh, looks like the camera is about to melt out completely. Bye-bye for now Gabe".

The screen goes blank.

Duncan was furious! He had to get out and back to Courtney and the baby. He needed a good distraction. Duncan started to walk out and Gabriel called after him, "Wait! We have to make a plan! Where are you going?"

"I need to see two somebodies very important!" he called back and walked out the office.

Gabriel sighed in defeat and sat down on a cloud chair. He took the disc from the player and examined it,

"What I'd like to know is, how'd he get a camera?"

* * *

**DW: I really didn't like the end but I had to make something.**

Hey! I am open for ideas on the next chapters so if anybody has an ideas, please pm me and I would really like to hear them.

Schools out next week and I'm starting a job pretty soon, so I can buy a laptop and that way I can update to you guys faster!

Peace and Love

DW


	25. old an

**DW: Hello, peeps!**

OKay, so pretty crazy day for me! you can already guess.

Thank you .lessons for ruining my day and concentration on my exams which are coming up next week.

Excuse me if I don't use correct grammer right now-

i did see the story last night but i was tired from studying and didnt check it out for myself. then the next day (today) came the emails

i got emails from like 5 different people. So, I decided to read the story. Like I had too! I could have read the first two chapter of mine!

But, I was curious as to what my reviewers thought.

You guys got MAD! wow. that girl got flamed in serbian and french. Not to mention english.

I did send out two pms to her and the last one didn't put me in a holy spot at all.

You guys are going to be so pissed, I actually had thoughts about taking this story down for a moment. But, the real me slapped DW and said,

"Put down the freakin mouse".

Which I did because, I worked to darn hard on this story to take it down all because some chick with no life wanted to start some mess. Shes lucky we dont go to the same school.

Just an FYI to her- I'm not twelve but she must be. Just add three more years on it :).

That bitch totally flammed my writing skills and that is a DW no-no.

I guess she'll think twice before copying my fanfic!

I just want to tell you guys that I love you big time and thanks. *internet hugs and kisses*

I mean I had people who have never reviewed on my story, diss her.! that was amazing and hope you start reviewing. Even if you dont speak english just write in your language and I can translate.

Love you guys mucho big time!

from DW aka

Du Jour

:)


	26. New chapter!

********

**DW: Hey peeps!  
**  
**  
Guess what?**

I'm on summer vaction, peeps! Yes!

That means I dont have to get up at 5:30 anymore or do any hw. But, that also means that I get to update faster!

We had a massive water balloon fight after school got out.

* * *

Duncan returned from the trip with Gabriel, angry, fustrated, and looking for Courtney. He stormed his way past Danielle who scurried after him, to remove his cloak. "Is everything alright, sir?" she asked. Duncan mumbled something unintelligentable and dumped his cloak on top of Danielle. She grunted, annoyed and pulled herself out.

Duncan stopped walking and looked around. "Where the hell is everyone?" he bellowed.

Danielle pulled his cloak along, "Mistress Gwen is looking after Courtney. Everyone else is doing what they normally do, mope". She walked beside him as he suantered up the stairs. "Sir, is something wrong?" she asked. Duncan looked down to his feet at the little grimlin. Her wide brown eyes stared right back.

"Yes" he sighed, deeply. "But, I don't want to think about that right now. All I want is to see Courtney". He opened the door to their room and found Gwen sitting by Courtney's side, mumbling a spell. Courtney's face was flushed and beads of sweat, clung to her forehead. She was also gripping her stomach tightly and her expression looked pained.

Sensing dnager immediately, Duncan moved swiftly to her side. "What's wrong?" he asked, kissing her hand gently. Courtney let out another groan and Duncan frowned even more. Gwen finished her chant and looked back up at Duncan. "The baby was causing her grief again. This time it was almost pounding itself agaisnt the inside of her stomach. Throwing a tantrum".

Courtney's breathing went back to normal. "Thanks Gwen" she gave the goth a small smile.

"It was nothing" she replied and sensing that Duncan wanted to be alone with Courtney, excused herself. As soon as she was gone, Duncan climbed into the large bed, beside Courtney. He pulled up her shirt and frowned, grimly at the dark bruises that were in random places all over her stomach.

He placed a cool hand on one of the spots and Courtney shivered at the touch. "Do they hurt?" he asked, gently. Courtney closed her eyes as his finger traced another one. She gasped and shook her head 'no'. Duncan leaned down and kissed the spot and smirked when Courtney let out a small groan of pain.

"Liar" he declared. "They do hurt". His eyes scanned over her stomach and they picked up, bite marks and other bruises. He was beginning to worry about the safety of Courtney, the baby was destroying her from the inside out.

"How did your meeting go?" Courtney asked, knocking his hand away.

"Fine. But, I really don't feel like getting into that now" he said and kissed the nape of her neck.

"I want to know, what happened?" Courtney protested. "Is it trouble?" she guessed. Duncan paused all his actions and almost spat on the floor, woth hatred for his father. Courtney rubbed his head tenderly, "You can tell me" she coaxed. Duncan groaned and pulled away, "I'll tell you when the time is right".

Courtney pouted a little. "Fine." She racked her brain for something else to say. "You know I talked with Life today" she said, pulling her shirt back down. Duncan hands roamed her body freely, "So" he said, pointlessly.

"So, she told me a tragic story".

"About?"

Courtney's eyes casted downward and Duncan titled her head back up. His light blus eyes searching her much darker ones. "Did she something that upset you?" he asked. Courtney fidgeted, "It didn't really upset me as much as it upsetted her".

"Which story was it?" Duncan asked, seeming to know most of them.

"The one about how she fell in love with some guy in the army and she had his baby. But, he died and Life became so upset that she lost the child". Duncan was becoming just a tiny bit annoyed with Life's stories about her past life. Courtney could sense something was wrong when his body tensed up. "Have you heard that one?" she asked.

"I was the one who killed her husband".

Courtney threw her hands to her mouth. "How could you?" she asked, after removing them. Duncan shrugged, "It's my job, remember darling? He was a nice guy, but even nice guys have to get canned sometimes." Duncan leaned back and folded his hands behind his head.

"Did you kill her child as well?" Courtney asked quietly, bringing her legs close to her chest.

Duncan was contemplating on wheather to answer her or not. "Yes". He looked up to see Courtney shaking and angry trears rolling down her face. Duncan tried to console her but she pushed his hands down, angrily. "How could you do that!" she wanted to know, "How could you kill a innocent child?"

Duncan sighed, fustrated, "I told you before! It's my job to take people out of this world. The baby didn't suffer any".

Courtney glared at him and held her stomach. "So, if you had a chance, would you kill our baby?"

Duncan glared right back at Courtney, "Why are you being so difficult!" he yelled back at her.

"I'm not!" Courtney shouted back, "I just want to know that if it were your choice. Would you kill my baby?"

Duncan thought a moment and then answered difiantly, "Yes! Yes, I would because it's nothing but a little monster, Courtney! Get it through your head! It hurts you almost everyday now and you just put up with it!"

Courtney eyes looked down and tears threatened to fall.

"If you didn't want that damn thing so much, I would have killed the little bastard by now!" Duncan could almost hear Courtney's heart rip a little. She backed up from him and protected her stomach as if, Duncan would strike at any moment. He knew that he had hurt her badly this time. Courtney backed into the wall and fell down to the ground.

"Babe, look, if I had a choice to save you or that baby. I would pick you a thousand times over. You just don't understand". He reached for her but Courtney turned away. "I can comprehend just fine, Duncan. You don't want this baby more than I do. I get it. But, you're only letting me keep it so I can be happy and so that you can have someone to take your place".

"Courtney, that's not it-"

She put a hand up to stop him. "I can see now that I was nothing more than a tool for you to use. Nothing more than an adversary" she slide her way to the bathroom and shut the door.

Duncan crossed the room and banged loudly on the door. "You know that's not true!" he bellowed through the wood. "If you were something at me disposale, I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago. But, I kept you around because I-" his voice faded and he couldn't bare to say the words. He heard Courtney crying softly.

Duncan left the room without a sound more.

**In the bar...**

"Do you want me to refill you drink?" Julia asked, holding the pitcher in Duncan sight. Duncan had sauntered down to the bar for a drink and something to relieve his mind. But, one drink turned into three which turned into many. His words were slurred and he wasn't thinking straight. Duncan held his cup out some more. "You know it, doll".

Julia leaned over and poured him just a little more. Duncan took in the pleasure of watching her cleavage open wider as she bent down to fill his drink. He reached out and grabbed her shirt, making her spill the drink all over her shirt and in her shirt.

"Damn you Duncan!" she cursed and tried to excape his grasp.

He pulled Julia closer and she could smell his fowl breath. "You know Juila, it's been quite a while since I enjoyed you company?" he whispered. Julia sighed, "Aren't you married?" she asked.

Duncan groaned and shook his head, "Yes, but I can't do anything with her!" he complained, "She's as big as a cow". Duncan brought his lips to Juila's neck and licked gently at the spilled beer on her chest. "You really shouldn't say things like that about her" Julia protested and once again tried to pull away.

Duncan grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer. "I can say whatever I want" he declared. "How much time to have left on you sentence?"

"Three hundred years"

"I'll take one hundred and fifty years off, if you stay with me tonight" he said, a little glint in his eyes.

Julia thought a moment, but then shook her head. "Courtney would be upset. Duncan, I can't".

"I'll make it two hundred" he offered and watched as Julia thought this over. He traced a hand over her ear and down to her lips, "Come on now, I'm giving you a major break,babe. Just one night with me and you'll only have a hundred years left. Think of yourself" he purred.

Julia sighed, "I'll do it"

Duncan chuckled, "Now, let's go have some fun".

* * *

**DW: You guys have been so patient with me!**

PS- I started a new story, it's called Loss of Innocence.

Summary- Courtney gets kidnapped and raped by a gang in Mexico. They keep her locked up for days on end but some how she excapes and with the help of one of her kidnappers. Then she is deported to Canada and has to take mandatory classes for victims of rape. But, she has a vow of silence and won't talk to anyone. Another teenage boy is in the help program who were accused of raping girls. Maybe, he can get her to talk.

It's going to be really good and I will update on Mental State; previously called At Your Service.

Hey, does anyone else besides me thinks Prince of Persia looks like a good movie?

Review and I'll see you peeps next time!

Peace and love to my haters!

DW


	27. assumptions

**DW: Told you I would be back peeps!**

**New business- Loss of Innocence was updated recently so check it out. You guys would love it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time and I'm about to give you another reason to review! **

**If only summer reading could be on fanfiction, then I'd be done already**.

* * *

Courtney meekly peekd her head out from the bathroom. Duncan was gone, again. Whenever they would argue he would got down to the bar and have a few drinks and then come and join her in bed. But, tonight seemed like it would be very different. Courtney walked out the bathroom and closed the door.

Wiping the tear stains from her eyes, she collasped on the bed. She rubbed her stomach, affectionately. "Your father is a complete asshole". The baby seemed to bump in response and Courtney smiled down at it. She closed her eyes and tried to shake off the argument they had just had and focus on the slumber.

A moment later, Courtney heard a soft thumping noise. She shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep but the sound kept going. Sitting up after she kept hearing it, her intentions began to roam to her darling husband. Courtney quickly threw off the covers and struggled to get out of the bed because of her baby. Courtney then staggered her way to the door and wobbled out of the door way. Like always, Danielle was sleeping peacefully at the doorway.

Her small frame was breath easily up and down as she stirred in her slumber. Courtney would have bent down and patted her head but her large stomach confined her not to. Instead she waddled on down the hall to her old room. The banging had ceased for a moment and it sounded like someone was talking.

Courtney placed her ear to the door and listened in. It was Duncan and Julia.

"What's wrong?" Julia was asking, "I thought you wanted this".

Duncan sighed, "I do but I can't, like you said I have a wife".

"That's never stopped you before" Julia scoffed.

"But it's different now" Duncan sighed heavily, "She worrying herself to death about me and with child. I'm laying here with you" he chuckled, "No offense to you Julia, I mean, your great in what we do. But, Courtney would have beaten you out if she didn't have that stomach".

Julia smiled, "Thank you Duncan, you finally learned that you have a conscience. Go back to your wife and I won't mention this to her". Courtney then heard Duncan get up and starting for the door.

"Thanks Julia" he said before opening the door

Courtney gasped and ducked into another hallway. She watched as Duncan walked down the hall towards their room and slip quickly inside. Courtney breathed a sigh of relief that she had not been caught. Leaning against on what she thought was a wall, Courtney fell backwards right onto her butt.

She spit out some cobwebs and managed to grab hold of something to pull herself up. She had never been in this room before and she didn't think that she was supposed to. Courtney fingered the sign that said, "Danger: If you go back here, Duncan will kill you...again". Courtney chuckled besides the threatnening warning.

Where she had fell in had been a hallway filled with junk. Courtney's curosity got the best of her, when she started walking down the hall to look. There were boxes of packed things and other things that were just there. Most were very girly items like, dresses, brushes, hair ties, and dolls. Courtney picked up one of the dolls with blondle stringy hair. A black stitch smile was plastered on her face and her eyes were made out of green buttons.

bump bump bump

Courtney jumped at the sound of the noise and at first she thought it might be coming from her stomach. The sound was coming from a room down the hall. Courtney placed the doll back down on top of the boxes of things and walked down the hall slowly. The sound was still bumping as she placed a hand on the knob.

Courtney looked around nervously before opening the door. She expecting something horrifying, something creepy like a dead body. But, instead she found a large room fit for a any girl. A large bed was propped on a platform and it was circled around with a purple lace curtain. The carpet was also a dark purple and the walls were also.

"Someone was a fan of Barney" Courtney commented, looking around.

Courtney went to inspect the bed. She pulled back the curtain carefully and passed through it. She felt the smooth velvety fabric of the bed sheets, she noticed that they were almost covered by like a inch of dust. The pillows were in perfect place and next to the bed was a coffee table that was just as perfect.

The bumping noise returned and Courtney turned around and walked out from the bed's curtain. It stopped just as she got to the desk. On the desk was a small wooden box full of empty letters. A stamping book was near by as were a old fashioned pen with a ink well next to it. Courtney also noticed a picture frame that lay in a mountain of dust.

Courtney blew the dust away and then cough when some got in her mouth.

"Felicia" she mumbled to herself.

Felicia's face shone brightly back at Courtney. The picture was in black and white so Courtney couldn't see any color that stood out from her face. Her eye flickered to Felicia's neck, around it was the black diamond necklace Courtney was now wearing. Courtney fingered the one around her neck and started to put two and two together.

Just when she was about to come to her assumtion, the frame bumped loudly and Courtney gasped and let it fall to the floor. She turned around, ready to face anything. But, she was faced with a mirror that was all glossy and dark.

"OKay, I'm freaked out!" Courtney ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. She then sprinted down the hall back to the opening she fell through. Courney slipped through the opening and once again, pulled the cobwebs from her hair.

"Courtney!" Duncan was standing out in the middle of the hallway, looking horiffed at her.

"Hey, babe!" Courtney forced a smile and waved to him.

Duncan was in front of her in a matter of seconds. His face clouded with anger, "Where were you?" he asked, scanning her face.

"I got lost down a hall but I found my way back" Courtney reached up and kissed his cheek.

Duncan pushed her away gently, with his hands. "Look, babe, I'm sorry about the argument thing. I went off and did something stupid".

Courtney shushed him with a finger and smiled up at him. "I know and it's okay". Duncan was confused but he wrapped an arm around her waist anyway and guided her back to their room. "You know I don't think you're that big" Duncan commented.

Courtney rubbed her stomach, "I am. I'm as big as a cow".

He pushed her down gently onto the bed. "Yeah, but, it's for a good cause, right?"

Courtney snuggled down into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Duncan, tomorrow we have to go above ground".

"Why?"

"I need to see my grandmother"

* * *

**DW: I'm sorry for it being so short but I swear that next chapter will be long and very very surprising!**

I just came up with the perfect chapter and you guys will love it!

I'll try and update on Mental State and Loss of Innocence later, okay?

As for me, tomorrow I'm hitting the mall with my friend and hopefully I can see the Prince of Persia!

Peace and Love,

DW


	28. Coming out

****

**DW: Sorry that this took so long peeps. But like I promised, it's kinda long and very surprising!**

I feel like I owe you guys a explanantion. First I was working three days a week and then we had a big storm which knocked out our eletricty. Then I got lazy and just didn't have a idea what to write.

But, anyways it's here and enjoy my darlings!

did you guys enjoy the premier of Total Drama World Tour?  
Disclamer: nothing but the ideas

* * *

Duncan had fullfilled Courtney's wishes, and brought her to her parents house to see Grandma Opal. "Sorry, but I can't stay with you" Duncan told her. They were standing on Courtney's porch. Courtney rubbed her stomach, "Duncan, you never leave me alone" Courtney said astonished. Duncan shrugged, "I have some training to do with my army. Your family can protect just as much as I can".

Duncan chucked her under her chin and kissed her lips, tenderly. Courtney, sighed in content and closed her eyes. She heard him chuckle and when her eyes reopened, Duncan had gone. Courtney now frazzled, rung the door bell to her hourse and awaited the arrival of one of her family members.

"Courtney!" her mother cheered as she swung the door open.

"Hello mother" Courtney greeted and hugged her mother carefully.

Stepping in the house, Courtney was greeted by her father and younger sisters. Diamond rubbed Courtney's stomach affectionately, "Wow." she said, "Your almost ready to pop!" Their father shot her a very disapproving look and turned to smile up at Courtney. "We're happy to have you here, honey".

Courtney hugged her father and then released him. She looked around for her grandmother, "Mother, where is grandma Opal?" she asked. Her mother walked passed her into the kitchen and called back over her shoulder. "She's in her room upstairs. Why? Do you need something?"

Courtney had already started up the steps, "It's nothing you could help me with!" she called back down to her mother. Courtney reached the top of the stairs and remembered that her grandmother's room was all the at the end of the hall. She passed by her older sister's room and then the twin's room, Her room was to the right and then her parents. Courtney passed by her brother's room and heard heavy snoring coming from inside.

She finally reach the end of the hall and knock on the wood door. "Come in!" a voice called from the inside.

Courtney walked in and closed the door behind her. Grandma Opal was sitting on her bed, reading her a mystery book. Her glasses were half way down the bridge of her nose and she was half way through the book. Opal glanced up at her intruder, "Courtney!" she cheered and sat her book down carefully next to her.

Courtney smiled and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Opal wrapped her arms around Courtney and gave her a strong hug. Opal noticed her enlarged stomach and rubbed it gently, "The baby is coming along well, no?" she asked, still grinning.

"Yes, it is. But, grandma, I didn't come here for that" Courtney started.

Opal looked her, "Where's Duncan?"

"He had to leave" Courtney placed her hand over her grandmothers. "Grandma, how did you get this necklace?" Courtney touched the black diamond around her neck. "I told you it was passed down from generation to generation" Opal said simply.

Courtney wasn't satisfied with the answer. "No, grandma, I meant, who passed it down to you?"

"My mother. Courtney what are you getting at?" Opal asked sternly.

Courtney perced her lips, "Was Felicia your great great grandmother?"

Opal's mouth fell open and she closed it rather quickly. "Why would ask me something like this?"

Courtney reached into her pocket and pulled out the faded picture she found of Felicia wearing the necklace. "I found this picture in a old room that I think used to belong to Felicia. She has on the same necklace".

Opal looked at the picture and sighed, "You were always a smart girl" she chuckled, "There was a small part of me that knew that you would figure it out". Opal set the picture down on the bed next to the book. She got up and wobbled over to the closet. Pulling the wooden chair in front of the closet, she stepped up on it and looked around on the top self.

"Grandma, we really should talk about this" Courtney argued from the bed.

"I needed to show you something" Grandma stumbled down from the chair and carried a small shoe box back to the bed. She rested a moment before handing the box over to Courtney, who opened it carefully.

Inside were pictures of Opal and her mother as a young girl and pictures of..."You dated Duncan!" Courtney gasped as she held a picture of her grandmother as a young girl with Duncan wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, Duncan and I went out many of times. I was the payment just like you. And so was my mother and her mother before her which was Felicia". Opal sighed and twisted her hands in her lap. "Yes, we are related to Duncan's past love, Felicia. He then dated her daughter because she looked so much like her. It continued on like this for years, but Duncan was never satisfied".

Courtney filed through the old pictures and letters all of there addressed to Duncan. "All these years he tried to love all of you but couldn't" she mumbled. Opal touched her arm, "Duncan never could get over Felicia's sudden death. He never loved any of us as much as he loved her. However, you are different, he seems to love almost as much as Felicia".

Courtney was astonished by this new information. She knew she had to go back to the room and find some information and then comfront Duncan about it later. "Grandma, do you know something about a battle?" Courtney asked.

Opal nodded, "Yes. Actually, Duncan was fighting the same battle agaisnt his father when Felicia was alive. She died before Duncan could reach her after it was over. I thought you knew that".

Courtney didn't say anything but stood up abruptly and started for the door. "I have to go, grandma. Thank you for the information" Courtney left before Opal could say anything more. She decided not to tell her parents she was leaving but went into her room instead. It was the same as always, everything in order.

Courtney walked over to the closet and walked all the way to the back, in the darkest of the dark in her room. She concentrated very hard and tried to call on a portal to take her back. Gwen had recently taught her how to make a portal back to the underworld if she ever needed to. After concentrating all her energy on that one thing, it appeared at the bottom of her floor.

Stepping into it, she was then transported back to the underworld in a quickly manner. Once Courtney was sure she was back by the underworld river front, Courtney rubbed her tightening stomach. Duncan never liked Courtney to use the portal, due to the fact that it must have irrated the baby a lot.

"Courtney!" A tiny voice called.

She responded by looking over to the right of her and saw that Danielle was hopping over to see her. "You aren't with Duncan" she observed. Courtney shook her head, "No, he said he had some business to take care of." Her eyes wandered over to that closed restricted area, where she had found that room. "Danielle, do you know why that hallway is closed up" she said, pointing to the boarded up space.

Danielle stood on her toes and made her self taller to have a look. "Oh yeah, Duncan had that part boarded up because some people swore they saw the ghost of Felicia. Duncan, of course checked it out for him self, and found nothing. To keep people from talking about it, he ordered Pain and Death Mask to close it for good.".

Danielle shivered, "I went back there and it freaked me out. Nothings back there except dust" Danielle hopped on to finish her rounds.

Courtney watched her hop away before starting for the closed off room and hallway. She climbed through the hole in the boards and took time too pick the dust off her self. She then proceeded down the hall and went straight into the bedroom. It was still the same, of course. Courtney didn't expect the room to change in anyway since she'd been there days before.

Courtney crossed the room over to the desk and pulled the top drawer out.

"Okay, Felicia" she said to herself, "Let's find out who you are".

* * *

Duncan threw the knife down into the table once more and again pulled it right back out and repeated this. His legs were propped up on a table and Gabriel sat off to the corner of the room. Plans of attack were laid out in front of Duncan's boots and had become wrinkled from the soles of his shoes.

Gabriel flinched everytime Duncan threw the sharp knife into the table. "Don't you think we should be working on a plan?" he asked

Duncan raised a careful eyebrow, "If you would just shut up a moment and let me think, then we can." He rubbed his chin, "My father knows all the attacks and plans that we have used and that we will use. The same plans we used a hundred years ago are no longer useful".

"I agree" Gabriel spoke up and leaned in his chair. "Perhaps a surprise attack?"

Duncan snorted, "What are you in grade school? This isn't a game of a snow ball attack". Duncan threw the knife into the table and when he leaned in to retrive it, he stopped. Gabriel, seeming alarmed, looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"That's it" Duncan mumbled and pulled the knife out.

"That's what?" Gabriel asked, still very confused.

"In the last one hundred and three years, my father has picked the spot for the battles. But, what if we pick somewhere very cold to do the fighting?"

Gabriel was still very confused, "Why would that make a difference?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Gabe, I know this is hard for you but just think for a moment. These guys are used to theh hot, scorcing temperatures, and if we fight some where very cold..."

"It would be in are advantage!" Gabriel finished, clapping his hands.

Duncan eyed him strangely, "Seriously dude, you have got to stop watching that Total Drama mess".

"Sorry" Gabriel said, looking down. "I just had a Katie and Sadie moment. Maybe even a Lindsey too".

Duncan gave him more look before walking out of the tent and into the open. His army of generals were waiting calmly outside. They all seemed to perk up in interest when he came into sight. "Have you came up with a course of action, sir?" one asked.

"Yes. Summon the best damn dead weights of an army you can. And train them to fight and sustain in very cold temperatures. Oh, and someone please contact the bastard and tell him the fighting grounds. If you have a problem, you come and take it up with me". Duncan walked just as swiftly away as when he came in.

"Duncan," Gabriel called, "Do you reall think this will work?"

He watched as Duncan propped his feet back up agaisnt the table. "It better, because if not, the world as we know it will be over".

* * *

Courtney sorted through the letters and tons of pictures again. Getting very fustrated that she couldnt find anything;Courtney threw the documents aside. "What am I trying to do?" she asked herself in a quiet voice.

A small bang, startled her and she knocked down some of the pictures onto the floor. Grumbling to herself, Courtney eased herself onto the floor and started to collect all the papers. One had been carried away under the desk and as Courtney reached back there to get it, her hand collieded with something.

She bent over some more and saw something in the back, covered by cobwebs. Courtney ignored the webs and reached her hand back there to retrieve whatever it was. She brought out a small silver box. "Jackpot!" Courtney cheered and quickly returned to the desk and blew off the dust.

Opening the box, she was surprised to find out that it was a music box. Small soothing chimes played when she opened it, but the box contained nothing. Courtney was slightly disappointed about it was empty and she got upset and threw the box across the room. "This crap is stupid" she mumbled and was about to leave.

She got up and started to walk out the door but her sleeve got caught on a hook in the wall. Courtney turned to work with it and when she finally just teared her sleeve to get it off. Looking back up, Courtney's eyes grew large and she covered her mouth so that her scream would not be heard.

Standing before her, was a ghostly figure that was clear enough that Courtney could make out the person's face.

"Felicia?" Courtney muttered

The figure, smiled and nodded, "Yes, Courtney, I'm Felicia. When you opened the box I was finally released again. Speaking of the box, don't ever throw my home again. You'll mess up my Dish Network!" she said a little jokingly and serious.

Courtney was still in shock but she walked back over in a daze and picked up the box from it's spot on the floor. "I'm sorry".

"It's fine" Felicia said and her eyes traveled down to Courtney's stomach. "So, that's Duncan's child, huh?"

Courtney looked down at her poked out stomach and rubbed it softly. "Yes. I hope this doesn't upset you".

Felicia's gray eyes scanned her body, "No it's fine. I'm worried that I upset you and your child. You should sit down". Felicia's ghostly hands pointed to the bed and Courtney stumbled her way to sit on the edge. She was still holding her head and shaking it back and forth. "How is this possible?"

Felicia chuckled lightly, "It's a long story. I can give you the long verison as to why and how I was in the box, or I can give you short and sweet".

Courtney looked up, eyes determined to find out the truth. "The long way please".

Felicia's smile diappeared from her transparent face. "I knew you would pick that one." she sighed and started, "I supposed Duncan has told you bits and chunks at a time about me, right?"

Courtney nodded, comfirming that.

"You know of the war that took place about a hundred years ago?" Felicia asked.

Courtney thought a moment, "Yes. Duncan and my grandmother told me about it." Courtney suddenly grasped onto the black diamond necklace. "Could you please tell me about the necklace and how I got it?" she asked, even sounding a little desperate to herself.

"All in good time" Felicia said. "Now, five days before the war ended, Duncan asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes and we were going to married right after the war. But, something happened".

"Come on!" Courtney pushed, "I already know about your life threatening illness that killed you".

Felicia scowled, "Glad you take things like this so lightly" she said sarcastically. "But, you right. I caught what they called the 'red death'. It was right after I recieved Duncan's letter, asking me to marry him." Felicia looked down, "I thought that if my parents hired the best doctors in town, that they could save me. But, it was too much to bare. I died right when Duncan arrived on the surface to come and get me."

"I remember him being very upset with himself and he and Gwen did all kinds of spells to get my soul to cross over. But, along the way I got stuck".

"Stuck where?" Courtney asked, not wanting to press to hard.

"That's another mystery for you to solve. But, you were asking about the diamond?" Felicia's hand reached out to try and feel the smoothness of the diamond, but she knew she could not. "Right when I was about to die, your great great grandmother stood over me and asked me of my dying wish. I told her that I wanted her to drain my poisened blood into the clear diamond that hung around my neck."

"She complied and with a silver handled knife, she drew blood from my chest and carried it over into the diamond. That's why when you try and take it off, it clings into your skin and starts to drain your blood as a replacement. For it can never leave you neck, beause if it does, everybody in our entire family will die a horrible death but you will remain to live and bare the sounds of your moaning family" Felicia's cold eyes flickered to Courtney. "Have I scared you?" she asked.

Courtney grunted, "Not one bit. Look, since I've been down here I come to find out that a lot of things can happen. I'm sure you speak the truth but, how will this necklace ever leave me?"

Felicia shook her head. "When Duncan tried to cross my soul over, he couldn't find it. I wander around in a endless dark tunnel until I saw the light".

"You mean the light people see when their dying?" Courtney asked

"No the light that the guide kept flashing in my face. He helped me find my way out and back to Duncan." Felicia closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "I remember when he laid his sad eye on me and they lit up. We ran to each other but sadly I ran right threw him. I was missing a part of my dead soul, I guess it was lost.

I was past a deathly figure, I was a ghost. For a while Duncan and I made it work with the whole 'no touching thing' but then when I couldn'd give him children to carry on his work, his eyes started to wonder. Even if he didn't have to have a child to carry on the work, it would have still bugged him that he wouldn't be able to hold and touch me".

"What did you do then?" Courtney asked, ignoring the shearing pain in her stomach.

"I wondered to this room, where Duncan had it all set up for me to live in. That's when I trapped myself in this box. Waiting for the day when someone unleashed my other half and Duncan and I could be together forever".

Courtney blinked a couple of times, about to tell the girl that Duncan was now hers. But the sharp pains returned and it made her scream out very loudly. She crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Oh no"Felicia mumbled and looked towards the door with wild eyes.

As soon as Gwen and Danielle appeared, Felicia had gone. Danielle raced over to Courtney's side and tried to calm her down. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Gwen asked, looking grim.

Courtney let out a shriek in response. Gwen floated over to her side and picked her up lightly. "I guess I can fuss at you later. For right now, I need to get you to a flat bed table".

Danielle hopped beside her, "Is something I can help with, master?"

Gwen nodded, "Call Duncan and Life. And tell them that the baby is on it's way"

* * *

**DW: Yes! Yes! Yes! I got it done! High fives!**

sorry it took so long but i had a whole bunch of things to do.

I hope you loved it and I will try and update on a different story. Maybe Bridezillas.

So long kiddies!

Peace and Love

DW


	29. Updating

**DW: Hey peeps! sadly this I am going on vaction from fanfiction for a while.**

I have been super busy enjoying the summer and such and I haven't got a chance to sit down and type.

Hopefully I will be able to update some time in the near future but until then if you have any questions of concerns about whatever! :)  
or if you need help writing please pm me and i will resond back to you.

Don't worry my little darlings! I will write again and I will be back!

All in due time,

DW


	30. A REAl Chapter! READ!

****

**DW: Told you I would be back peeps!**

This might be a short chapter like very short but I am trying to get back into the gear of updating.

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

Courtney's screams bellowed throughout the metal room as she screamed from pain and agony. Gwen and Life were standing on either side of her, coaching her on. "Courtney, you are doing so good" Life told her, stroking her hair.

"Ahhh!"

Gwen sighed heavily, "Courtney how bad is your pain?"

Courtney tried to steady her breathing first before answering. "It feels like someone is ripping my insides out with a crow bar! I think I'm going to die!" she wailed and screamed again. Gwen nodded and hesistated before placing her hand on Courtney's stomach. "This can ease the pain for the moment" she told her and used some of her power to control Courtney's emotions.

Courtney started to relax slowly back onto the metal table. She grasped Gwen's pale hand and brought her closer to her sweaty face. "Gwen, can you give me more?" she asked in a pleading tone, "I think I'm in more pain than other women would be".

Gwen reluctantly placed her hand back onto her stomach and was about to feed her more of the energy, but a dark mist of a hand stopped her in it's place. "I would have never have guessed that princess would resort to begging. So unlike you". Duncan stood at the door with Danielle by his side.

Courtney glared at him and said through clenched teeth, "You!"

Duncan faked a small gasp and placed a lone hand over his chest and said, "Who me? Sweet, well behaved, little me?" Duncan crossed the room to Courtney's side and took her hand gently. "This is all your fault!" Courtney groaned out as another labor pain hit her.

Duncan chuckled and stroked her hair, "Is it really? You knew this day had to come sometime. I can't believe you're acting like this!" he said in a mocking shock manner. "I would think you wouldn't feel any pain at all".

Courtney screamed out, "You trying pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a walnut. Duncan where have you been?"

Duncan frowned, "I had to meet with some people. Don't think about that now, just focus on giving me a son".

Courtney rolled her eyes and said in a sarcastic tone, "I'll try my best, master."

"She's already having the child?" a voice from the doorway said.

Everyone turned and looked, "Mother?" Duncan said in a confused tone.

Mother crossed the room and stood by Life, "You shouldn't be in here" she said in a disapproving tone.

"She's my wife!" Duncan protested.

Mother shook her head and repeated, "You shouldn't be in here". She turned to Danielle and bent down to her level. "Take my son outside and keep him away from this door. That's an order".

Danielle hopped up and started to pull on Duncan's pant legs to make him go. Of course she wasn't nearly as strong as he was and Duncan remained standing there. "I'm not going anywhere" Duncan proclaimed, taking a stance.

Mother rolled her eyes, "Always a tough guy with you" she raised her hand and sent a powerful force through his body that pushed him right out the door and shut it behind him. Duncan got up in inhumanly speed and banged on the metal door. "Dammit!" he cursed and kicked it heavily.

Danielle, who had also been hanging onto Duncan when he was kicked out, rolled over on her side and shook the dirt off her. "It's going to be okay, Master Duncan" she murmed and scampered to his feet. He stared hard at the door and cringed everytime Courtney let out a terrifying scream.

"Maybe you should think about something else" Danielle suggested.

"Maybe you should mind your business" he snapped back at her.

She bowed her head, apologetically, "I'm sorry Master, it was not my place".

Duncan softed up a little and reached down to stroke her fur. "No, I'm didn't have to snap at you", he sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk. "Your right, I need to think of something else".

"Baby names?" she suggested.

Duncan smiled widely, "I know it's going to be a girl. I've known before Courtney even got pregnant. I was thinking of something dark and powerful!"

"But sir, it's a girl" Danielle said softly, "Shouldn't the name be something girly?"

Dunan frowned, "I don't know any girly names." He plopped down on the ground and Danielle sat beside him and snuggled in his lap. She debated agaisnt herself, whether or not she should ask this burning question in her mind. "What would have Felicia wanted?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Felicia always wanted a boy like me and we thought we would have a boy. We never considerded any girls names". Courtney screamed out again and Duncan cringed and then said quickly, "We had better start thinking".

* * *

**DW: Sorry that it's so short and that it probably sucked major ass but I do have a challenge for you!**

I need girl baby names! Send them in a review and which ever one I like best is the one I'm going to use. I'll give you full props and a big update on a story of mine.

I can't promise that it's gonig to be soon but it will some and it will be big.!

PS- anyone ever read a Tale of two cities and would like to give me the details for summer reading?

Peace and mucho Love

DW


	31. Oh baby, baby, baby!

****

**DW: Ugh! Bad Dw! Bad Dw! Very bad DW!**

OMG guys, I am sorry for not updating like a usually do.

I got myself roped into the school play which is Twelve Angry Men and Im one of the jurors so yeah I'll be staying after to practice.

I've chosen the name of the baby!

Disclamer: I dont own nothing

You gotta read to find out.

PS- If any of you are interested in the Ghost Adventures show. I wrote a chapter about them you can find on my profile.

* * *

"Push Courtney!" Life shouted at her.

Courtney screamed out and she felt like she was going to die. Maybe she had already died and was about to take her last breath. Perhaps, she would never see her baby, ever! Or her family, or Duncan, again. There was a coat of sweat on her forehead, even though it was cold all the time in the Underworld.

"It's almost here!" Life shouted. Gwen was to her right side and she allowed Courtney to squeeze her hand as hard as she could. Of course Gwen could not feel a thing. From the fact that she was not living and that if she was Courtney would have already cut off her circulation. "You have to do one more, Courtney" Gwen told her.

Courtney breathed heavily, "O-one more," she told herself. "Come on, Courtney! You're a CIT!"

Courtney took one more large breath and pushed as hard as she could. Soon the noise of a faint cry was heard throughout the white room. Life caught the pleasure of cutting the cord. Gwen immediately wrapped the baby up in warm blankets and wiped it off. Courtney had her eyes shut tightly and was trying to regain her breathing.

She felt something nudge her arm and peeked from one eye to see Gwen holding her baby. "It's a girl", she told her before handing her gently to Courtney's open arms. The baby was a light grayish color and Courtney was immediately alarmed. "She's gray!"

"She's supposed to be," Life explained, "Your baby is half mortal and half unmortal. She will more than likely take on her unmortal side. Don't get alarmed if she feels really cold or she stops breathing for a moment".

The baby finally opened her eyes and to Courtney's joy and amazement, "She has his eyes," Courtney gushed.

The baby girls eyes were a light blue color just like Duncan's. She took after Courtney's hair and freckles. The baby opened her mouth to yawn and Courtney gasped as a sharp pointed tongue flicked out at her and darted back in the baby's mouth. Gwen stood over her and smiled, "She's demon like".

Courtney scowled, "My child will not be referred to as a demon".

A large banging knock was heard on the door and as it persistated, it suddenly was forced down by the hands of Duncan. He stood wide eyed and angry. His eyes scanned from Life and Gwen and finally landed on Courtney. He walked unhumanely towards her and stroked her brown hair. Kissing her forehead, he said, "My Princess, I did not hear anymore screams. I thought of the worst".

He casted his gaze on the little bundle in her arms. Courtney held her out to him and Duncan hesistated before taking her gently into his arms. Duncan began to walk slowly around the room with her and settled in the corner. The baby's eyes opened wide and her light blue ones met his blue orbs as well. A sharp ended tongue darted out at him and he laughed. Repeating the baby's actions, Duncan stroked the soft gray skin of the baby.

How long had he'd been hoping for a aire to his throne. Someone to replace him once his sentence was complete. It seemed a shame to put so much on such a delicate creature.

All his evil was her evil.

All his hatred was her hatred.

All his unruling and unfitful actions were hers to copy.

"The opening of evil," Duncan mumbled. "My little own Pandora box. So curious about the power inside".

"Pandora?" Courtney repeated, her eyes still closed.

Duncan looked up at her, "Pandora is what we will name her. It seems only fitting, something so small like a box was turned into something evil and casted it's power onto anyone who came in distance. Pandora". Duncan walked over towards the door, with the baby still in his arms. Courtney sensing Motherly instincts, picked up on it immediately.

"Where the hell are you going with my child?"

Duncan smirked, "Oh, so I have no right to very creature I helped to create? I am simply taking her to her room, to rest. I'm sure Life and Gwen would be so kind as to escort you as well".

He walked out of the room with Pandora still snuggled close to his chest. He smiled proudly down at her as he walked up the long stair case and to the room he had his servants set up. Gwen had done most of the decorating herself.

"I did the baby's room in all black" Gwen told him a couple of days ago.

"Black sheets, pillows, carpeting," she rattled off.

Courtney was sitting beside Duncan in her flanet nightgown. "Don't you have something with balloons on it?"

Gwen nodded and smirked, "Yeah, black ones".

****

**(I totally copied from the commercial for TDA. It just fit :) ).**

A black bassinet was in the middle of the room. It was draped in fake cobwebs and spiders. Duncan placed Pandora gently inside the bassinet and covered her chest up with the black blanket. Pandora immediately snuggled down into the covers and pillow, letting out a little contented sigh as she did so.

* * *

Courtney was at Pandora's side every moment Duncan wasn't (which was all the time). She marveled over her daughter and played with her toes and fingers. Pandora was growing at a alarming rate. Life had told her that this was common in half breed children, by the time most normal babies were six months, Pandora would be a year.

Duncan had given her the nickname, Pandie, which Pandora responded with a giggle. He showed her all around the underworld, agaisnt Courtney's deepest wishes not too.

"This will all be yours, my little Pandie" Duncan told her as he let her over look the entire Underworld from a highest staircase in the place. Pandora eyes turned wide as she took her small hand and tried to grab at the air. Duncan bounced her up and down, "That's right, Pandie. Grab what it was rightfully yours. Take control".

Pandora gurled and screeched happily. She then tried to levatate herself from Duncan grasp and began to float in the air. Her powers were progressful coming in and Courtney was becoming mindful of what her child might be able to do now. Pandora was doing well, floating by herself around Duncan arms.

However a uninvited guest from the ground floor interrupted her concentration. "Duncan!"

Pandora's gaze sifted downward and met the old eyes of her Grandmother. Mother was smiling up at Pandora with a hint of malice in her gray eyes. "Come to Grandma!" she called up to the little baby. Duncan peered over the edge and glared at his Mother. Both Courtney and Duncan had been doing a good job of ducking away from the visit of Mother.

Pandora lost her concentration and before Duncan could get a chance to react, Pandora was free falling down to the ground. "Oh crap" Duncan mumbled and jumped off the ledge to plunge right after her. Pandora didn't seem the least a bit worried, she went giggling right into her Grandma's arms.

While Duncan landed right on his face.

"How's Grandma's first baby girl?" Mother cooed and chucked Pandora under her chin. She glanced over a her fallen son, "Hello, Duncan" she said with less excitment. Courtney then came stumbling sleepily from their room on the next floor. "Something's wrong with, Pandora?" Her eyes scanned for her baby.

Mother turned her head to meet Courtney. "So this is how you train your child?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Mother smirked, "Well, it's just that I came by to check on my first Grandchild and I find her tumbling all the way from the top of the Underworld to the ground. Your husband was watching her levetate herself".

Courtney gasped and ran down the steps in human speed. She didn't go for Pandora but rather Duncan, who was recovering himself from the fall. "I told you about letting her do that!" Courtney kicked him in the side. Mother began to desend up the staircase and into the baby's room.

"What's is your mother doing here?" Courtney hissed

"I don't know, maybe to change diapers" Duncan scowled and rubbed his side.

"Get her away from my daughter!"

"You keep calling her your daughter! I kicked in a few chromosones too!"

Duncan got up and followed his Mother's path up the steps and into Pandora's room. His mother was gently tucking the child into her bassinet and singing lightly to her. "He sent me", was all Mother said as she turned on Pandora's moblie.

Duncan froze, "What does my Father want now?"

Mother was looking fondly at the sleeping child. "To kill this precious lamb".

Duncan eyes immediately turned into a deathening black color and his teeth barred at his Mother. "Get away from her" he snarled.

Mother chuckled slightly and said, "Really Duncan you need to stop watching that Vampire movie so much".

"Pandora likes the wolf one".

Mother shrugged and stroked the baby's hair. "Do you know of the great deal of power, lurking in th body of this sweet child?"

Courtney was now standing in the doorway of the room and glancing nervously between Duncan and Mother.

"Of course I do," Duncan said.

Mother sighed, "You aren't taking the nessary steps to bring that out of her. Soon she will be stuck in the middle of a conflict and won't know any powers or spells to use. Must I teach her?"

Duncan's voice was low and forceful, "I'm not putting her in the conflict. It's between me and him".

"But, you daughter could help you win," Mother was smiling menacingly now. "She's the gateway".

"Gateway to what?" Courtney asked, breaking the silence.

Mother glanced over at her but didn't answer. "I should really go and let the child get some rest". Mother turned to walk out the door with Duncan and Courtney right behind her. "I'll be back to check on her progress" mother called as she stood at the Entrance doorway. "Just to check on how much you've actually taught her".

Mother shot one more look to them before disappearing through the doorway.

* * *

That same night, Gwen snuck in to check on Pandora's diaper and just admire her some. Gwen felt a surge of jealousy as she went past Duncan and Courtney's room. The door was slightly cracked open and she could peer in and see them talking low to each other and then proceeding to kiss and drop clothing.

The times Duncan and Gwen had did it was just the sole purpose to restore power to Gwen. They had never really had a connection with each other. Even when Felicia was alive it seemed like Duncan was always in the shadows watching her every move. It she seemed like she was about to stumble, Duncan was there to break her fall.

Gwen wished that someone like that could be in her life.

Gwen creaked open Pandora's door and snuck in quietly. Pandora was usually up when Gwen went to see her at night. She was used to Gwen coming in and feeding her from her black bottles and changing her soggy diaper. Pandora may have been somewhat immortal, but she still held up her mortal side.

She did things like go to the bathroom, cry, eat, and use the bathroom some more.

"Hey, Pandie!" Gwen greeted from the door.

The bassinet was silent. Gwen did not hear the cheerful sounds of Pandora giggling or moving around. The black raven mobile above her was silent and unmoving. Pandora could usually make it bounce up and down from her powers.

Gwen sucked in her breath. "Pandora?"

Gwen closed in on the bassinet and pulled back the covers.

Duncan and Courtney immediately reacted to Gwen's peircing scream from down the hall. Duncan, only in his boxers, flew down the hall in inhumane speed. Courtney in only her bra and undies was running as fast as she could. They found Gwen on the floor and clutching the stuffed raven, she had given to Pandora.

Duncan eyes scanned the room for trouble. "Gwen, what it the bloody hell is wrong?" he bellowed.

Gwen cried out, "Pandora is gone!"

* * *

**DW: Thank goodness for in service days huh?**

Which I have one tomorrow and I will be chillin'!

Okay, so who took Pandie? Why? and Will Gwen ever find her soul mate?

Only two of these will be answered in the next chapter!

Thanks to whoever gave me the name Pandora!

Peace and Love,

DW


	32. Important AN

**DW: Hey peeps! Sorry I have been super busy lately and a whole lot of stuff going on like homework and school and plays**

But! I would like to try and set up a date thing where I can update on that day so...

Here is what's going on for me in Fanfiction world.

Open:

Death Note- new chapter coming soon! (idea appreciated)

Ghost Adventures story(should be updated in a couple of hours from now)

Future stories:

Guest author for someone elses story.

I'm thinking about writing for Anime Yugioh. Seto Kaiba fic with a oc.

So there you have it! I just wanted to let you know I am still thinking about you!

How about Death Note gets updated next Friday? Savvy?


	33. Where is Pandie?

****

**DW: So, I have been super busy with play rehersal and its homecoming tomorrow.**

Which, I don't want to go to :) People I am uncoordinated and it would just be a mess.

Disclamer: nothing belongs to me except the ideas!

* * *

"Have you checked every dark corner?Every inch of the whole place?" Duncan asked his searching party. Death Mask shook his head, "Yes, sir. We double checked everywhere for Pandora". Duncan sighed and rubbed his temples, "Well, check them again! I want my daughter found now!"

They all sighed and muttered a, "Yes, sir" and disappeared back into the darkness.

Duncan sat angrily in his chair and covered his face. How could he let this happen to his little girl? She hadn't even been here a decent amount of time and now she was gone without a trace. Gwen had taken Pandora's blanket and was placing some spell on it to help the "dogs" find her. Courtney had almost drove herself with worry and sorrow. She blamed herself mostly, for not checking on her.

Duncan did have some suspicion as to who it may be. His Mother was suspect number one and then there was no one he could think of after her. He immediately requested his Mother's presence at once, but so far she hadn't responded to him. He was about to go hunt and find her himself.

"Duncan?" a voice peeped out from the dark.

He raised his keen blue eyes and let them shine through the dark to see his intruder. Courtney came into sight, still in her black nightgown. It was at this time that Duncan decided to let his eyes wander down her smooth tan legs and the way chest was stressed tightly to the gown material. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her dark orbs seemed empty.

"Is there any word?" Courtney asked, hopefully.

Duncan shook his head. "Nothing. Gwen is doing her own thing to find her. It doesn't seem like a much to me, I'm going to hunt down my Mother. I know she's the reason behind this". Courtney walked up the three steps, which held Duncan's throne. (which he rarely used). Duncan patted his lap and Courtney took a seat.

He wrapped his arms around her thin fram and kissed her right temple. "Will find her".

"How can you be sure?" Courtney croaked. "She's just a baby!"

"A immortal child with some knowledge of her powers. And whoever took her won't harm her because they want something from me". Duncan caressed her arm with his index finger. Courtney sniffed, "This is my fault. If I had just went to check on her..."

"Sssh. This isn't your fault", Duncan comfronted her. "I'm gonna fix it alright, princess? Don't worry".

Courtney looked at him and gave him a small weak smile. She then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I needed to hear that".

"And you need to hear this!" Gwen rushed in saying.

She was holding Pandora's blanket and a small glass bottle which contained a green bubbly liquid.

"My experiment worked!" Gwen cheered and held out the bottled to show them. "I took a piece from her blanket and mixed it with a spell and a few magic words. I then picked out some of the evidence I found near her crib and our crook was dumber than I thought. They dropped traces of brimstone and drool onto her blanket".

"But, Pandora drools all the time. And that brimstone could have been dropped by anyone of us" Courtney said.

Gwen smiled, "I knew you'd say that. But, I also found traces of crushed human bones. Only eaten by huge spiders".

Courtney's eyes doubled in size. "Scuffy ate her!"

"No, someone who was around Scuffy, stole her".

Duncan thought a moment and suddenly pushed Courtney off his lap and flew down the steps. "Duncan!" Courtney cried out behind him and ran to catch up with Gwen at her side. Duncan ran all the way back to the Center and to Scuffy's cage. He didn't bother waiting to unlatch him. Instead he used his dark forces to unhinge the screws and lock.

Scuffy was fast asleep, his back flinched up slightly when Duncan patted his head. Reaching down, he checked Scuffy's mouth for traces of anything. Courtney and Gwen came running in as well. Courtney shrieked as she almost stepped in some poo. "Who is supposed to clean this place?"

Gwen's keen eyes spotted a piece of dark cloth by Scuffy's paw. She picked it up and sniffed it, "Pandora was here! With someone else, I can't pick up the scent!" Duncan walked over and stole the cloth from Gwen's hands. Giving it a sniff also, he frowned, "It smells fimilar. But, I can't trace it".

Danielle came scurring in from the entrace door. She had traces of cobwebs and dirt in her brown fur. "Master Duncan!" she said breathlessly, "Your Mother is here!".

* * *

Mother was standing by Pandora's crib. Her white hand gently outlining the stitching and patterns. "Hello, son" she said, not bothering to look up.

Duncan instantly became angry and charged at his Mother. "You no good evil bitch!"

Lunging at his Mother, he fell immediately to the floor and writhed in pain. She didn't remove her eyes from the basket as she spoke, "Were you  
about to hit your own mother? Whose the bitch now?"

"What are you doing to him!" Courtney cried out and ran to check on her husband.

"She's using her mind to harm him," Gwen said, standing near the door.

Courtney stood helplessly as her lover struggled, writhed, and screamed out in pain. Mother didn't even seem phased by the fact that she was hurting him. "I actually came to help you, Duncan," Mother said, her gray eyes finally casting down on him. "I know you think I stole Pandora, but I wouldn't even do such a thing even if your father confined me to the hottest corner in hell".

After a few seconds, Duncan's body started to relax and he was breathing heavily. Courtney was right at his side in a matter of milliseconds. She stroked his back and shoulders. Gwen comfronted Mother as she was leaving for the door.

"Why are you here?" Gwen asked, solomnly

"I had no plans into stealing Pandora".

Gwen growled slightly, "I didn't ask you that! I said, why are you here?"

Mother sighed, "I was supposed to take Pandora and use her to find the key that unlocks the gates to Hell itself. But, she was gone by the time I got her. I wasn't going to go through with it but, he got someone else".

Duncan stood up weakly, "Do you know where she is?"

Mother turned to him slowly and shook her head. "A Mother's intution has a strong bond with the child. Courtney, I'm surprised you haven't been able to detect Pandora yet".

Courtney gasped, "I haven't even tried to think about where she could be. Would it work?"

Mother smiled, "It worked when Duncan ran away from home when he was six."

Mother walked over to Courtney and grabbed her hand. Guiding her back to Pandora's crib, she placed her hand on the end of the crib. "Try and connect with her heart and mind. See what she sees," Mother let go of her hand and stood back.

Courtney closed her eyes and for a few moments she was able to see a mountain pass and a lot of snow. A tall figure was dressed in a completely black robe and carrying a bundle. Courtney could notice Pandora squealing and crying. The wind blew then and the figure's hood was moved off his head for a spilt second. Courtney could see his face.

She gasped and her hands flew to mouth. Gwen ran to her side and placed her hands on her should. "What did you see?"

"I saw snow and there was Pandora! She was crying and the person was carrying her up a cliff. The wind blew and I got a good look at his face" Courtney balanced herself up agaisnt the wall.

"Was it someone you recognized?" Duncan asked.

"I trusted you..." Courtney mumbled to herself.

"Who the hell was it!" Mother yelled at her.

Courtney's eyes casted over them and she spat the name out.

"Perry".

* * *

**DW: Don't I always keep you on the edge of your seat?**

Who would have thought! Perry!

Woot woot!

Okay so here's what's going on with my stories

Ghost Adventures is currently being written

I want to start on my Yugioh story this weekend.

Im out peeps! Its our homecoming game tonight and I gotta cheer on my team!

Peace and Love


	34. help

**DW: My deepest apologies for not updating quick enough on Death Note.**

But, thing is. I have major writers block!

I don't know how to progress onto the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for me, please inbox or review me.

It would be best if you read the last chapter to get a good feel.

You give me one idea that I can branch off of and I will make the chapter amazing!

Full credit goes to you!

thank you so much,

**DW**


	35. finally an update!

****

**DW: My deepest apologies for not updating quick enough on Death Note.**

I thank you all so much for lovely ideas! So I decided to take a little bit of each idea with some of my own and ladies and gentleman, lets pray...

Thanks to

JippyJars

**Victorie1993**

**Robynmas**

**WeRWhoWeR**

**sweetElisabeth**

**crazy-yanu dxc**

**Disclamer: i dont own TDI**

"I can't believe that Perry would do this to me!" Courtney jumped onto the next snowny ledge and glanced down at her fiance and mother-in-law. They were taking their sweet time trying to make it up the high mountains in the Himalays.

"Hurry up!" Courtney yelled down to them, and hopped onto another safe ledge.

Mother pulled herself up onto a ledge and leaned up agaisnt a cold, icy, hard rock. She large puffs of clouds were coming out of her mouth as she breathed heavily. "Courtney, dear, I'm an old woman. I haven't been rocking climbling since 1883".

Courtney growled in fustration and waited, impatiently as Duncan ran up to help his Mother. She tapped her foot annoyingly as he patiently waited for Mother to climb onto his back and then waited again for her to get situated on his back. It took another thirty seconds of Courtney's precious time for Duncan to reach Courtney height on the rock. "Can we go now!" she asked, fustrated beyond all wits. Duncan sucked in a lung full of cold, brisk wind. Courtney was really starting to upset him. He knew that she was anxious to find Pandora but, he knew that she was even more anxious to rip Perry to peices.

"After you, darling," Duncan said, mockingly.

Courtney huffed and mumbled a string of curse words under her breath before placing her foot in nice nook to reach the next level. Her unhumanly powers were pulsating through her veins and it kinda stung a little, but Courtney ignored the pain and concentrated on finding that traitor, Perry. Courtney could see the next safe level from her hold on the lower one. She looked around for something to grab, but found nothing.

Sighing in defeat, Courtney jumped back down to the ground and tried to take a running leap onto the cliff. When she failed the first four times, Duncan asked, "Want some help?" Courtney turned to him, her face was fustrated and pouty. "I don't need you help! Besides, you are carrying your Mother and I know that has got to take a lot of strength".

Courtney could feel the burning angry stares coming towards her back. Duncan had usually a pretty calm temper when it came to people insulting him or his Father. But, he rarely held any disregard to people insulting his Mother. She wasn't the greatest woman of all time, but she was still his Mother. The woman that gave him life, raised him, and to an extent, protected him. Not even Courtney, who he secretly loved, would insult his Mother. He would have a talk with her when they were alone. A very good talk.

Courtney finally managed to reach the next highest cliff and waited for Duncan and Mother this time. She knew from the look in Duncan's eyes, that she was upsetting him. And, there was so much Duncan could and would stand from her. They were silent the whole rest of the way to the top. Mother had longed since, got off of Duncan's back and continued the journey herself. It was not until they reached the peak and found caves, that Courtney aknowledged how cold she was.

Duncan had found a clear cave for them to rest in until they were able to find Perry. Free of bears, bats, and mountain lions, the trio sat around a makeshift fire. Courtney was glad she was in the company of two power holding beings, that could make fire. Courtney was sitting closest to the fire, due to the fact that she was still pretty much human and her she wasn't a frozen being like Duncan or Mother. She glanced at the two on the other side of the cave. They didn't seem bothered at all by the brisk wind that was blowing inside.

Her teeth chattered and her body was now beginning to shiver in order to make heat for it's self. Courtney rubbed her hands together and put them close to the fire's warmth and then back to her body. She repeated this step several times before just keeping her hands close to the flames. The fire needed more wood.

"Son, I'm going to fetch us some more wood," Mother rose from her spot on the ground. As she passed by Courtney, she mumbled just enough for her to hear her. "If you were all dead, darling, we wouldn't be having this complication, now would we?"

Courtney ignored her and just stared at the flames. She wanted to jump right in and let the hot fire melt her ice cold frame.

"Cold?"

Courtney's back was facing Duncan and she rolled her eyes secretly. Forcing herself to hold back the sarcastic comments that were about to drip angrily from her mouth. Instead she rubbed her hands and moved closer to the flames. Duncan's feet made the ground crunch under him. Courtney knew he was right behind her. She definately knew he was behind her now, because his hands began to rub up and down her sides.

"You are just making me colder, Duncan".

Duncan smirked, "Sorry I can't provide any heat for you, princess. Your best bet would be staying by that fire".

They stayed liked that for a moment, until Courtney spoke again. "Duncan?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm sorry for what I said about your Mother. I didn't mean it. I was just so determined to reach the top and hunt down Perry. I was totally out of line and I'm sorry". Duncan was indeed grateful that Courtney apologized to him, but if she was going to use her on coming powers, she needed to keep her angry out of the way. He knew they came and went as the angrier or worried Courtney became. That's pretty much the time they ever made an appearance in her.

Duncan grabbed hold of both of her arms from the back and rubbed his thumb over her veins. "I know it hurts. But, you gotta learn how to control you emotions. It's what your powers are being based on. Your angry causes super strength. Being worried cause you to locate that someone's where-abouts. There could be more, you must be careful". He kissed Courtney on the back her neck then once on her cheek.

"Do you think we'll ever find her?" Courtney asked, quietly. She turned around and looked up at Duncan with wide and almost tearful eyes. "I mean, what if he hurts her!"

Duncan lowered himself down to Courtney's level and pulled her arms around his middle. He stroked her hair calmly and kissed the top of her head. "We will find Pandora. OKay? And if Perry does try and hurt her, then I guess I will just have to hurt him, won't I?" This didn't seem to reassure Courtney that much, but it did calm her a bit.

"Pandora's powers are evolving fairly quickly and she could give Perry a hard time. We won't stop looking until we find her".

"Really?" Courtney asked, her face buried in his cloak.

"Forever."

Courtney lifted her head up to him and let their eyes meet each other. Duncan had forgotten how pretty Courtney looked in the dim light. Half of her face was lit from the flames by the fire. The other half was dark. Courtney blinked before her lips found Duncan's. At first the kiss was soft and seemed to be warming. Then, Duncan deepened the kiss by slowly dipped Courtney's head back. It was not so soon after that she felt his tongue groping her lower lip, begging for entrance.

She bit his in return which caused him to growl a bit. Courtney smirked to herself before opening her mouth and allowing their tongues to collide and dance together. Duncan's hands, which were resting on her lower back, were now roaming over her. Courtney suddenly didn't feel cold anymore. Duncan pushed her down on the cold ground without breaking their kiss. He released her lips and let his travel down her neck and stop right at the neckline. Courtney kissed his cheeks gingerly and rubbed her hands down his back.

"Ah-hmm".

The couple immediately stopped and looked frantically towards the entrance of the cave. Mother was there, holding a armful of wood she had recovered. Her lips were dancing with a smug smirk, "Don't let me stop you".

Duncan shrugged, "Okay," he dove right for Courtney's mouth but he was stopped with her cold palm.

Duncan sighed and let go of her. Knowing that the mood was ruined for the night. Courtney got up and straightened her clothes before walking up to the blazing fire, were Mother was attending to it. Courtney stood there, akwardly for a moment. She hadn't really been used to the word 'sorry' and used it on rare occasions. This was one of those times.

"I just wanted to say," Courtney started, "That I am sorry for giving you a hard time back there on the mountain. I am just so worried about my little girl and giving that bastard Perry what he deserves".

"Apology accepted," Mother stood up, dusting her hands. "I would have done the same things if my boy was in grave danger".

Courtney nodded but then started to yawn instead. She was tired and sleepy, her whole body ached from climbing all day. Mother patted her on the shoulder, "Why don't you go lie down with your husband. I'll keep watch out for wolves and other carnivous animals".

Duncan was already leaning agaisnt the wall. He motioned her to come and sit next to him and she complied. Courtney snuggled up to him as Duncan draped his cloak over her small frame. He wrapped on arm around her and made small circulars motions with his hands. "Sweet dreams, princess" Duncan whispered into her ear.

Courtney did sleep for a while, but she had this same reoccuring nightmare about Pandora and Perry. They were somewhere dark and dank. Pandora was strapped down to a basinet to prevent her flying habits. She wasn't crying, just making uncomfrontable noises and babbling. Perry was in this room, he wasn't near the crib. Instead he was off to the wall looking on at the dark figure who had now entered the dream.

It was leaning over the crib and whispering comfronting things to the child. A gray hand was soothing Pandora's brown locks and it sounded like she was singing almost to her. Courtney stirred in her sleep as the dream continued. The dark figure didn't look large and bulky like a man. No, this figure had more of a woman's shape. With the outline of curves. The curved figure, said "Did you find them?"

Perry shook his head, "There were no where to be found. I don't think they know where to look".

"Oh, they know" the figure said smugly. "They know," she stroked Pandora's cheek.

"We need to leave tomorrow morning, if we going to make it in time" Perry moved closer to the figure now.

"First, you need to track down Duncan and Courtney and kill them".

Perry had an confused expression on his face. "How do you kill something that is already dead?"

A smirk danced on the woman's lips. "Duncan isn't completely stone cold dead. He still has a soul and as long as he is above ground, a heart. Courtney you could kill as a regular human".

"But, what if we aren't above ground?"

"There's a little saying, you know," The woman pulled a cover over Pandora's small body. "The more you listen, the more you hear. I suggest you start listening!" she growled. "Duncan still has a soul and there is only one other person that can take that away from him".

"You?"

The woman turned around and revealed her face in the fading light.

Life smiled, "Percisely!"

Courtney woke up with a jolt and Duncan was already by her side. "What did you see?" he asked, gripping the sides of her arms again.

"Life is behind this!"

* * *

**DW: OKay I honestly don't know where the whole putting life in the action thing came in. Must have been that corndog...**

Anywho, Like I said before this is the one year aniversary for Death Note and I hope you guys have enjoyed it, just as much as I did writing it.

I would just absolutely love it, if you would so kindly review for me please. Tell me your toughts and what do you think will happen next and then what will that even lead up to?

I don't know :)

But, I do know that you need to go check out Dissappearance into the Darkness- another D/C fanfic. and also my Pirates of the Carribean one as well.

Peace and Love,

DW


	36. Chapter 36

DW: Wow leapin' lizards!

I have the greatest ending for this story. Which will rap up in about two chapter, perhaps?

We got snow and that means no school!

PS- My computer is being weird and bolded and italized everything!

****

Duncan punched the icy covered wall, "I can't believe this!"

Courtney was still frozen in her position on the floor, where she was lying agaisnt Duncan. Her dream had showed Pandora and Perry, in a cave somewhere. The most surprising of this was, Life, the one whom she trusted and helped deliver Pandora, was the grand mastermind behind the whole scheme. Mother folded her hands across her chest and closed her eyes. She appeared to be holding in something that she wanted to say, but her mouth remained closed.

Courtney sighed and started breathing exercises, to calm herself down. "What are we going to do?" she asked, through shallow breaths.

Duncan was standing, with his hand still on the wall. His head was bent down and his breathing was heavy. Courtney looked up to her husband with wild and pleading eyes. She had asked Duncan a question, a very serious one, and he had yet to answer her. Courtney waited one more mintue until she stood up and looked difiantly at him. "Duncan, I said, what are we going to do!" she yelled at him.

"I don't know!" Duncan screamed back.

Courtney's mouth fell open, "What do you mean, you don't know?"

Duncan was very fustrated, he turned his back to her. Courtney grabbed hold of his shoulder and with much force, turned him around back to her face. Courtney put both of her hands on either side of his face and tried to focus his eyes on her. Blue orbs burned back into brown ones. She spoke in a low and calm voice, "Duncan, focus, what are we going to do about our missing daughter?"

His eyes were getting watery, as if he was about to cry. "I-I don't know. I'm lost," he stammered.

Courtney's eyes casted downward and removed her hands. Her heart was heavy and it felt like it was about to break and jump right out of her chest. Duncan had no plans. She had no plans, besides kicking Perry's ass. But, that wasn't on the radar anymore. Now she had to deal with Life, who was now a more severe problem. More dangerous.

Courtney wandered from him and saunted over to a corner and nearly collasped onto the ground. She stared blankly at the brown wall.

Mother had finally released her breath, that she had been holding in for so long. "Duncan?"

********

Silence.

Mother walked over to her son and spoke a little louder. "I said, Duncan?"

************

**"What?"**

****

__

__

Smack! Smack!

I threw you guys a number with Life, didn't I

Mother had hit Duncan across his cheek, twice. Duncan recovered and stared, horrified at his Mother. Mother stood there with the same expression on her face. Duncan began to rub both of his cheeks, "What the hell was that for?" he screamed, angrily at her.

"You need some sense slapped back into you," she stated, calmly. "Now I want you both to listen to me," her eyes darted over to Courtney's back. "Both, includes you as well, Courtney".

"I am listnening for the reason why you would slap me!" Duncan said.

"I slapped you because, I need you to listen well."

_"_I am".

"Here is how you are going to save my granddaughter. Duncan you will support Courtney while she uses her senses to track down the exact location of Perry and Life. Courtney remember what a Mother's intution really means and I'm positve it will lead you to Pandora". Mother put her hands inside her cloak and began to walk towards the entrance of the cave. Lights began to flash and made Courtney turn around to watch Mother, standing in a mist of lights.

"I shall return to the underworld and see how Gwen and Danielle are holding down things. Proceed with caution, I fear that Life is a threat". Mother had disappeared with her last warning within the flow of the lights. Courtney and Duncan stayed in their same positions for a moment before she meekly looked up at him. "So, what do we do now?"

"What do you think?" Duncan said, crossly.

He walked to her and sat down next to her. "You need to close your eyes and concentrate on seeing the location from your dream".

"It would help if you lost the funky atitude," Courtney closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She felt his hand lower down onto her thigh and pat is contently. She smiled to herself, and tried to reoccur the dream. Courtney saw the crib, Perry, and Life's white hand trailing over Pandora's sleeping figure. The vision took her out of the room and all the way to the entrance of a cave. There was crystals and gems lining the walls.

It then took her outside the cave and she got a good look around the area. There was snow falling, of course. Trees with bare, ice covered branches and large oddly shaped rocks. Near the entrance of the cave she saw a rock that was large and odd shaped. Almost loooked like a curvy woman figure standing there, guarding the hiding place. "What do you see?" Duncan asked, gently. Courtney's nose wrinkled and she tried to clear the picture better.

"It's a cave lined with pretty gems and crystals. There's a rock standing in the front of the cave, it looks like a curvy woman."

"That doesn't help much, " Duncan mumbled.

Courtney began to shiver, but not from the cold, from anger. She now could see Life walking out the cave with Perry right on her heels. She stood there in all her pale glory and looked up towards the sky. Her lips played a thin smile, as she spoke. "I want you to come look for me, Courtney. I can sense you watching!"

The wind blew her her pale yellow hair, "Perry, come here," she spoke softly, her back towards him.

Perry hesistated before walking up behind her and burying his nose in her neck. Life inhaled sharply and whispered in a breathy voice, "I want you to do something for me". Perry moved her hair from her neck and kissed it, "Anything my love".

Life hitched up an eyebrow and turned around to face them. Their lips were barely touching and she whispered her dirty deed for him on his lips. "Duncan and Courtney are coming to look for us. I want you to track them here." She kissed him deeply then and pulled away after a second. "Bring them to me!"

Perry growled and started to trot away from her, he then disappeared down the steep rocks. Life smiled to herself, "Come and find me, Duncan".

Courtney opened her eyes and grabbed onto Duncan's arms. "She knew I was watching her! She and Perry are together and Life just sent Perry out to look for us. We have to go, now!" Courtney tugged on his cloak and ran towards the entrance of the cave. Duncan followed her, while taking off his cloak, he then draped it around her body. "We should head, up. If you said Perry is coming down. We will eventually meet head on!"

The burning feeling of venom returned to Courtney's veins. It was as if her heart was pumping out blood spiked posion into her body, that warmed her besides the cold. The feeling of adrenaline and excitment, all came rushing back to her. Duncan glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What do you feel, Courtney?" he asked her, excitidly.

"I-I feel," A dark smirk crept onto her lips. "I feel like riping off Life's head! I can feel Perry coming from the east side of the mountain". She quickly started to bound up the east side and was almost gone behind a large rock. Duncan shouted out once, "That's my girl!"

Courtney and Duncan were climbling at the same pace now. Each taking a lead before one and another. They came to a safe, ledge and decided to rest there for a moment. Courtney was breathing heavily as she leaned agaisnt a rock. Duncan was standing and looking around the open snow filled landscape. Courtney closed her eyes just for a moment, and what she saw and heard immediately made her open her eyes.

"Watch you back, Courtney!" a threatnening voice came.

Courtney's eyes rushed immediately to Duncan. "Duncan, look out!" she screamed.

Duncan turned to her and in a quick second was toppeled to the ground. Perry had jumped and tackeled Duncan to the ground. They restled with each other in the snow. Courtney was frozen in her stance, there was nothing she could really do. She had no special powers, no real strength, and no ideas of how to come by this. Duncan was able to regain the upper hand, when he scraped Perry on the neck. The scrape turned not the usual blood red color but a venom, evil, green.

Perry hissed at him and bounded up the mountain. Duncan let out a howl and bounded after him. Courtney scrambled to try and keep up with them. Perry was leading them back to Life, and this is what Courtney wanted him to do. There was a few times when the boys each took a punch of scape at each other. It didn't take long before Courney saw Duncan disappear above a rock. These were the oddly shaped rocks Courtney had seen in her vision. Life was standing up there, ever so smug.

Courtney finally reached the top and pulled herself up. Her eyes enlarged as the seemingly lifeless figure of Duncan was lying on the ground to the left of Life. Only a groan of a pain, was a signal that he was alive. Without thinking, Courtney ran to topple Life. However, she was stopped short by an unseen force. "About time you found me, "Life spoke.

"I was getting tired of waiting, " she gave Courtney a sickening smile.

Courtney struggled, but couldn't move. Only her eyes, which held all her emotion was directed into Life's gray ones.

Life pretended to shiver and said, "It certainly is chilly out here. Any objections to taking this somewhere warmer?"

No one said anything, but Duncan groaned from the ground.

"No?" Life smiled, "Then here we go back to somewhere sickening fimilar".

A white blinding light burned Courtney's eyes. Her hands yearned to cover her ears from the loud whisteling noise

* * *

Courtney opened her eyes and jumped a little, because they were completely blurry. Her whole body ached and her muscles were tight. It hurt to move in her spot, she was leaning agaisnt Duncan's back. They weren't tied together or anything, but it felt like something was restraining her. Courtney blinked a couple of time and waited for her eyes to adjust back to the dark light.

She came to the realization that they were back in the underworld. From her side, Gwen, Mother, and Danielle were standing behind a glowing barrier. Unable to move through it. Life was on the other side, sitting in a large chair. Perry stood loyally next to her. Pandora was fast asleep in a cradle. Gray eyes met brown ones.

"Welcome home!" Life spread her arms out, as if to welcome them back to this tragic place.

"W-what it going on here?"Courtney demanded.

Life crossed her pale, long, legs. "You are in no position to demand things around here, Courtney. I do the demanding this time!"

"Did my Father put you up to this?" Duncan spat.

Life's smile disappeared and was replaced with a sickening smirk. "You shall learn about you Father in due time. But, isn't there some other burning question you want to ask me?"

Everyone, besides Perry, gave her a blank stare. Life rolled her eyes, "How about, why on earth would you do this? Why would I steal precious Pandora from you and what are my plans now that you're at me mercy?"

"Something like that could work!" Duncan said.

Life leaned in the chair, "Duncan, you should have an idea in that brain of yours, of why I would do this. Think".

"I'm not that good at guessing games".

"Oh, then I'll give you a little help," Life looked towards Courtney. "Remember that story I told you? About how Duncan and I met back in war?"

Courtney thought,

~Flashback~

Life's voice was barely a whisper, "One night I was walking back home and I was attacked by a SS officer. He raped me in a alley and when he was finished he left me there on the cold ground. The only thing that I was concerned about was my baby that I had found out about four days before it happened", her voice was becoming shaky and her breathing was getting uneven. "I wrote to Bobby, that's his name, and told him that I was pregnant. I never did tell him that I was raped."

"Why?"

"I was ashamed" she admitted, sheepishly. "I watched day after day as the Nazis paraded the streets and the Jews were being forced out from the homes. I was slapped once for defending a Jewish woman one time." Life shook her head, trying to get the memories to go away. "But the most tragic thing happened to me." Life was now griping te bedsheet in a tight grip.

Courtney could already guess what happened but she wanted to be sure.

A lone tear, rolled down her cheek. "Bobby died. He was shot down by a American fighter plane. I went mad when I found out. I stopped eating and taking care of myself. My sister had to come and watch over because I was still pregnant. After a week of being madly depressed and stressed out, I lost my son".

Courtney gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry" she mumbled from behing closed hands.

Life shrugged it off, "It's fine."

"So, what happened after you lost it?"

"I came to America and found another guy. He wasn't nearly as wonderful as my dear Bobby but he was decent". Life turned her head so that she was now looking at Courtney, right in the eye. "That's why I'm so excited for you. You're going through the most wonderful thing in the world. Yes, you might have some excess weight,but, think about what it's for".

Courtney was ashamed that she had been so selfish. "I'm sorry, Life. You know I'm really happy you're here for me".

Life smiled fondly at her,

"I'm glad too"

~End Flashback~

"Duncan killed my lover and my child," Life whispered, her eyes were unblinking, as if reliving the event.

Duncan snorted, "Is this what this whole thing is about? It was my job!"

"You took away Bobby and my unborn child!" Life screamed back. "When I heard Bobby died. I knew you were coming for my son, soon. We met the previous week before you took Bobby. I almost had a near death experience".

"When you tried to stop a beating of a Jewish person and they beat you instead, right?"

Life nodded, "I saw your face, in the shadows. I had seen you before when I died in my previous lives. I begged for you to take me from the pain my heart felt when I lost my loves," Life spoke higher, with more angry filling her throat. "You left me a mortal! Of all of the people I loved, I loved you the most".

Gasps rang out clear throughtout the whole area.

Duncan was the only one not to gasp out and remain a calm composure plastered on his face. As if he already knew this little fact. "I didn't love you, the way you wanted me to. I'm sorry but I did fall in love with someone else. I thought giving you a special job would help find you another person. Guess I was wrong".

"You were way wrong, " Life said through clenched teeth. "I begged you to give me a try. But, no! You had to fall in love with a blood-pumping mortal!"

Now Duncan's face showed some emotion. "Leave, Felicia out of this".

Life laughed, sinisterly and got up from the chair. As she sauntered over to Duncan, she said, "Oh, but she matters great deal in this whole facade. The people you see in this room, helped in her death".

Stares and glares of accusation passed around the room.

"You killed her?" Duncan asked, his throat burned as he said those words. Like someone had just poured acid down his throat and then proceeded to heat it up with a blow torch. Duncan looked from every person besides Courtney and Perry in the room. His glares were returned with each pair of eyes casting downwards. "Gwen?" he called. "Did you have any part in this?"

Gwen shook her head, "No, Duncan. I would never hurt you that way".

He had always had his suspicions that his Mother had some role in Felicia's tragic death. Duncan looked directly into his Mother's eyes and started to stand up. As he walked towards her, every bit of strength he had was being used to stop him from potentially killing this woman. "Mother? I have always had that voice in the back of my mind. You killed Felicia".

Mother opened her mouth to answer but, Life beat her to it. "I wanted your love for Felicia. The way you held and kissed her, I wanted it all!" Life was begginning to advance towards Duncan. "There must have been some way for her to leave. Fortunately, I found someone who shared a common interest".

Duncan looked sorrowfully back at his Mother. "Ma?"

Mother's jaw set and she spoke forcefully. "You were messing up your life by running away with that girl."

"I loved her!"

"She was an inconvience!"

"But, I loved her!"

"She was a mortal!"

Duncan was red with anger. "But, I loved her! Was love my mistake!"

"YES!"

Mother screamed at the top of her lungs. "She was a mortal! That girl wanted you to run away with her in some fantasy land. I couldn't let that happen!"

Duncan gave his Mother a disgusted look and whispered darkly. "You are not my Mother".

"And what was your part in all of this?" Courtney asked Life.

Life smiled smugly, "I gave her the disease."

Duncan turned around slowly and growled deeply before taking a running start and almost pouncing on Life. But, she stopped him in mid-air and brought him down to his knees. Duncan yelled out, and twisted in pain from her cruel mind tricks. "Don't you want to hear about your Father?"

Courtney ran to Duncan's side and grabbed a hold of him. "What about him?" she asked, as she cradeled Duncan in her arms.

"He's gone".

Duncan had recovered and was now breathing at a high rate. "What do you mean he is gone? I just spoke to he recently".

Life laughed, "Your Father has been dead nearly two hundred years. He passed on his legacy to me, and I vowed to take very good care of it. What you spoke to was merely a empty shell, controlled by one of my many mind slaves. He's gone".

"What happened to him?" Duncan asked.

"Old age," Life replied, simply.

"So, I guessing Perry is your new lover, huh?" Gwen rang out from behind the barrier.

Life cringed for a moment, and it seemed that Courtney was the only one who noticed. "Yes. I care for him very much" she answered.

"What will happen if I killed your lover first?" Duncan rose to his feet.

"Not before I kill yours," Life said, in a sing-song voice.

Duncan looked quickly at Courtney, and began to make his way slowly over to her. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, there is one tiny-little-itsy-bitsy problem stopping us from being married, Duncan," Life glanced towards Courtney with a sickening smile. "Courtney, my dear, I'm afraid your time had come".

Courtney was not going to be intimidated. "I will never leave Duncan or my child's side! The only way is over my dead body"

Life crossed her fingers above her chest and shrugged. "Fine. Then your dead body can lay off to the side as Duncan and I get married. And you know what else will happen, Court?"

"What?" Courtney growled.

Life's gray eyes narrowed into snake slits. "When Duncan and I are finally together, I can kiss Pandora on top of her sweet head and she will slowly become a complete mortal. She will have no memory of you". Life pulled out a glass syringe. Inside, there was a green bubbly liquid. "A small dose of this posion can stop a beating heart, permanately".

Duncan stood in front of Courtney, to shield her. "I want let you take another woman I love from me again!"

Life used her mind manipulation again to cause Duncan to fall to the ground in agony. Courtney tried to fight Life off, but the immortal being was too strong and powerful. Life had Courtney's neck clenched in her hand. Courtney gasped for air, "Please!"

Life smirked, "It's been nice knowing you, sweetheart."

Duncan screamed out as Life jabbed the posion right into Courtney's heart.

She fell down to the floor with a thud.

With the sounds of Pandora, crying softly, ringing in her ears.

* * *

**DW: Wow! How did you like it?**

I came up with this idea as I was sweeping my kitchen, haha!

Great way to start to weekend huh?

Hmm, looks like I'm almost to 500 reviews! Woop-woop!

Anyway we can reach say like 512 reviews? Goals?

This was an epic and important chapter!

Tell me what you think, homes.

Peace and Love,

DW


	37. Part 1 of the end

DW: *crying* this is the real last chapter of Death Note!

I've spent a little more than a year writing this story, it has been a blast! It brings me the most joy to read all your joyous reviews!

I can't thank you enough for everyone who has reviewed on this story. You made it what it is!

Plus- you guys exceeded the limit on my last request for 512 reviews, well you guys reached 514!Alright!

I hope that you guys really enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll tell you about another story that I'm thinking about writing pretty soon.

Once again, you have been a wonderful audience if you will. But, like all good things, this must come to an end.

And now, the last chapter of Death Note.

Enjoy!

Disclamer: nothing belongs to me except the ideas and concept

* * *

Everything was at a stand still.

Everyone around the area, were in shock of the murder Life just committed. Courtney fell with a thud onto the ground, her heart immediately stopped forcing blood into her system. Her brain began to close itself down. Her light and crispy breath was no more.

She was dead.

Life stepped, uncaringly over her body and walked over to the large throne. "Now, maybe you can focus on more important things". Life sat down on her throne and gazed smugly at Duncan. "Like me. Remove her body down to the cells. She'll start to give off a nasty scent".

Death Mask and Trouble sauntered over to her and grabbed her arms and legs. Duncan turned his head away, as Courtney's body was being pulled passed him. Life allowed the gravity force field to open up a little, while they dragged her body out. Danielle scampered after them.

Gwen and Mother took their chance and ran through the open space. Gwen placed a comfronting hand on Duncan's back. Duncan tensed up and gritted his teeth. Pandora stirred in her crib. Mother approached the small carrier, cautionsly and began to croon to the sleeping child.

"Are you happy?" Duncan spat, "Are you finally happy?"

Life smirked, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am very happy."

Duncan glared at her.

"Don't look so upset, Duncan. We can be together sooner than you think," Life thought a moment, "In fact, let's get married tonight! At the stroke of midnight!" Life clapped her hands, signaling Perry to her side. "Perry, you can be Duncan's best man. Gwen the maid of honor and Mother can perform the ceramony. Gwen, find that old dress that was to be Felicia's. Mother, I think little Pandora here could use a dress. Get to work people, there is a lot to do".

Everyone scattered away, except for Duncan.

Life left her chair and walked over to him. She loomed over him as he glared daggers back up at her. "Why can't you just be happy" With me?" she asked him, her fingers trailed the outlines of his face. Duncan quickly pulled back, still glaring. "You took everything away from me that makes me happy. Except Pandora".

Life snorted, "I did this all for you!"

Duncan stood up and now his shadow loomed over her. "You did this for yourself. You won't last long". Duncan brushed past her, while bumping her shoulder hard. Life watched him disappear into the shadows. Life sighed and looked around the empty area. "I'm going to last longer than you think, Duncan. Because once we're married, I've got some big plans for you".

* * *

"Please, be careful with her!" Danielle said, as she watched Death Mask and Trouble drag her body down the steps. Trouble snorted, "She's a corpse! She don't feel nothing". The grimlins proceeded to carry the body into the first cell. Trouble and Death Mask dropped her on the ground with a light thud. Death Mask dusted off his paws, "That was easy!"

Trouble laughed, "Send me to Staples!"

Danielle watched the two walk back up the steps and disappearing before she scurried over to Courtney's body. Danielle rubbed a paw over Courtney's forehead, pushing brown strands from her face. She cold and stiff. Like a real corpse. But, that was what she was now, right? Life had taken her soul and without a soul of life, a mortal was to be considered dead. Duncan was going to marry Life and Pandora was going to be a full immortal. This is not the ending, Danielle had expected.

"Don't worry," Danielle mumbled, "I'm going to fix this. Right now".

Danielle unhooked the black diamond necklace from Courtney's neck and retied it on her own. Danielle scurried out the cell and up the steps. She looked around both corners to make sure that those two idiots were no where in sight. Danielle moved swiftly back towards the center of the Underworld.

"I want a white wedding dress!" Life shouted at Perry. "Not a black one! Can't you get anything right?"

Danielle stood glued to the wall, and her ears heightened up as she recognized Life's and Perry's voice.

Perry looked frightened and shocked at Life's tone and yelling. Clearly, he was not used to this kind of abuse.

"Life, please, don't be upset with me. I can fix this!"

Life closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She then opened her eyes and gave Perry a faint smile, she grabbed both of his shoulders and rubbed them tenderly. "I'm sorry, love. I just got a bit worked up. It was nothing."

Perry seemed to be pleased with her apology and then he lowered his eyes. "Are you really planning on marrying Duncan?" Perry spat his name out. "What about me?"

Life kissed him gingerly on the cheek and smiled at him. "I'm only marrying him to gain control of the underworld and Pandora".

"So, he means nothing to you?"

"Nothing. You know that my still heart is only for you. And once Duncan is gone, we can be together forever".

Perry smiled brightly, "I better go find that dress".

Danielle waited a few more moments until she heard Life speak again, Danielle assumed that Perry had left to find another wedding dress suitable to her liking. Danielle took a risk, and peeked a bit around the corner. Life was smiling into a mirror on the wall. Her pale complexion, shone back at her.

"That poor fool," she mumbled, "He does everything I say. He won't see the day past this wedding".

Life glared into the mirror, "When I become Queen of the underworld, everyone around me will fall to my mercy. Gwen, Mother, Perry, those nasty little grimlins. Everybody!" The mirror began to crack slightly. "Everyone will know the meaning of terror! This is my world!"

The mirror shattered into a million tiny shards of glass. They clinked around her feet as they fell to the ground. Life made crunching noises as she walked over the glass to go back to her throne. Life threw the frame of the mirror across the room. It landed in front of Danielle's feet. She looked at the mirror in horror before carefully stepping over it. She scampered all the way to the river of souls and didn't stop until she reached the Tavern.

Danielle banged on the door. When no one answered, she knocked and kicked forcefully. The door swung open, but no one was standing there. Danielle stood on her two feet and walked in the darkly lit Tavern. Drunken brutes and souls were scattered everywhere around the room. Some passed out on the tables, other strewn out on the floor. But, Danielle was only looking for one person, inparticularly.

Julia carelessly dried out mugs with one hand and filled drinks with the other. She slid down three mugs to the souless brutes at the end of the bar. "Everyone OK?" Julia asked. Her response was a chrous of moans and groans. Julia continued to dry mugs and fill drinks, she was so busy that Danielle made her jump and drop a glass. It made a earth shattering noise throughout the bar, and made the drunken patrons look up in alarment.

Julia was startled as well, her eyes narrowed down to find the source. "Danielle, in a hundred and thirty years of being down here. I never once dropped a glass." Julia leaned down to pick up the large peices and proceeded to drop them in a can. Danielle crawled on the bar stool, "Sorry for breaking your perfect record," she said, sarcastically. Julia ignored her and picked up more glass shards. Danielle tapped on the countertop, "We need to talk, Julia."

"Out here?" Julia dusted her hands of dirt and glass shards.

"No, it isn't that safe. How about the back room?"

Julia nodded and turned her back to Danielle, to reach to the higher selves. Her hand retrieved a skeleton key and showed it to Danielle with a smalll smile gracing her lips. Danielle was about to speak but felt a cold shiver run up her spine. Her head immediately flew to the door and watched it swing open to reveal Perry. Before Perry could spot her, Danielle dove over the countertop and ducked behind the trash can.

Julia took extra measures and stood in front of it while watching Perry walk over slowly towards her. Julia dropped the key down her shirt and picked up a mug and pretened to dry it clean of dirt and sludge. Perry leaned over the countertop and touched Julia's arm. She glanced at him from under her eyelashes but didn't speak.

"You are here by summoned to the wedding ceremony of Life and Duncan."

"And if I should...decline?" Julia glanced again at him.

Perry walked around the counter and trailed his finger up the side of her uniform. "The punishment is eternal pain and suffering."

Julia took a step back and ran into the trash can. Danielle rolled into a tight ball, hoping she could pass of as a dust ball. Perry pushed the piece of paper into Julia's hands and stalked out the Tavern. Danielle ducked out from behind the can once the coast was clear. Julia retrieved the key from her bra and walked over to the hidden door to unlock it. "You know, You and Perry wouldn't look so ba together" she commented slyly before walking into the room.

Julia snickered and gave Danielle a small kick on her butt.

* * *

Nothing hurt.

Duncan felt that his heart should be aching and his mind should have been terrorizing him with mental thoughts of her. But, instead, nothing.  
This was one of the reasons why Duncan hated being immortal. He couldn't feel anything, not even the pain of losing Courtney. However, he did feel the tremendous pain in his soul and Duncan thought that this was the worst kind of pain to feel. It hit home, so much worse than just heart ache or mental blockage.

Life had the brilliant idea of locking Duncan and Mother in their own cell, until the wedding. Gwen had taken the liberty of assisting Life with the wedding preparations.

Mother sat on the opposite side of the room, in the corner. She hadn't spoken a word since Life instructed for the mother and son be locked away. Normally, Mother would have yelled, screamed, and raised all sorts of unholy hell until Duncan did whatever it is she wanted.

Duncan rolled over and faced his Mother. Their eyes connected but, didn't they didn't say anything to each other.

"Ma?"

Mother didn't say anything.

Duncan sat up straight and folded his hands.

"Yes, son?"

"Tell me what to do".

* * *

**DW: Okay, I felt really bad for notting updating fast enough. And at the begining of the chapter I said this was the last chapter of Death Note, but guess what!**

It's NOT!

I'm was originally going to make one long chapter but, decided you guys have or haven't been waiting long enough for another chapter. So I'm splitting it into 2 parts. Congrats you have read part 1.

Any thoughts on what is going to happen?

Oh and I'm currently in the market for a story that could happen and may need someone who likes to write lemons or has written lemons. So PM me and we can talk. Maybe I might consider writing a two author story type thing.

Until next time!

Peace and Love,

DW


	38. lazy

**DW: Hello!**

**It's been a while hasn't it?**

**so much has been going on that I completely abandoned my stories. Which isn't fair to my readers!**

**Not that you would care but if you do here's what delayed me.**

**1. Sophmores had major testing in March**

**2. my birthday/friends birthday parties**

**3. I've was in a musical done by our school. (Annie) PS- we did amazing!**

**4. I've started working again**

**5. Just pure being lazy.**

**Not to fear, this story will be complete and I don't know if I want to continue writing on fanfiction because I'm planning on finding a second job and it would be way too time consuming and I dont you guys to have to wait forever for another chapter. So nothing is set in stone yet except the fact that I will finish this story. I've got one chapter left and it will be very good!**

**That is, if you want me to finish. I could leave it up to your own imagination.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Finish the story? Make up your ending?**

**Peace and Love,**

**DW**


	39. Hello?

**Fanfiction world!**

**Hello! **

**I've been gone for over a year and I'm thinking about coming back! But I'm totally out of the loop of things. Help me out guys!**

**1. Is writing about Duncan and Courtney still cool?**

**2. Would you guys like an ending to the stories i.e Death Note?**

**So help me out guys, because I'm thinking about coming back but I'm not so sure people know how I am anymore because I write about old TDI. **

**Well if you're recent to the TDI fanfiction world, ready some of my old work. Death Note is seemingly everyone's fave. **

**So tell me what y'all think!**

**Peace and Love,**

**DW**


	40. Part 2 of the end

**Guess who's back?**

**I have been convinced to come back! Such a story such as this needs a good ending, right?So its 12:30am and I can't go to sleep.**

**Now I tried to revive my memory by reading some of the story and I think I got something you all will enjoy...**

**Now, let's see what over a year haitus will do to you.**

**And now what you all have been waiting for!**

* * *

"Tell me what to do" Duncan repeated to his Mother.

Mother sighed as she leaned on wall and closed her eyes. After five minutes of no response, Duncan moved swiftly across the room Grabbing his Mother by the arm and pulling her roughly into him, he burned holes into her eyes.

"TELL ME!" he bellowed.

Mother snatched away and walked to the corner of the small cell. Shaking her head she replied in a small voice, "I don't know, son."

Duncan shook his head and growled, "Don't give me an 'I don't know!' You've got to tell me how to fix this!"

Mother glared at her son. "Duncan, darling, Courtney is dead! Dead! She isn't coming back! Unless..." An idea just popped into the mind of Mother and she smiled grimly to herself.

Noticing the look, Duncan moved closer to her. "What?"

Mother didn't reply, instead she mumbled to herself.

"Speak aloud!" Duncan shouted.

"Courtney started the immoratlity process, correct?"

Duncan thought a moment and shook his head 'yes'.

Mother rushed to the bars of the cell and peered her out to see if Courtney's body was still laying on the ground where Life had murdered her.

"Someone has moved her," Mother said to herself. "If Courtney had begun the life to death transformation, there is still a chance that it had gone far enough that she will be an immortal!"

Duncan rushed over beside her, peering his head out as well. "We need to get to her!"

Mother scoffed, "Have you forgotten that you're getting married to in less than an hour? We need to send one of your grimlins to find her and Gwen to finalize the transformation."

At the word 'grimlins', Danielle came scurrying around the corner.

"Dani!" They both said at the same time.

Danielle smiled brightly, and scurried over. She pushed her small frame through the bars and popped in the cell. Tumbling into the wall, Duncan quickly moved over to her.

"Danielle, have you seen Gwen?"

Danielle shook the dust out her brown fur and said, "Yes! She's trying on her bridesmaid dress. It's white."

"Look," Duncan began, "I need you to go get her and the two of you need to find what they did with Courtney's body."

Danielle's large brown eyes immediately flew to the ground with Duncan's request. She drew a small picture on the dirty floor with her sharp toe nail.

Duncan, puzzled that she was still standing there said, "In case you needed to know, that was a command."

Scared to look up at him, Danielle whispered to the ground, "I can't take orders from you."

Duncan took a step back, "What did you say?!"

Danielle sighed and spoke louder. "I can't take orders from you anymore! Life has taken complete control of the Underworld and deemed herself my master."

Duncan scoffed at Life's audacity.

Leveling himself to the small grimlins level Duncan said in a soft tone, "Dani, who was the one who raised you from the small baby you were to the tough fur ball you are now? Who has saved your life numerous amounts of times from getting killed down here? All I'm saying is, I could really use your help right now, okay? Please, you have to help me and Courtney. Think of Pandora. Please."

As their eyes connected, Danielle let a small tear roll down the side of her face. "I'll do my best...master"

Duncan smiled and patted Danielle on her fuzzy head.

She quickle scurried out the cell to find Gwen.

Mother stood over her son, "How moving," she said sarcastically, "Since when does your heart beat?"

Duncan turned his head up to his Mother and said honestly,

"Since I fell in love with Courtney"

* * *

Danielle scurried down the long halls of the main Underworld, peaking in every room for Gwen. She finally found her in one of the guest rooms, sitting on the bed next to a white dress.

"Gwen!"

Gwen peered up at the calling of her name. Her eyes were very sad as she gripped the white dress in her hand.

"Can you believe that bitch?" Gwen exclaimed. "Everything is white at her wedding! White!"

Danielle scurried over to Gwen and took a long leap to reach the bed. "Gwen, I have been sent by master Duncan for us to find Courtney."

Gwen moved from the bed and held the white dress up to her body in the mirror. "I mean, I thought my paleness was plenty white for me."

Danielle cocked her head to the side and repeated herself once again. "Gwen, Duncan and Courtney could use your help, right now!"

Gwen didn't say anything. Instead she removed her clothing and slipped the white sleek dress over her body. Smoothing it out, Gwen stared at herself in the mirror. Finally she collasped to her knees. She began to weep in her hands. Danielle had never seen or even heard of Gwen crying! The grimlin jumped down from the bed and walked slowly up to Gwen.

Gwen let out sniffles and wiped her eyes. "Danielle, there is nothing for us to do!"

Danielle shook her head, "That's not true!"

Gwen scoffed, "Courtney is dead, Duncan is locked away and powerless, I'm in a white dress! there is no hope!"

"Courtney really isn't dead!"

Gwen looked down at her, "What?"

Danielle explained the plan to Gwen and the reason they had to find Courtney. By this time, Gwen's tears were gone and she listened and thought intently.

"Come on, they moved her body back into her old room!"

"Then let's move!"

* * *

Life hummed a little tune to herself as she admired her appearance in the mirror. Her starch white dress flowed tiny diamonds and sparkles all the way down to the floor.

Her long white hair, was pinned into a neat bun and adorned with more diamonds. Everything was going according to plan. It was only a matter of time before she took complete control. Deciding that it was best that she locked Duncan, his Mother, and Gwen in their own separate realms with their worst nightmare for all eternity.

"Knock knock?"

Life smiled, "Perry, darling!"

Perry gave her a smile back, he was holding Pandora. Pandora was extremely agitated from being forced down and put into a white dress with a white bow adorning her black hair. She began to cry loudly.

Perry made failed attempts to quiet the sleeping baby. Life rolled her eyes and stuck her arms out. "Bring her to me."

Gently handing her off, Perry stood beside Life and admired her frame in the mirror. Life crooned and patted Pandora on the back. The baby reduced her cries to light sniffles and finally nothing at all.

"You look amazing!" Perry awed.

Life kissed Pandora on the head and said, "Yes, I know."

Turning her eyes from the reflection to Perry, Life walked Pandora over to her crib and laid her down gently. Life turned on the mobile and admired Pandora's little giggles, as the bats flew around her head. She let out a short yawn and closed her sleepy eyes. Life stroked the side of Pandora's cheek and whispered, "I would have had a child like her. So young and innocent. And beautiful." Her hand smoothed out the dark curls. "But she was stole from me! By Duncan!"

Life quickly turned away from the crib and faced Perry. "Once I rid of Duncan, I can finally claim my real life and the two of us can raise Pandora," she touched Perry's face and then added, "As a family."

Perry looked very uneasy at the word "family". Life saw the look of question all over his face, "What is it?

"Well, I thought you were getting rid of them all? Baby included."

Life's jaw dropped, "Why on earth would I do that! An innocent child?!"

Perry took a step back from Life as he saw the darkness clouding her eyes. "I'm just not good with kids, darling!" he explained.

Life took a step closer to Perry and eliminated the space between them. Perry was breathing very quickly and his heart must have been racing. Life placed her hand over his heart and let the power flow through her hand into his chest. Perry began to sputter and breath more heavily as his heart raced faster. She was giving him a heart attack.

Life looked Perry dead in the eyes and said in a low growl, "You harm one hair on that child's head and I will make your heart explode into a million and one pieces!"

She released her hand and Perry fell to the floor, trying to catch back the regular rhythm. Life stepped on Perry's hand as she made her way to the door. Her sharp heel pierced the skin and left small droplets of blood behind as she walked.

"Go put on you tux, the wedding is about to start".

* * *

**Woo-hoo! A chapter! An honest chapter towards the end!**

**My goal is to update Death Note on Tuesdays when Total Drama All Stars come on.**

**Oh and just a little fun fact, my name was mentioned in tonights episode. Did you hear it? First person to tell me what it is gets to decide what story gets updated next, okay?**

**Awesome sauce! OH and I must thank you guys for being so patient and devoted readers! Thank You!**

**Until next time!,**

**Peace and Love, **

**DW**


End file.
